A Light in the Dark
by Kagemaru Raiden
Summary: Taylor Hebert triggers with different powers and now struggles with how to be a hero. With what's right and wrong all in the same shade of gray her decisions have never been harder.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This will be my main project after I finish with The Gift until then chapters will come slowly as I write when I get hung up on The Gift. There will be a few mistakes but I'm going off track fairly early. there will be the usual players and a few original ones. **

**Edit 4/9/18: accidentally uploaded the pre-spellchecked version of this chapter. It has now been spellchecked and re-uploaded.**

* * *

 **Origins 1-1**

* * *

The Trio were quiet all week, not bothering me once. They didn't even so much as look in my direction. I thought that they had given up on me. I thought that maybe, they had grown bored.

How could I have been so stupid.

Friday came and I had just left my last class. I wanted to drop my books off at my locker for the weekend, normally I would never have done this, things had gone missing from my locker before. I had just climbed the last few stairs when the smell hit me. It was a horrible, sickening smell that just screamed bad news. Unfortunately, I was stupid and continued to my locker, some part of me knowing that the smell could only be originating from there. God, it smelled like a dead animal or maybe even worse. I spun the dial on my lock and I could only imagine what was inside. I wasn't prepared for what I found. Used tampons, pads and trash in general fell out onto my feet completely covering my shoes. It had been impossibly piled into the locker. The smell was so much more awful with the door open that I couldn't stop myself. I threw up, right there on top of the disgusting pile.

I never knew they were behind me. Someone, probably Sophia Hess, grabbed a handful of my hair and used it as leverage to slam my face into the back of my locker. Stunned by the sudden pain I was shoved bodily into the locker, forced in enough that they slammed the door behind me and clicked the lock closed.

"Now you can rot with the rest of the trash." Laughed Emma Barnes.

Emma Barnes. She used to be like a sister to me. We did everything together growing up. When hard times hit the docks and the income in the Hebert household tanked, Emma's parents even took me with them on their vacations. When Mom died and Dad drifted away in his grief it was Emma who helped me piece myself back together. Then I went to summer camp before starting High School. When I returned things had changed between us. She no longer took my calls, I was no longer invited to her house, she even went so far as to remove me from all of her social media accounts. She removed all traces of our friendship and I was devastated. Then the first day of high school finally came. Little did I know it was the first day of many that would lead up to the worst experience of my life so far. Emma didn't just stop being friends with me. She joined up with two other girls in making my life hell. For a year and a half, they tortured me until it finally culminated into this latest attack. There was no doubt in my mind that Emma was the one behind this one. She knew I was terrified of enclosed spaces. She knew without a doubt that this would break me. That it would all but kill me.

"Let me out!" I banged on the locker desperately. I gagged at the taste of the rank air inside the locker. "Please let me out Emma!"

"You're pathetic Taylor." Emma spat, "No one wants you here, can't you see that?"

The walls felt like they were getting tighter, squeezing me, making it harder to breathe. "Please Emma don't leave me in here." It was so dark. As is I was being completely consumed.

"Your weak Hebert and this is what happens to weak people." Sophia kicked the locker door for emphasis.

I could feel things crawling on my legs and getting higher. My breath hitched and my heart hammered in my ears. "Don't leave me in here!"

"Let's go before someone comes looking." I heard Sophia say. "Emma let's go, leave her,"

"Emma don't leave me here! Please!" I begged but no answer came. I was alone an no one was going to save me. "LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!"

I screamed until my throat cracked and my voice only came out in strangled gasps.

I tried to bang on the walls but I couldn't move the walls had closed in tighter. I needed out! Out! My chest hurt and I couldn't breathe. Please god let me out! My legs gave out and there was a flash of light then the all-consuming darkness took me. I was going to die in here.

Maybe I would see Mom.

* * *

I woke up in the hospital. I don't know how long I was out for but judging by how Dad was out cold in a chair next to my bed it must have been a while. When I tried to speak my voice cracked and came out as barely more than a whisper. I might have shouted for the reaction I received from my Father.

"Taylor! Sweetheart how are you feeling." He pulled me into a hug before I could even answer.

"Hard to talk." The rough sound of my voice hit him like a physical blow.

"T-the doctors said you had an infection in your throat so that you might have some trouble." He hugged me again, tighter than ever.

"How long?" I croaked. Oh god if this was going to be my voice from now on I would rather not talk at all. I could already hear the trio's remarks.

"I don't know." He suddenly looked uneasy. "The doctor will probably want to know you are awake."

"Dad." I tired to make him stay with me but he got up and left. He has never been the same since mom died. Neither have I to be fair, but I needed him now. Was he going to drift away again? Was this the last time I was going to receive a hug for months on end. So wrapped up in my increasing misery that when someone knocked on the door I about jumped out of my skin.

"Oh, I'm sorry dear." The doctor apologized as she entered and closed the door. "I asked your father to wait outside while I ask you some questions. I am willing to bet you don't want him to know about a few things." The woman was surprisingly young for a doctor. She had a slim build and wore her dark hair in a shoulder length bob cut. I would place her in her late twenties or maybe early thirties.

I rubbed my hand across my wrist. As if one of the doctors hadn't told him already.

The doctor walked around to the left side of the bed and sat down on the edge and offered me her hand. "My name is Dr. Halsey."

Sitting up I only hesitated for a second before taking her offered handshake. I was surprised when she twisted my hand so that the inside of my wrist was plainly visible to her. "Hmm. Too shallow but no hesitation marks."

I jerked my hand back at the betrayal of basic trust.

"There is no need to look at me like that dear. Would you have shown me otherwise?" she asked.

I shook my head in a fraction of a movement.

"I didn't think so." She heaved a sigh. "I didn't think you would be such a complex case. OK, I can tell you have trust issues so I will lay it all on the table." She got up off the bed and walked around to the foot of the bed and leaned on it. "I don't work for the hospital."

I immediately began searching for the nurse call button.

"I do however work with the PRT. Are you familiar with the PRT?" She tilted her head with the question.

Thinking about everything she has done since walking in the room has been aimed towards a goal. She was trying to manipulate my actions. She would have to try harder to get a reaction out of me now that I knew her game. If the trio had taught me anything it was that no one cared what happened to me so this woman must want something from me. Keeping my face carefully neutral I answered her question. "Cape police."

If my croaking voice bothered her it didn't show on her face. "Oh, the PRT is far more complicated than that, dear. Anyway, I am a psychologist for the PRT and I do regular checkups with the parahumans involved in the protectorate. I am here to make sure you are not a danger to yourself or others."

Get to the point lady. "Why me?"

"The hospital, nor your father, are aware of this but you have been identified as a potential parahuman."

Even though she was clearly studying my reaction I couldn't have hidden my surprise from even a blind man. "What?"

Dr. Halsey looked me over with a thoughtful expression. "You didn't know." She stated.

Was she really implying that I was a cape?

She picked up a clip board that was hanging on the foot of my bed. "Have you ever heard of trigger events?"

I shook my head.

Without looking up from the clipboard Dr. Halsey explained. "I'm not surprised. It is not something that's spoken about much. A trigger event is the event in which a person whom has the potential to gain parahuman powers does. It is often described as 'the worst day of their lives'."

I couldn't help the shudder that ran through me. "Well if that's true I can see what they mean."

She hung the clipboard back where she got it and pulled out a notepad. "I know it will be hard but can you tell me about it?"

"Why would you care?" The venom in my voice apparent even through the croaked whisper it had become. All the adults that worked in Winslow had sided with the trio. Why would Dr. Halsey believe me?

"Why wouldn't I?" she asked.

"No one else has. Why would you be any different?" I coughed and laid back onto the pillows.

"I'm a psychologist with the PRT. It is my job to care." The doctor smirked.

"So, you are here only because it is your job?" I bit out. "Going to push this all under the rug like everyone else as soon as it becomes inconvenient?"

"I am here because of my job yes. But let me ask you this, before you judge, do you make a habit of sticking your nose into the business of any random stranger?" She gave me a searching look.

I reluctantly shook my head.

"Neither do I." She plopped down in the chair dad had been sleeping in. Why couldn't she just sit still? "I myself do not have parahuman powers so I am more limited in how I can help people. I help those I can and the people I can help are the ones whom come across my desk. Is it perfect? Not in the least, but it is what I can do. You, on the other hand, have been given an option in your darkest hour to be something more."

I had felt guilty about snapping at her right up until that last part. "Next you are going to tell me that your help is contingent on me joining the Wards."

"Well of course. The PRT, like any organization, is limited in resources and will not part with them without return." Dr. Halsey sighed. "I get it, you have problems with authority and I can only assume it has something to do with why you're currently in the hospital but the fact of the matter is that parahumans do not last long on their own. The Wards program can offer you much in the way of support including how to keep your identity safe."

That bitch. "Are you threatening me?" I growled.

She held up her hands in a placating gesture. "No. No. Nothing like that. I am simply trying to show how beneficial the program could be in your situation. You do not have to make the decision now and you would need your father's permission in any case."

"No." I shook my head. "I can't tell him about this. Not right now."

She looked at me in what appeared to be genuine concern. "Taylor, you were picked up by the police wandering the streets outside your school covered in all manner of filth. At three in the morning no less." She got up out of the chair and picked up the clip board once again. "Your medical chart lists a series of injuries and infections that can only be a recent occurrence. It goes on to list old injuries that have healed improperly. Anyone can put two and two together and see you have been abused in some way."

"So, because I had a bad day you think I could be a cape?"

"I think this," she shook the clipboard, "is far more than 'a bad day'. But no, you received an MRI during your admission to the hospital. The tech there called the PRT and brought you to our attention. Nice try on changing the subject."

Damn.

"You don't have to accept the offer to join the Wards but please find someone to talk to about this." She shook the clipboard again. "You need help Taylor, if not from me then go to the police. Your medical records alone would warrant an investigation."

I had heard enough. I didn't want to think about the locker. I didn't want to think about those three bitches that had systematically destroyed my life. I just wanted it all to go away. "Please leave." I whispered.

"Taylor-"

"Get out!" I tried to yell but it tore at my throat and I doubled over in a coughing fit.

"What's going on in here?" Dad burst into my room. "Taylor! Are you ok?" he rushed to my side and held me.

"Make her leave." I croaked.

He let go of me a stood between me and Dr. Halsey. "I think it's time you left. "

The doctor gave me a worried look but kept silent as she walked out the room.

Dad pulled the chair up closer to the bed and sat down where I could see him from where I lay. "Do you want to tell me what that was about?"

I shook my head and did my best to ignore the pained look my dad gave me.

"Alright I will let it go for now." He wiped his face with his hand, something he always did when he was reigning in his temper. "There is some good news. The doctors mentioned that Panacea is scheduled to make an appearance here tomorrow afternoon. There are not many serious cases at the moment so it is likely she will be able to fix you up."

Oh. My. God. The Panacea. And I was going to meet her in person. Maybe she could fix my eyes with everything else. I couldn't help but grin at the thought of no more glasses.

"I thought that might cheer you up a bit." Dad chuckled. "It's good to see you smile again."


	2. Chapter 2

**_It is highly unusual for me to post another chapter so soon. So please do not expect this to be a regular occurrence. For All of you who followed or favorited this story, Thank You!_**

* * *

 **Origins 1-2**

* * *

My three weeks of freedom were up.

Today marked the day I returned to Winslow, my own personal hell in Brockton Bay. At my dad's urging I had told the police everything and true to Dr. Halsey's prediction they had investigated. That's where the good news ends because, my prediction also came true. Nothing was done. There was nothing linking The Trio to the 'prank gone wrong'. There was no doubt in my mind that by calling in the police that I was going to catch holy hell from them today.

They didn't make their move until just after second period. I was almost to my next class when someone pulled my backpack off my shoulders. When I spun around there they were, smirking. My heart started pounding and my vision started to tunnel, I had to calm myself down. There were no lockers in this hallway I told myself. They could not stuff me into one without first taking me to another part of the school and even they weren't stupid enough to try it.

I could do this. Just breathe.

"I thought she would have learned her lesson by now." Madison laughed as she opened by bag and looked me in the eyes. "No one wants you here Taylor."

Emma stepped up next. "She was never all that smart, Madison. I mean, her grades have to be the lowest in the whole school."

Yeah, thanks to you three.

"Take a hint Hebert." Sophia shoved me against the wall. I could feel my temper rising. It must have shown on my face because Sophia's grin got wider. "Whatcha going to do Hebert? Got somethin you wanna say?"

Come on Taylor just breathe I told myself. This is the worst they can do.

Madison pulled out a bottle of grape juice.

"Don't do it Madison." I warned.

She just smiled and poured it into my bag. She bent down and zipped it up before jostling it around to make sure juice covered everything before dropping it at my feet. I clenched my fists willing my power away. It wouldn't do any good if everyone found out I can make and throw projectiles made of…handfuls of neon fire? I'm not sure how I would describe it better than that. Needless to say though, I did not want use that power here. I would instantly become Brockton Bay's newest villain.

"Finally decided to say somthin and still you do nothin." Sophia scoffed and shoved me once more. "That's why you're weak Hebert. The weak will always be prey to the strong."

Oh, I wouldn't count on it bitch. When they started to walk away I grabbed one strap of my bag in both hands and using my weight I hefted the bag and swung it bodily around and slammed it into Sophia's shoulder. Since I had yet to return to my locker since the 'incident' I had all of my books for the day in my bag. When I hit Sophia, I hit her hard. The force of it slammed her into the wall where she crumpled to the floor. I dropped my bag next to her.

Payback is a bitch Sophia.

"What the hell Taylor?" Emma shrieked.

I tilted my head to the side as if I didn't understand. "You three put me in the hospital. It's only fair I do the same to you right?" The look on Madison's face was priceless. The look on Emma's was downright creepy. She looked hopeful if anything. Not what I planned that's for sure. Not that I had a plan beyond hitting Sophia.

"What is going on here!" a teacher came running up the hallway. When he saw Sophia on the ground he turned to Emma. "What happened here?"

Emma was too busy staring at me so Madison took over. "It was Taylor sir. She just went nuts and hit Sophia with her book bag."

The teacher rounded on me. "Is this true?"

Time to play the stupid girl because if there is one thing I have learned at Winslow is that the truth isn't the truth unless it is convenient and easy to swallow. "It is sir. Someone pulled my bag from behind and after what happened with the locker I just kind of panicked. I must have hit Sophia by mistake. It was an accident."

Madison's jaw hung open in disbelief. Emma on the other hand looked strangely pleased.

"You two get her to the nurse's office." The teacher pointed at me. "You are coming with me to the principal's office."

"Yes sir." Just for one more barb. "Tell Sophia I'm sorry when she wakes up."

Sorry I didn't hit her sooner.

* * *

The rest of my day in school saw me sitting in the principal's office with my father as he debated back and forth that I was the target of a prolonged bullying campaign and that despite the school's assurances, I was not safe here. It's funny how quickly the fact that I had possibly injured Sophia was forgotten. Eventually my father threatened to pull me out of Winslow all together.

Principle Blackwell took that bit of news rather well. Too well if you ask me. She passed over some forms that would allow me to be homeschooled so long as I met the academic requirements on a monthly basis. I jumped all over that. Dad wasn't as sure but I pleaded with him to let me at least try homeschooling. I told him if it didn't work I would willingly return to Winslow.

With Winslow behind me, hopefully for good, all that was left was the awkward car ride home.

"I just don't understand Taylor." Dad said. He couldn't wrap his head around the fact that Emma was the head bitch in my trio of tormentors.

"If I knew dad I would tell you." I shrugged.

"Why didn't you say anything before it got this bad?"

Oh boy this argument again. "I went to the teachers but it was their word against mine. The popular girls against a nobody."

"You're not a nobody." He defended.

I sighed. "At Winslow I am. Emma made sure no one would get close to me."

"What about this Sophia girl?"

"Emma's friend. She is the one who pushed me into the locker." I added.

"Broke your nose in the process." He growled. "The Principal said you hit her today?"

I couldn't help the grin on my face. "Knocked her out cold." I said proudly.

Dad just sighed. "It not good to resort to violence Taylor."

"I couldn't just let them walk over me again. If I hadn't hit Sophia like I did then she would have kicked my ass." I crossed my arms in a huff.

"Language." He chided. "You know I can't be home to help you with your school work."

I almost laughed. "I know dad. But look at it this way, now I don't have to worry about someone stealing my work and passing it off as their own."

"Is that why your grades were dropping?"

"For the most part." I shrugged. "Other times they would just simply destroy my work or something like that."

"I'm sorry." He said quietly.

"For what Dad? There wasn't anything you could do about it." Dad's hands tightened on the steering wheel until his knuckles were white and I realized how he took what I said. "But it's over now and thanks to you I don't ever have to go back there."

He relaxed his grip somewhat but the tension was still there. "So long as you keep your grades up. Even if you don't, I will figure out something. You will never be going back to that school."

"Thanks Dad."

"Of course, kiddo."

* * *

"Come on focus." I grumbled to myself.

Not ten minutes before I had somehow transported myself up onto the roof of the house. One second, I was tripping down the stairs and the next, I was on the roof. Our house isn't a big house like you would think when someone mentions a two-story house. It is long, narrow and squeezed in place with a bunch of other similarly designed houses lined up neatly all the way down the street. Oh, there is space between them, about enough for a car or a small truck like my Dad's and technically we have a front and back yard but really it's like a spaced-out apartment complex. So, my worry of someone being close enough to see me panicking on the roof is valid.

Once more I focused on the feeling I had before I found myself on the roof. You know that feeling when you suddenly drop down a hill on a rollercoaster and your stomach feels like it's trying to cram its way into your throat? That's all I had to go on, but when I focused on that sensation I could feel my power responding but nothing was happening. I just wanted to get down from here, it's not like I was asking for something specific like my ro-

-om.

Huh.

My room. What if I wanted to be in the kitch-

-en. Oh, hell yes. I can teleport!

Or I guess what I am doing is teleporting. You can never know for sure with cape powers. Just to be safe I climbed the stairs and double checked that I hadn't left a copy of myself behind in my room. One more check to be sure. A bit of focus and suddenly I'm standing in the hall looking into my room. Nope. No clone of me, just some flickering motes of light that faded pretty quick. Yay, bonus points for not getting lumped in with the likes of Oni Lee. Also, I guess not having copies of myself around would be a good thing. Just having one of me around was enough of a headache.

Isn't that a depressing thought?

Still though, teleportation. While not nearly as cool as flight it was pretty up there in the Mover classification for capes. Add in my lowish powered blaster ability and I could make a pretty respectable Hero. Now I just need a costume and a name.

Something light based and cool sounding. I can't have PHO or the PRT name me. God forbid I end up like Chubster. Hmm maybe something from history or folklore. I made a ball of fire in my hand, noting it was blueish white this time. Hmm, ethereal fire. A Will-o-wisp. My cape name will be Will-o-wisp. Maybe I should spell it different, like Willow Wisp. Its a bit more feminine but not really spelled properly so I'm sure PHO will raise hell but there will be people who have a problem with any name I pick anyway. I'll try thinking of myself as Willow Wisp for a while and see if it fits.

I went back to my room and pulled out my jar of savings and began counting out what I had to work with. A depressing grand total of two hundred and fifty seven dollars and eighty one cents. Not much in the way of being able to make a costume. If I hadn't had to replace so many things over the last year due to the trio I might have had somewhere upwards of five hundred dollars. Nothing I can do about that now.

I pocketed all the bills and dropped the change back in the jar and caught a bus out to the Boardwalk. I could have gone to the cheaper Lord Street Market but with gang tensions as high as they were right now I would be risking anything from getting pocket picked to being caught in the middle of a gang shootout. Well with my powers I could get out of trouble fairly easily so long as another cape wasn't involved but it was best not to risk outing myself.

As I walked along the boardwalk I couldn't help but wonder. Where do capes actually get their equipment? It's not like I can find a store that sells cape quality masks. Hell, if there was one, I probably couldn't afford even a low priced one. A lot of capes started out with homemade masks so maybe I could get the materials and make one. Geez this was going to be harder than I thought. I don't even know what my theme would be. I mean I have what seems to be bright, randomly colored, flame based powers. It's not like I could go around glowing like a Christmas tree, it would be too much of a hazard, especially at night.

There was New Wave whose whole hero roster with the exception of Glory Girl and Panacea had light-based powers and each of their costumes didn't play the theme up at all. Most were skin tight with padded armor in the usual places and looked to be something like a scuba suit made for a full contact sport. There was no way in hell I was going to wear skin tight anything so that was right out.

So, maybe darker clothing was called for. Something sturdy. Ugh this was going to take a while.

* * *

I returned home minus practically my entire savings but I had a somewhat viable means by which I could hide my identity. I had picked up a half face mask that was meant to go with an open-faced motorcycle helmet. It was made of some kind of hard material covered in soft neoprene and had a pair of vents that the tag claimed to filter dust and pollen. Personally, I just thought they looked cool. The remainder of my money was spent on a canvas jacket I found at a thrift store on the edge of the boardwalk. It was too big on me, which is saying something as I am taller than most girls my age, coming down almost to my knees but it had lots of pockets. The sleeves were only a bit longer than they needed to be but nothing too ridiculous. Not the best outfit for a cape but it will do for now besides capes look goofy anyway right up until they show off their kick ass powers so I should be fine. Hopefully. I stashed everything under my bed lest Dad see and start asking questions. Not that he checked my room anymore. Hell, I bet I could be out all night and he wouldn't even notice. Annnd I'm back to depressing thoughts.

I shook my head and headed down stairs to start on dinner. I think I will make meatloaf tonight. I could mess with my powers when Dad left tomorrow.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Before anyone gets started. The costume will change as the story progresses. I have never thought about what a superhero costume would or should look like not to mention being fashionably deficient myself. Suggestions are welcome.**

 **Thank you to all of you whom have followed this right out of the gate. There has been such a great response to the first chapter that I was able to push this chapter through my brain when I should have been paying attention to my classwork with finals coming up. If it feels a little off in some parts please blame my professors. I'm kidding. Mostly.**

 **K. Raiden**


	3. Chapter 3

**In celebration of the end of the semester with good grades I give you Chapter 3!**

 **Oh, and I guess I don't own Worm**.

 **Edit 5/7/18: Okay there have been some complaints about the end of the chapter and I think its cause of the wording please read the note at the end for clarification.**

* * *

 **Origins 1-3**

* * *

I feel stupid.

I _look_ stupid.

I looked into the thin full-length mirror that hung on my bedroom door. I looked ridiculous. The coat that I was thinking would make a good costume had back fired a bit. When I thought I would look a bit homeless I didn't think it would be to this extent.

"Urgh", I shrugged the jacket off. Without it I felt smaller. I checked the mirror again. Sigh. I looked smaller. Well, thinner like a string bean.

About the only thing that looked good was the mask I had bought. The dark color almost a match to my hair. I sat down on the edge of my bed and blew out a breath. No costume no being a hero., or at least not long before I got found out.

Deciding to play with my powers a bit I held out my hands in front of me and focused of the feeling of letting go. Flames flickered into life in each hand. The right side an ethereal blue. The left, a ghostly green. I flicked my hands and the flames floated out and hung in the air. Cape powers are so weird.

I leaned over to my nightstand and grabbed a pen from the top drawer. Slowly I reached out and poked the green fire. The fire exploded with a thump, sending the pen flying from my hand to smack against the wall. I looked at my hand and saw no burns or felt any pain.

I reached out my hand again and poked the blue fire with my finger. No explosion, no heat, nothing but a slight tingling sensation. Taking a chance, I grabbed the fire in my hand and squeezed. A few flames licked out from between my fingers before dying out. Again, no heat, pain, or damage.

I guess I am immune to my own power. Probably a good thing.

I called another flame into my hand. A twitch of my hand and it floated over to my other hand. I tossed it back and forth a few times before tossing it up with a laugh.

Unfortunately, it hit the overhead light in the room and blew it apart as if I had thrown a bowling ball at it.

"Shit," I focused on the kitchen and teleported.

A few steps over to the pantry allowed me to retrieve a broom and a dustpan. I considered teleporting back to my room but all the broken glass that was likely scattered around the room made me reconsider. Maybe I should move my power testing somewhere other than my bedroom. What would I do for my costume since there was no way I was going out in my jacket? Should I just go with a hoodie until I figure out a new costume? Something to think about while I clean up the glass.

* * *

.

* * *

Goggles and facemask? Check.

Hoodie? Check.

Pepper spray? Check.

Pocket knife? Check.

Shoes tied tight? Check.

I jumped up and down a bit. No jingly sounds? Check.

I knew I was procrastinating my first night out as a cape. Even if it was only as practice, I was still nervous. Taking a deep breath, I checked myself over in the mirror again. I looked like any other teen out on the street. Dressed in all black. With a face mask. Sigh I look like a minor villain or a henchman. Whatever it's not as if my appearance would matter just yet.

Okay.

This is it.

My first night out.

I can do this.

I focused on the backyard and in a blink, I was there. Time to see just how far I can go with this power. I focused on the boardwalk. Nothing. Huh I guess that's too far. Maybe something a bit closer. The parking garage at the hospital? It was about half the distance to the boardwalk just in a different direction. Annnnd nothing.

"Fuck."

I slapped my hand over my mouth. It wouldn't due for Dad to catch me sneaking out. Ok new plan, get away from the house first then experiment. I focused on the space between houses at the end of the street. I arrived in perfect silence in the shadows between houses. I sighed with some relief, it was not a small distance but not so grand either. Ok next destination. Maybe the gas station only a few miles up the main road. Focus and….success!

Woah. It felt like I had stretched all of my muscles out at once to the point that they were sore. I staggered over to the wall and leaned against it. Okay so maybe that was a bit too much all at once. Ugh okay, limit the jumps to just a few blocks for now. Looking across the street I focused on the rooftop of the small three-story warehouse turned slummy apartments that marked the edge of the docks district.

When I landed on the roof I collapsed. Every muscle in my body was clenching up in a cramp. I had to clench my teeth to muffle the scream I couldn't hold back. The pain faded slowly and left me shaking, unable to even rise from my prone position. I flailed feebly until I managed to roll over onto my back so I could look at the stars instead of the gravel rooftop. I used to look at the stars with Mom and now that she was gone they made me feel closer to her somehow.

God, I miss her.

I don't know how long I laid there, looking at the stars, but when a voice called out to me and I jerked in surprise, I was no longer in pain every time I moved. "Hey what are you doing up here?"

I rolled onto my side a saw an elderly man at the roof access door. "Taking a break." Was my lame answer.

"Take a break somewhere else." The old man pulled a pipe out of his pocket and lit it with a few puffs. "We don't need no trouble around here, specially from some wannabe cape. So, you just get on goin'."

Climbing to my feet I walked to the edge of the roof and looked around for a new destination.

"Well what are you waiting for?" the old man grouched.

I turned to the old man as I thought about the roof of the warehouse on the street corner. I can only imagine his face as I faded away into motes of light. 'Wannbe cape' my ass.

I teleported a few more times without falling over in pain or any pain at all so long as I limited my teleporting around a mile at most. I was a bit fatigued after a few rapid jumps but no more so than if I had run once around the track at Winslow. Maybe my teleporting power was like a muscle, if I exercised it, it would get stronger. I poked at my stomach. I should probably work on my body too if I was going to be a hero.

* * *

.

* * *

"Taylor, I am happy you are taking care of yourself but is jogging to and from the library really necessary?" Dad sat at the kitchen table waiting for his coffee to brew. He's not much of a morning person, doubly so when he hasn't had his coffee yet.

"Because the alternative is doing jumping jacks in the backyard." I tied my running shoes on. "This way I can both get exercise and go to the library."

"I don't like the idea of you being on the streets." Dad grumbled.

I patted the pocket of my jacket (no not the stupid cape jacket, a different one), "I have the pepper spray you gave me."

Dad just huffed and glared at the coffee pot as if it would brew any faster.

"I have to get out of the house Dad. It's driving me nuts to stay cooped up here." I left the house before he woke up enough to put any actual effort in the argument. I jumped over the bottom step as it was still broken and stretched my legs. The run to the library was a long one. When I first started running a month ago I had to stop and catch my breath after every mile or so. Now I only had to stop twice the whole way.

I spent my time at the library doing the work I needed to send in to the school to prove I was keeping up with my education before spending probably far too much time on PHO. I have been keeping a close eye on the Brockton Bay thread in case any posts about a new cape had been seen. Thankfully, my cape identity has flown under everyone's radar for the time being. Though there were some sightings of a new cape joining the Wards on patrol at the end of last week. Somme big guy dressed in blue. I clicked on the thread to see today's updates and nearly screamed in horror when the very first post was about me.

 **XxVoid_CowboyxX**

 _There is a new Cape in Brockton Bay! I was sitting out on the deck of my apartment when this guy just appears on the roof of the apartments across from mine. I couldn't see him that well but he disappeared after a few seconds. I think it was a teleporter!_

My face fell into my hands. Of all the people to see me it was PHO's outcast Void Cowboy. That guy has been banned so many times for a wide range of reasons, from speculating a capes identity to making inappropriate comments about underage capes. He was a total creep and I was near his apartment last night? I am never going to that neighborhood again. I had been sticking to the safer parts of town which meant the fringes of ABB and Empire territory. I might be a cape but I was too new to be picking a fight with other capes. That went doubly so for the capes from the two most dangerous gangs in the city.

I refreshed the page to check for any responses to Void Cowboy and was more than a little relieved that a few were already discounting his claims as attention seeking. His bad reputation was doing me a favor here. Him being the first to talk about the new cape would probably do more to hide my identity than anything I could say.

I leaned back in my chair and breathed a sigh of relief. Independent capes didn't last long in Brockton Bay but I wasn't about to join the Wards or a gang. That meant keeping as low a profile as possible, only intervening in petty crimes like the mugging a few days ago or scaring off some dealers last weekend. I hadn't captured anyone but then again, I didn't have a phone to call it in either. So, I would limit myself to just stopping the crimes for now. Lighting up an ally way with my blaster power is usually enough to deter or outright stop criminal activity.

So, I am a hero that can't do much beyond scaring unpowered criminals. I can't help but sigh in resignation, some hero I am. My powers would be far more effective on a team of heroes and I absolutely refuse to join up with the Wards. Maybe I should try and talk to New Wave.

I searched New Wave on the computer and found their webpage. It wasn't what I expected, although I don't know what I expected from a family of Parahuman Heroes but certainly not a well-organized and catchy webpage. There was even a section for recorded footage from body cams. I couldn't help myself I had to click on it. Imagine my disappointment when it asked for a credit card. Figures all footage would be behind a pay wall. Capes need money too.

Actually, I wonder if I should do something like that. If I could sell the videos of my being a hero then I might be able to afford a decent costume. Something to think about I guess. Hell, I don't even have a camera let alone one of those small durable body cams.

Hmm, does stealing money from criminals count as a villainous act? I mean if you were to take down a drug den or somthing and happen upon some cash while you were there and only used the money to further your heroic deeds or even just pay the bills, is it still a crime? I suppose technically it is, but morally is it wrong?

"Excuse me miss? Is everything alright?"

The librarian had walked right up next to me without me even knowing she was there. I about jumped out of my skin when she spoke.

"Uh, yeah, just kind of lost in thought I guess." I gave her a weak smile.

"Oh well if you are sure." The librarian looked a bit uncomfortable. "Would you like me to renew the login for the computer?"

I looked at the computer screen and saw the library logo slowly bouncing its way around the edge. "No that's okay, I was pretty much done anyway." I picked up my jacket from where it hung on the back of my chair and headed out the door. The question now was risk the crowded streets for the jog home or catch the bus and spend the rest of the day in town? My stomach chose to voice its opinion that ultimately swayed my decision in favor of a visit to Fugly Bob's.

After the customary marveling at the wall of Challenger winners I ordered a classic with a side of waffle fries and a diet soda. The place was starting to fill up as lunch time neared. A brief look around and I spotted an empty table in the corner out of the way. Perfect. I carried my greasy bit of Heaven over to my chosen locale and sat with my back to the wall so I could people watch.

About halfway through my burger an odd group of teenagers walked in. I say odd because they were clearly still of the age to be in school and they were an odd mix to be sure. The foremost teen was a pretty girl with dark blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail. Behind her, was the only one of the group that could actually be an adult. He had a serious face and a tall strong frame, dark skin and his hair in cornrows. The next boy could have passed for a girl if he dressed differently. His dark curly hair hung down to his shoulders. The last was a rough looking girl who gave off the vibe that you should just leave her alone.

The blonde girl gave her order and scanned the room before locking eyes with me. The grin she wore gave me chills. I looked away out the window. So, imagine my surprise when she sits in the chair next to me shortly followed by the rest of her group.

"Hi, you look like you could use some company." The girl popped a french-fry into her mouth.

I didn't know what to say. The only times I had ever been in this kind of situation it was a se-

"This isn't a set up." The girl interrupted my thoughts.

How did she know what I-

Her grin was back in full force. "It's written all over your face."

The big guy frowned at the blonde girl, "Lisa, maybe this wasn't your best idea."

"Yea we know you're smarter than everyone. You ain't gotta go prove it to random girls." The pretty boy laughed, leaning back in his seat.

"Fuck you Alec." Blonde girl laughed.

It's official, I am totally lost. "Um…"

The blonde girl turned back to me, "Oh, right. Anyway, I'm Lisa and this," she gestured to the young man. "Is Brian. The idiot is Alec and that's Rachel."

The girl Rachel seemed to be ignoring the whole thing in favor of her burger.

"Taylor," was my response.

"So, like I was saying when we sat down, you looked like you could use some company." Lisa grinned.

"I don't know what you mean." I deflected. I needed time to wrap my head around this.

"Hmm, not used to social interaction with people your own age huh?" Lisa leaned back in her chair with a puzzled look on her face.

"Lisa." Brian's tone was that of a warning but Lisa waved him off.

"Oh, come on, what's the harm in being friendly?"

If only you knew.

"I don't think she's interested." Alec drawled.

"I'm not sure what you expect of me." I ventured.

"Stupid"

"Rachel cut it out." Brian warned.

Lisa looked me once over as if studying me. "There is nothing we want other than for somewhere to sit and to be friendly. Maybe I got it wrong, but it really did look to me like you would have benefited from a little company."

Great even total strangers think I am a complete loser. I smeared ketchup around on my plate with my last waffle fry.

"Maybe it was too much at once." Lisa shrugged. "Sorry for just butting in but I can't help myself sometimes." She pulled a sharpie from her pocket and wrote something on a napkin before folding it and handing it to me. "Maybe next time." she got up from the table and tossed the remainder of her food in the trash. "Well we should get going anyhow."

"But we just got here." Alec complained.

Brian also got up, "You can walk and eat, let's go."

"Heathens." Alec joked.

The last member of their group, Rachel, simply picked up her burger and left the tray and her trash on the table. Rude but whatever.

Lisa waved to me before being dragged out by Brian.

"What a weird group." I took a sip of my drink and opened the napkin and promptly choked.

Underneath a phone number it read 'If you want to talk about capes, call me'.

* * *

 **Author's Note : Thank you all who have added this fic to their fav/follows! All questions asked in reviews will be answered via PM so as not to fluff up the word count. **

**Edit Note: Alright I have changed the wording some but if you are one of those that has concluded that Tattletale has immediately determined that Taylor is a cape then please bear with me for a moment. **

**She hasn't. When she first walks in she sees Taylor and smiles because she sees someone interesting and sits with her for her own amusement if nothing else. During her needling of Taylor she gets the sense that Taylor is hiding a secret and her curiosity takes over. Here is her reasoning behind the note. When Lisa first sits down at Taylor's table she sees Taylor immediately pull away. This leads her to the conclusion that Taylor has an aversion to others likely due to bullies due to her being out of school. Even with introductions Taylor was still trying to withdrawal from the situation but was not looking for a physical exit. this lead her to suspect the possibility of Taylor having powers, but Taylors physical build didn't match any capes she was aware of so she couldn't be sure with the possibility of a fresh trigger being such a low percentage it was a poor gamble at best. Deciding to sate her curiosity she made the offer to Via napkin to Taylor to discuss capes. This has two possibilities. If Taylor calls and wants to talk about capes as a civilian then cool she was wrong and maybe has someone she can use as an alibi in the future. But if Taylor asks about being a cape then she will have confirmed her suspicions and may attempt to recruit Taylor.** **To put it plainly Lisa is making a guess that could go either way but the potential for gain far outweighs any wasted time on her part.**

 **If there are further questions feel free to leave them in the reviews or a PM. I won't delete Guest reviews unless they are just plain abuse (you know who you are) and not about a specific dislike in the fic, but guest reviews will not receive a response unless there are enough about the same issue that it warrants an edit or mention in the next chapter. Reviews by readers whom have a profile will receive a response via PM for questions. Thank you either way for taking the time to leave a review and help me smooth it out a bit.**

 **K. Raiden**


	4. Chapter 4

**Origins 1-4**

* * *

"Shit. Shit. Shit."

I haven't been a practicing cape for even a week and already someone has discovered my secret identity. How the hell did that girl, Lisa, know? Does she know who I am? Does she know where I live?

"So damn frustrating" I fell onto my bed and yelled my frustration into the pillows.

"Taylor?" a knock came from my bedroom door. "Is everything okay?"

Dad's home? "It's open," I called though my voice was muffled by my face still being buried in a pillow.

"Hey kiddo," Dad opened my door but didn't enter my room.

I rolled over and sat up on the edge of my bed. "Hey Dad, your home early." He didn't look so good. Like he hadn't been sleeping much lately.

Dad shifted uncomfortably. "Not a lot of work at the docks right now." He leaned into my room and looked around. "I heard noises, are you okay?"

I flushed with embarrassment. "I feel like I made an idiot of myself today."

"Impossible, you are the smartest girl I know." Dad crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame, trying to act casual but I could see the fatigue.

"I'm pretty sure you are biased." I laughed.

"I am the very embodiment of impartiality." He sniffed.

"You've been reading Mom's books again." I regretted my words as soon as they left my mouth. I could almost see him drifting away again.

"Dad I didn-"

"No, it's okay." Despite his words he wouldn't look me in the eyes. "I was thinking maybe ordering takeout from that place you like over on Dover street. Do you want your usual?"

I knew it was an excuse for him to be able to get out of the house and away from the reminders of Mom but I couldn't help but feel like he was trying to get away from me. I heard the rattle of his keys and the closing of the front door. Looking at the clock I saw that it read quarter to four. I wonder if her would actually get Chinese food or if he would forget when he went wherever he goes when he runs away.

I flopped back down onto my bed. Great job me.

* * *

.

* * *

Dad didn't get home until almost two in the morning. I heard him stumble into the small table where he usually leaves his truck keys, followed by the creaking of the stairs, and finally the click of his bedroom door.

I rolled over in bed to face the window. There was no way I was going out tonight after worrying when, or _if,_ Dad would come home. That thought sent a shiver down my spine. Besides, like it or not, my costume is a bust. I needed a new one and I have no idea what to do about it. Maybe I should call that girl Lisa and see what she knows. I could play dumb. Surely, I could fool a girl I haven't said more than a few sentences to.

Fuck it.

I'll call her and see if she wants to meet on the Boardwalk tomorrow.

* * *

.

* * *

She's late.

She said to meet at the Bay Café at ten and it's a quarter past. I sipped at my way overpriced coffee and tapped my foot with impatience. Had she bailed on me? Was this some kind of set up like with The Trio? I was just about to leave when she walked in through the door.

"Hey!" she greeted as she slid into the chair across from me. "Sorry I got caught up in something for work."

"No problem," I lied. "What kinda job could a eightee-"

"Sixteen." Lisa corrected.

"Sixteen? That's bearly older than me!" Okay something was defiantly up.

"So suspicious." Lisa grinned. "You know people who look for secrets in everything using are the ones hiding the biggest ones."

I shifted uncomfortably in my chair. It was like she could read my mind.

Lisa only smiled wider.

"Does anyone tell you that is unnerving?" I asked.

"All the time."

What am I supposed to do with that? "So, uh, what do you want to talk about?"

"You tell me." she said. "You are the one who called me."

That damn grin was getting on my nerves. "Right, uh.."

"You're not very good at this are you?" she asked.

Duh. "No, not really."

"Why not?" Lisa leaned back in her chair.

What do I tell her?

She sighed. "Let me guess you were bullied or otherwise had a stress filled daily life for the past year and a half. Am I close?"

"H-how did you know? Did someone tell you?" I demanded. I knew it, this was some kind of prank. I scanned the interior of the coffee shop for the Trio. It had to be them behind this.

"No, no one told me anything. Most people don't look for cameras or hidden accomplices. Then there is how you lean away from me every time I lean forwards in my chair. And, to top it all off, you watch my chin to see where I am looking instead of meeting my eyes. All this tells me you have trouble dealing with others even those your own age and what's the most likely cause of that? Bullying."

"I-," I didn't know what to say. I never noticed I did those things and yet those were the things that gave away my greatest shame. "How?" I asked.

Lisa shrugged her shoulders, "I'm good at reading people. It's like those fraud psychics that used to be on TV before parahumans became a thing. Where they would read your reactions to different things and make a vague reference that allows you to fill in the blanks either with words or more actions. Almost anyone can learn it, I'm just quick on the uptake is all."

"Must be nice to be able to read people that well."

"I can say it got old pretty fast," Lisa's frowned. "and all dating came to a complete stop."

"Is it really that bad?" She had to be overstating things.

Lisa gave me a flat look. "imagine being able to basically tell what a guy is thinking every time they look at you, and notice just how often, and where, their eyes drift. No thanks."

I suppressed a shudder. I mean my dating experience adds up to exactly zero thanks in no small part to the Trio but even I understood that sometimes ignorance was bliss.

"So, uh, your note said if I wanted to talk about capes to call you. what did you mean by that?" Okay I can do this just don't act weird and she won't know what I'm up to.

Lisa's mischievous grin returned.

Breathe, she's just messing with me. Probably.

"Just what I said. I like talking about capes and when I don't have anyone to talk cape stuff with I'm on PHO." She got up from her chair. "Let me grab a coffee and we can get down to business."

Somehow Lisa with coffee doesn't make me feel better about this.

"Mmm, not bad." Lisa returned sipping her coffee. "I can't say I like it for the price but it's not bad otherwise." Lisa slid back down into her chair. "okay, what did you decide on?"

"Decide on what?"

"What to talk about of course."

"Uh cape costumes?" Shit! I practically just gave myself away!

Lisa tilted her head. "Cape costumes huh? Most people want to talk about what cape is their favorite or what power is the most bullshit."

I snorted. "That's easy, Eidolon is the most overpowered cape by far."

"Yeah, but he is the easy choice." Lisa huffed.

I shrugged, "Cause it's true."

"What about locally?" Lisa sipped at her coffee. "Who would you pick for Brockton Bay?"

"Lung took on the whole Protectorate once and walked away from that, so he's my choice."

"But he can be stopped before he has a chance to ramp up." Lisa argued.

I frowned back at her, "Then who would you pick?"

Lisa scrunched up her face in thought, "Hmm, maybe Panacea."

"Panacea?"

"Yeah." She defended. "Look, New Wave might say she is a healer but she is able to render someone unconscious with a touch. That doesn't really seem like healing to me."

"But-"

"Oh, sure, she uses her powers for healing and does a great job of it too, but I think there is something more there that could put her at the top of Brockton Bay." Lisa leaned back and looked annoyingly smug.

I sipped at my coffee and tried to ignore her smugness.

"So, cape costumes." Lisa prompted.

"It was the first thing that popped into my head."

"Oh? And what put it in your mind?" Lisa leaned across the table in a clearly over exaggerated whisper. "Are you a new Cape?"

WHAT?! "I wish I had powers but not a Cape." I tried my best to keep my voice even, praying she believed me.

Lisa frowned. "Bummer. There were rumors on PHO of a new Ward in town."

"Really? I hadn't heard." Hopefully I was in the clear.

Lisa shrugged, "Just a rumor for now. I think it started with a guy who claims to work for the PRT but he didn't have the 'Verified PRT' tag so who knows if it's true."

"Was this in the last day or so?" I asked.

Lisa pulled out her phone, one of those fancy touch screen ones, and showed me the screen. "It was about thirty minutes ago. I saw it as I was coming to meet you."

It really was a nice phone and I had to fight down a pang of jealousy. "Wow when you said you were always on PHO you weren't kidding."

She shrugged again. "So, cape costumes. What about them?"

"Well I mean there is so much about Cape costumes that make me wonder." I sipped at my coffee again trying to think of how to lead my questions properly. "Like, why do so many Heroes and Villains wear skin tight costumes?"

"That's easy. Look at the capes powers, if they have a power that requires them to get in moderately close to their target excess fabric or whatever is going to either get in the way of provide a handhold in a fight with another cap"

I frowned, was it really that simple? "I guess that makes sense."

Lisa smiled. "you don't sound happy with my answer."

"No, it's just that in hind sight it's pretty simple. I can't believe I believe I didn't think of it."

"There are plenty of capes out there with something different. Look at Eidolon with his body armor robe combo he has going on. Or Myrddin with his crazy wizard get up. Even Rune from Empire Eighty-Eight."

"Why does it sound like you are trying to reassure me that not all capes wear bodysuits? I'm not a cape so it doesn't matter to me what they wear. What I was thinking is how all these capes get tailor made costumes that fit just right? They can't all make their own so why aren't more capes exposed when they get their costumes?"

"Because no one wants to break the Unwritten Rules." Lisa's serious tone. "They can actually be found on PHO but they aren't official by any means."

"If they aren't official then why follow them at all?"

"Cause people who don't, typically wind up dead. Like that idiot that killed Fleur from New Wave." Lisa leaned forward onto the table, face serious. "The guy that did it was Empire, but because he killed Fleur in her civilian identity Kaiser himself killed him. There is one thing that ninety-nine-point nine percent of capes agree on and that is you don't mess with another capes civilian identity. Not even the heroes will cross that line."

I frowned and crossed my arms. "But if the heroes knew a villain's civilian identity couldn't they just surprise and arrest them?"

"Sure they could but then the villains would go after hero's civilian identities or their families or even on killing sprees in extreme cases. The Unwritten Rules keep the peace in its own way and no one wants to be the one to cross that line. Its almost on par with breaking an Endbringer truce."

"I have never heard of any of this." I admitted.

Lisa wave away the comment with her hand. "It's all on PHO, just not in one easy to read place. If you spend as much time as I do on PHO you would have put it together too."

"I'm not so sure." I answered. "But other than the unwritten rules I can't see capes just ordering a costume from a catalogue."

Lisa shrugged. "I don't know how it works but I'm sure a lot of capes get their costumes from whatever organization they are a part of."

Well that's not good news for me. "I wonder if that is why there are so few Rogue capes in comparison to Heroes and Villains."

Lisa snorted. "I don't think that plays into it all that much. Rogues don't last long because either they are killed or forced into a Villains group or the Protectorate. The Villains recruit either by greed or by force and the Protectorate as an alternative to jail time on what ever charges they can bring up against non-affiliated capes."

"It sounds like the Protectorate are almost as bad as the gangs."

Lisa nodded. "In some ways worse if you think about it. They have a much wider influence and they encourage kids to fight."

I guess my silence counted as an answer because she continued as if it was.

"I mean think about it. Have you ever heard of a Ward who wasn't put out on the streets on patrol? Or how rarely do you see them paired up with an adult Hero or out on call with the PRT? I'm just saying that the Protectorate are no angels, no matter how good their PR is." Lisa crossed her arms and gave me a look as if she was daring me to argue.

Instead I took another route. "What about teams like New Wave?"

"I personally think they are nuts for revealing their identities, but to each their own. They used to be a pretty big deal, I mean they took down Marquis back when Allfather was still running Empire. Now, though they hardly ever go out in costume other than Panacea or Glory Girl." Lisa said the last name as though she was trying not to say something else in its place. "But back when they were a big deal they were probably about as close to ideal as you could get. They fought the fight and stuck around for clean up afterwards as a part of their whole Cape accountability thing."

I hummed in thought, "So the whole cape thing, both heroes and villains, is one big complicated nightmare."

"Well, yeah, just like anything else that big in scope." Lisa said as if it were completely obvious. I guess she did have a point. On the table her phone lit up and gave a brief chirp of a ringtone. Lisa picked up her phone and glanced at the message with a frown. "Somethings come up at work I have to go."

I exchanged goodbyes with her and finished my coffee off. A brief check of my watch revealed that we had only been talking for just over a half hour. I had kind of expected it to have lasted longer but I suppose I did learn a lot about the cape scene that I didn't know before. Though I was still at square one for my costume. With a sigh I exited the coffee shop and decided to browse the shops. I couldn't afford anything but maybe something would inspire an idea.

* * *

 **Authors Note : This chapter took longer than I hoped and didn't fully cover everything I wanted but that's what the other chapters are for, no?**

 **I've started a new job that gives me more hours so most of my free time has been filled though I still write bit and pieces of chapters on break. If you notice a strange skip in word flow then it's likely I was mid-sentence when break ended.**

 **Happy 4th of July!**

 **K. Raiden**


	5. Chapter 5

**Origins 1-5**

* * *

I pulled the long jacket of my costume closer as a chilly wind rose up blowing out towards the Bay. A glance at the cloud covers sky supported the weather man's prediction of snow, even if it had yet to fall. Looking like a vagrant be damned, it was too cold out for just a hoodie and that wind was cold enough to feel in your bones.

I looked around the neighborhood that I had chosen to patrol for the night. It was decently clean for Brockton Bay, near the edges of the ABB territory. The streetlights worked, the sidewalks were clear of clutter and trash. Only the occasional bit of graffiti marred signs or a building on the street corner, showing to whom the streets belonged. I wonder if even here, in this neighborhood, the residents were required to pay protection money. If they had to worry about their young women and girls being taken off the street.

Looking down the street I focused on the corner of the roof at the end of the block. Then I was there.

And so was the chilly breeze. I shivered and hoped I wasn't going to catch a cold.

Movement in the distance caught my eye. I focused and teleported to e rooftop on the direction i had seen something.

There! Again, something in the distance. It must be moving on the roof tops as well.

I teleported closer. Reoriented and teleported again. Repeating the process until I got a good look at what I was chasing. Three massive reptilian dogs with four riders. Three of which carried a large duffel bag slung on a strap across their back.

They jumped across the space between roof in an ungainly looking grace. Even once clear across a double lane street to the roofs on the other side.

I teleported again this time ahead of them to get a better look. The dogs loped and jumped by. Something that big had to have weighed a ton or more. I spared a moment to examine the roof where they had landed on one of their jumps. Other than a few scratch marks there was no sign of the massive dog thing landing on the roof. Cape powers are weird so why shouldn't there be giant dogs that don't collapse buildings?

I stood and looked towards the direction they were going and picked the farthest rooftop I could see and then I was there. A twinge in my stomach let me know I was pushing it on the teleporting. Sure I was getting better but it hasn't been long enough for any real effect.

A sharp whistle pierced the air and one of the lizard dogs, riderless, landed on my rooftop with its eyes locked on me. I looked past it to see the other two dogs spread out on separate buildings. I spun and looked for the tallest roof top I could see. Which only happened to be maybe one floor higher than my previous spot but it was a fair distance away. I focused on it and teleported. My stomach twisted again.

With my new vantage I looked back the way I had come to see a very confused looking lizard dog sniffing around where I had been.

A gust of wind picked up behind me almost pushing me a step towards the dog thing.

Must be a hell of a cold front coming in I thought absently.

The lizard dog's head whipped around in my direction and sniffed the air. It had my sent I realized. I would have to go down wind of it if I wanted to get away. I looked further beyond the dogs, how may jumps did I have left before the pain got too bad.

I heard a faint whistle that was quickly swallowed by the wind. The dogs must have heard it too because in unison they converged on a shadowy section of rooftop. Shadows spilled forth consuming the dogs, then the roof, and kept going.

They were going to get away.

But could I really do anything about it? I had teleported too much, too far, and too quickly. If I kept going it wasn't just going to be my stomach twisting with pain. My whole body was going to seize up and then I would make an easy snack for one of the lizard dogs.

My night of heroing was over short and useless as it was. It was time to head home and do some research on these dog things.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I know its a short chapter but I find that writing and posting one scene at a time is much easier with my free time being what it is. So it may be that I post more short chapters like this for a while unless a scene really grabs me. Apologies for those that dislike short chapters (pretty much everyone I bet). I will endeavor to make them a bit longer if I can. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Edit: Auto-correct did a number on this chapter but I think I have fixed it.**

* * *

A Light in the Dark 1-6

* * *

"Ahhh-chooo!" Ugh I knew I was going to get sick. I sniffed and shuffled my way over to the stove to start boiling water for tea. With any luck I can get ahead of it and keep it from being too bad.

"Taylor was that you I heard?" Dad called down the stairs.

"Yeah." I called back up.

"You sick?" Dad asked as he walked into the kitchen. "I know it has been cold the last few days." He placed his palm on my forehead.

"Supposed to use the back of your hand." I said.

"Huh?" Dad looked bewildered "Why?"

I couldn't tell him cause that was they way mom had always done it, so I just shrugged.

"I'm pretty sure that's just for checking doors in case of a fire kiddo. If your forehead is that hot then I think your hair would have caught fire." He laughed at his own joke.

I just rolled my eyes and turned back to check the water for my tea.

"Maybe you should take the bus to the library this week." Dad put a couple of bills on the countertop. "If the weather doesn't let up, then next week too."

"Dad I have a bus pass I don't need money to ride the bus."

Dad turned to me the ghost of shame in his expression. "Then use it to make sure you eat someething hot for lunch. That's got to be good for fighting a cold."

"Thanks dad." I gave him a smile to show I appreciated his effort. It seemed to perk him up a bit so I'll count that as a success.

Dad grabbed his keys and was about to head out the door when he stopped. "Be careful today Taylor. Kurt called this morning and said there is more gang activity than usual this morning, something about villains and a casino."

I rolled my eyes where he could see. "Yeah dad cause I'm a hero and I'm going to hat up and go all super on the gangs." I thought I would get a laugh or maybe a chuckle at the very least.

All I got was a silent, slight frown. "Just be careful okay?"

"I will dad." Was all I could say.

* * *

I decided to skip the library today. Potentially sick or not I wanted to see what the gangs were up to if it was worrying the Dockworkers Association.

This would be the first time I would be going out in daylight as a cape. With the increased visibility I was a little nervous but I needed to see for myself. Needed to feel like I was a Hero.

It was still quite chilly out even with the sun unobstructed by clouds so I would be wearing both my too large hoodie and hideous jacket. Focusing on the roof top I wanted I was off.

It's weird. The city felt so much more open, so much bigger during the day. From where I was I felt like there were more streets, more buildings, more everything. I turned towards the docks. As it was my house wasn't that far from the docks and thankfully out of the reach of the ABB's protection racket.

The Docks. Wasn't that where those lizard dogs were heading? Good place to hide I guess. The docks were a real shit hole in some places. Abandoned buildings abounded and other buildings that were legally condemned still held occupants whom could afford nowhere else. Then of course there was the ABB. Don't get me wrong. It's not as if they go around smashing windows or destroying cars, so long as you were up on your protection payment of course. Word around Winslow is the gang actually maintains a lot of the small stores and apartments in the core of the Docks.

So much the better to keep your money flowing if everyone doesn't move out.

My destination chosen I made the teleporting jumps at a leisurely pace. Ending atop an abandoned brick factory building or some such. All was quiet except I could hear a dog barking inside the building I stood on. Sounded like a medium to small dog. Probably a stray. That made me frown. I like dogs, never owned one but still I like them well enough that seeing one without out a home is sad. Well, best not disturb this one's improvised home, I focused on the next building and made the jump leaving the factory behind.

* * *

I came across my first crime in one of the seedier areas. A young man was trying to jimmy his way into a beat up car. I called a ball of fire, electric purple, to my right hand. Purple? That was rare. I almost never get those.

Well I took aim and threw it down into the street near the would be car thief.

The flash of exploding purple fire, only as big as a modest beach ball, plus the noise of it, sufficiently startled the thief. So much in fact he nearly smacked himself in the face with the slim jim.

"Whoozat?" The man slurred.

A drunk? Druggie most like.

I called a pair of fireballs, one in each hand, and used them to get the attention of the thief and illuminate me in what I hoped was an eerie if not intimidating fashion.

The thief squinted up at me. "Tha fuck you want?"

I tossed the fire in my left hand to land in front of the man. The force of it spraying the man's legs with loose bits of grit that accumulated on the sides of the streets.

"Ayyy!" The man covered his face dropping the slim jim. He looked back up at me then at something past me to my left face twisting into an indiscernible expression. "Alrigh' alrigh', I'm goin'" he shuffled off down the street and turned the nearest corner out of sight.

"Pbbpt." The sound of a someone trying to hold in a laugh was unmistakable.

I turned slowly to find the lizard dogs with three riders looking back at me from the other end of the roof top. I hadn't even heard them land on the roof. I looked past them. The distance between buildings wasn't actually all that far for something the size of the dogs. They may not even had to have needed to do much more than a stretching step to cross.

My confusion must have been evident because one of the riders, a lanky guy wearing a loose white shirt that belongs in a Romeo and Juliet play, and leggings was holding his stomach as he leaned on his dog thing for support as he laughed. If I could see his face behind the mask I would bet he had the beginnings of tears in his eyes from the way he was yucking it up.

"Your the guy-, no, girl we saw the other night." This time it was a slender girl, maybe a young woman, dirty blonde hair wearing a skin tight purple suit that had some sort of design on the chest. I shoved the flash of jealousy of her bust size down. "So what are you supposed to be? A Homeless Hero?" She snarked.

God damnit.

"No not homeless. A hero on a budget then." The blonde tapped a finger to her chin. "So new girl what's your deal?"

I didn't answer I checked out the third rider. A burlish, girl if I had to guess, that wore a plastic dog mask. The girl growled at me when our eyes met. Actually growled. Weird.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" The purple girl waved her arms around to get my attention.

I intended to take a step back but I took a step forward instead.

"Easy there new girl. We're not here to fight." Purple girl explained."What's you cape name anyway?"

"Willow Wisp." I answered simply.

Purple girl tapped her chin again. "Cause of the fire, huh."

"That's stupid" wannabe Romeo snorted.

"Ignore Regent, everyone else does." The girl said offhandedly.

"Fuck You Tats." The boy said without heat.

"Not even to save your life Reg." Was what was most definitely a frequently repeated response. "Anyway, I'm Tattletale and the idiot is Regent. And-" Tattletale waved a hand at the other girl. "That is Bitch. Her choice." She preempted my internal question.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"For you to get rid of the fire for one." Tattletale nodded to my right.

Fire? I raised my right hand to see the fire ball I had previously held had now wreathed my hand in blue silently burning flames.

That's new.

I shook my hand as if trying to get rid of excess water and the flames winked out.

"Thanks." The girl slid down from the dog thing. "So listen capes don't last that long solo and I know you got the hero thing in your head but I want you to think about maybe joining us."

"What?" Bitch snarled.

I can't help but think that cape name is perfect for the girl.

"Hang on Bitch-"

God it had to be cathartic to have a teammate called Bitch.

"-it's just a little recruitment pitch." Tattletale soothed.

"And what if she says yes then what?" Bitch snarled back.

"She won't. She's -"

"Then why the fuck are you asking her?"

"Bitch please- "

Heh

"- just listen to me for a sec-."

Bitch ignored her, "You ain't the leader. If we're not going to fight I'm leaving." She let out a piercing whistle and the three dog things turned and bounded of the roof.

"Whoa-" Regent scrabbled for a grip on his suddenly moving mount, found purchase briefly, then lost his grip and fell in a sprawling roll onto the adjacent roof top.

Tattletale let out a long frustrated breath.

Regent stood up and brushed himself off and sauntered over to the edge of his building and looked over the edge, whistled and stepped back. "Hey Tattletale, I'm stuck over here."

"I hate today." Tattletale grumbled loud enough for me to hear. "Wait a minute." She called back to Regent.

She turned to me placing a strained smile on her face. "Like I was sayin-"

"I don't want to wait."

Tattletale's eye twitched but she ignored Regent, "Care to join up?"

"Hell no." I said like it was obvious. Let's be honest after that performance I was willing to bet I had even odds Tattletale would join me if I asked.

"Thought so, but has to ask. How about a non aggression pact then?" She suggested.

"A non aggression pact?" I questioned.

"It's when two sides agree to not attack each other even if they do not cooperate." She explained.

"I know what it is." I dead panned. "I want to know why?"

"Shit, you are a solo hero. New to the scene, you have no back up, nothing in the way of support, you don't even really have a costume."

Ouch

"Technically the Undersiders, that's our group name by the way, are villains. We out number you and would win a fight."

I tensed up a bit ready to throw down with this girl if I had to.

"But we don't really do confrontations." She continued ignoring the change in my posture. "So here is the deal, you come across us, you leave us alone."

"I'm a hero." I said, though that was true only in that I wasn't a villain.

"Well technically, you are a rogue cape. Neither hero nor villain, not even a vigilante yet." She waved that line of thought away with her hand. "Okay how about this so long as we are not hurting anyone or putting anyone in danger then you leave us be, yeah?"

"Doesn't that kinda come with the villain territory?" I asked.

"For some." She shrugged. "But we don't hurt anyone if we can avoid it."

"Then what makes you a villain?"

"PR mostly." She let out a quiet little laugh as if she made a little joke. "But really, out group has stolen a few things. The big one on the hero radar is the ATMs we tore up last month."

"That was you?"

"Well the dogs really but it's kinda a group thing."

I'm skeptical. "How can I be a hero and just ignore it if I see you tearing up a ATM?"

"It's not hurting anyone and you couldn't stop us anyway." She said matter of factly.

"What do I get out of it?" I asked more to stall for time than as an actual question.

"We could pay you for one." She hummed in thought. "but no, you wouldn't take it would you? To close to villainy." She waggled her fingers to put a silly emphasis on the word villainy. "How about I pass you information then. Crimes that we are not a part of that you could stop. Or places with capes that you should avoid stuff like that."

"I don't have a phone."

"Easily fixed. And I will be the only one with your number."

It's not a bad deal. I mean how often would I run into these guys really?

"Okay how about this, if you catch us directly hurting people then the deal is void."

"Alight, fine." It's not I could do anything but harass them if I did catch them doing something illegal anyway.

Tattletale beamed. "Great where do you want to meet so I can give you a burner phone?"

"Burner phone?"

"A cheap ass phone that has a preset amount of call time on it that you can just throw away. Usually you only use it to contact one or two numbers that you would otherwise not call or communicate with." She was all too happy to elaborate. "Just about every cape has one. Most villains have 2 or three."

"Why would a hero need one?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Would you want to hand the PRT your phone number? What if you lost it in a fight? Would a hero want a villain to have a phone with all their personal info in it? Info about their families?"

She had a point.

Tattletale looked around the roof with a frown. "I don't suppose you have a way down from here?"

Too easy, "Jump?"

She fixed me with an unamused look. "Not funny."

I thought about it. I could leave them here. Their teammate would come back eventually. I mean they had too, right?.

"So do you fly or what?" Tattletale asked.

"I wish I could fly."

"Don't we all" Tattletale agreed. "Do what is it? You got up here somehow. Super agility? Wall climbing? Telepo-"

"Teleported." I interrupted.

"I was getting to that." Tattletale huffed.

"I don't know if I can take you with me."

Tattletale frowned. "I guess that's difficult to test when you are by yourself."

I wasn't about to admit that I had hardly thought about it.

"Well I'd just as rather not be picked up by a patrolling hero, or god forbid the Wards." Tattletale feigned a shudder. "How do you want to do this?"

I reach out my hand for hers and when she grasped it I focused on the alley next to the building. Then I was there minus one Tattletale. I focused in the roof again and I was back.

"Hmmmm." Tattletale dragged out a hum of thought. "It felt like you pulled on my hand for a second then nothing, you were gone. Try two hands."

We did. Another failure.

"Okay better." She said. "Proximity based maybe?" She stepped up into my personal space and it took everything I had not to step away. "Try now." She said taking my hands."

I focused on the thought of the two of us in the alleyway. This time I felt it. Like I was trying to carry something without having a proper hold on it. Just slipping out of my grasp. I returned to find Tattletale looking a bit dazed and nauseous.

"I think I almost had it that time."

"Ugh." She rubbed her head. "I think so too."

"You okay?" I asked.

"Serious headache starting up." She gave a crooked smile. "One more try. This time she really freaked me out. Before I could react she pressed her body close, snaking her hands around my torso underneath my jacket, pulling herself tighter against me. Her face so close to mine I could feel her breath on my neck. I was so far out of my comfort zone that I teleported on instinct. Somewhere safe.

A full twelve miles and some change.

To land in my room.

On my bed.

With Tattletale still wrapped around me.

"Shit."

* * *

 **Author Note: No I haven't forgotten I left regent on a lonely roof top. That will be a quick interlude chapter that will probably come out next.**

 **Let me know if the dialogue doesn't read properly. I only gave it a quick look through before posting this before bed. This chapter kinda ran away from me but I like it, so, yay. I know there might be some flak from this but bear with it, it will pan out eventually. Horray and THANK YOU to those of you whom have fav/followed A light in the Dark. I didn't really expect this story to take off so well with in the few chapters it has.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Origins 1-7**

* * *

"Shit"

I had that cold feeling of fear. I knew where we were, and the fact that I was here plus one villain was most definitely a bad thing. A very bad thing.

"I think I'm going to puke." Tattletale groaned.

Extremely bad thing.

I leaned back to look at her face to see the greenish tint to it. I needed to get her out of here. I thought about the rooftop that had become my launching point for heroing. I focused as I gripped Tattletale's shoulders.

I landed on the rooftop.

Bad news is, I was alone.

I was back in my room an instant later to find it empty and the door to the hall open.

That's not okay.

I rushed into the hall and was about to head downstairs when I heard what was unmistakably the sound of Tattletale throwing up in the bathroom. That slowed me down considerably.

And, if I was being honest, it kinda killed the whole evil villain angle and made her more like just another person.

The door was closed and locked.

As if that could stop me.

I teleported to the other side of the door to find Tattletale curled over the toilet, head over the bowl. I didn't know whether to be mad at her or pity her so I sat on the edge of the tub shower combo and gathered Tattletale's hair carefully and held it gently behind her head.

"Thanks." Tattletale groaned and spit into the toilet. "Ugh my power does not like teleporting."

"Motion sickness?" I guessed. It did kinda feel funky to me the first few time I jumped long distances.

Tattletale nodded and spit the taste out of her mouth into the toilet again. We sat there is an awkward silence broken only by the occasional dry heave by Tattletale.

"Why did you bring me here?" She asked cautiously.

"Accident." I guessed, not really knowing myself. "I didn't know I could jump this far." I stretched my limbs and twisted a bit. No pain or cramps. A jump that far should have left me twitching on the ground. At the very least I should be sore.

"Powers are weird?" Tattletale offered.

"Yeah." My simple, short answer returned us to the awkward silence.

After about another minute she flushed the toilet but kept her head bowed. "You know there were pictures of you on the hall wall."

My blood froze. There were. Mom had always insisted on taking as many pictures as possible of me growing up. Then dad had hung the framed photos all over the house.

"I had suspected already." She continued slowly. "I mean the height was right. Then I heard you speak and that was right too. But what really cinched it was the pictures on the wall."

I tighten my grip on her hair but didn't quite pull it taught.

Tattletale moved a hand to her face and peeled away the mask before turning her head to face me. "Hey Taylor."

Lisa?

I let go of her hair in shock. Lisa. The girl I had met at Fugly Bobs then again at the coffee shop.

What the fuck!?

"You're a villain?" Was my witty reply. Of course she was stupid, Lisa was Tattletale and Tattletale was a villain.

And hell, with a name like Tattletale I could probably kiss my identity goodbye.

"Not by choice." She grimaced. "The villain I work for is the worst kind. If I disobey I can't expect to live long afterwards." She mimed a gun with one hand and put it to her head. "And so I do as he says."

"Who?"

Lisa shook her head. "No way, he is way too connected to just go throwing his name around."

I must have made some kind of face at that to prompt her next remark.

"Listen I'm doing you and me both a favor by not telling you."

"So what? You were a hero or something?" I was still trying to wrap my head around the one and only person I know outside of Winslow turned out to be a villain.

God my luck is just incredible.

Lisa snorted, "Not even a little bit. I got caught stealing by the wrong people and now I'm here." She gestured around her.

"What about your family?" That question caused her some pain, I could see it in her eyes.

"I... I was living on the street at the time." She forced a wry laugh. "That is one perk of my new job, I have my own place now."

"What if you left?"

"He would have someone track me down and kill me." She said as if commenting on the weather. "Putting aside I know too much to let me go, he would do it just so others don't get the idea that it's possible to leave."

"What about your team?"

"They all have their own reasons for joining up. As far as I know he hasn't threatened them but it's not something you spread around."

"You told me." I pointed out.

"Who are you going to tell?"

Ouch.

She took a breath. "I'm sorry that came out a bit harsh.

Yeah no kidding.

"So what are we going to do about this?" She gestured between us.

"I don't know." I honestly didn't. I shucked off my jacket and moved the goggles up to the top of my head while pulling the half mask to hang around my neck.

Tattletale got up and rinsed her mouth out at the sink, using my mouthwash. She could have at least asked first.

"Well we could always just proceed as before, same deal. You leave us alone and I give you a burner phone and the occasional bit of information." She replaced her mask.

"I'm okay with that, but what about us?"

That got a genuine grin out of her. "Get me into your bed once and suddenly it's 'us'?" She teased.

My face heated up at the implication. "That's not what I meant and you know it Lisa."

"I know, I know but it was too easy and you can't just let opportunities like that pass you by." She finished her bit of fun. "I don't think it would be an issue if we were friends as Lisa and Taylor, and as Tattletale and Willow Wisp we just stay away from each other. You know, with the exception of the deal."

I'm not going to admit the word friend caused me some small portion of anxiety, but I wouldn't say it didn't either.

"Would I be able to call Lisa from the burner?" These name differences are kind of confusing.

"Hmm, no, better not. I'll get you two phones."

Two phones. Jesus, I've never even owned one.

"Just the burner is fine."

"Don't worry about it I can afford it easy. In fact what kind of phone you want?"

One that works? "I don't know much about cell phones." I admitted.

Lisa's, no she has her mask and costume on, Tattletale's smile widened in a way that made me nervous. "Then would you mind if I picked for you?"

What the hell why not? "Go crazy."

I thought it impossible but her smile got wider. I probably just made a mistake.

She clapped her hands once. "Okay so let's get me out of here before someone else comes home."

Right. I shudder to think of Dad's reaction to this whole situation.

She stepped close to me and pulled my googles down across my eyes.

"Thanks." I mumbled pulling up the half mask.

"What about the jacket?" She asked.

"Honestly I would hate it if it wasn't for the pockets. I'll leave it here I won't be out for long enough to really need it." I said tugging the hood of my hoodie up to cover my hair.

"Should probably not leave it out though." She pointed out.

Right. Or to leave the empty bathroom door locked. Head in the game Taylor.

I picked up the jacket and reluctantly put it on then lead her back to my room.

She stepped up to me again and put her hands on my hips and I focused on where I wanted to go.

Again I arrived alone.

I growled in frustration. This was so much more preferable when I only had to move me.

I returned to my room.

"Your teleporting proximity is stupid small." Tattletale huffed.

Well excuse the hell out of me.

Tattletale was hugging me again like last time, arms sliding around my middle. I pictured the rooftop again.

And once more I landed by myself. "What the fuck?" I demanded of the empty air.

I teleported back to my room. Tattletale was sitting on the edge of my bed with a perplexed frown. "I don't get it. Why didn't it work?"

I pulled off the stupid jacket. "I don't know." I was just as annoyed at my powers as she was. Probably more so.

"As far as I can tell it's definitely proximity based. A very small proximity but still, it has worked once." She looked up at me. "How do you teleport?"

I shrugged. "To me it feels like suddenly falling. I focus on that and where I want to go. Then," I snapped my fingers for effect, "I'm there."

"Hmm." She made a thoughtful sound. "What about when you brought me here?"

I thought about it out loud. "You surprised me with what ever that was and being so close so I just..." It seamed impolite to say I teleported to get away from her.

"Just what?" She lead.

"Wanted to escape." I said quietly.

"Escape? From little ol' me?" She teased.

"It sounds stupid when you say it like that." I admitted.

"Is it because of the bullying?" She hedges carefully.

I took a moment to breathe. The Trio are in the past. Get over it Taylor. "Probably." I allowed.

"Hmm, so close physical contact unnerves you but your mover power works on proximity. Ain't that a bitch." She mused. "Well except for you can't take me with you on purpose." She corrected.

"Sorry."

She laughed. "Don't be, its kind of funny once you get over the hero villain thing."

I think it's more frustrating than funny.

"So, I'm this may sound a little weird but could I borrow some clothes?" She stood up from the bed.

"Huh?"

She gestured down at herself. "I can hardly walk out of your house wearing this can I?"

"What happened to teleporting?" I asked a little off guard. I hadn't shared clothes since Emma and I were little.

"If you can make it work then I'm game." She said with a look that all but said 'except you can't'.

I pulled off my goggles and mask, setting them on the small dresser. "You don't have to be smug about it." I grumbled opening the drawer with shirts and another with pants, grabbing a pair of pants as I did.

"Are you planning on returning what you borrow?" I asked.

"I may be a thief but I'm not that kind of thief." She said with a hint of indignation.

I gestured at the drawers. "Pick whatever then." Not that there was much to pick from. My wardrobe had shrunk over the years thanks to the trio and growth spurts. Height and not womanly assets unfortunately.

Tattletale removed her mask and began to look through the shirt drawer in an uncomfortably cavalier fashion. She selected a deep purple shirt and held it up to her torso. It was long on her but that was to be expected with my height. I guess it was good enough because next was pants. These she looked over with a frown before selecting a pair of jeans. She moved over to the bed and set the clothing on it before tugging at the neck of her suit.

I turned away to give her some privacy. Geez this was my room. Couldn't she at least have changed in the bathroom? Whatever, just think about it as if it was the locker room. Just do it quickly and get it over with. I undid my belt and push my pants down already grabbing the jean cargo pants I had pulled from the drawer.

When I was done I resolutely kept my back turned until Tattletale, no, she was Lisa now, announced she was done.

Turning around the first thing I noticed was how my shirt strained to contain her breasts and, I noted, she had forgone a bra for her cape costume. The jeans she had picked out hung off her slightly wider hips and I couldn't help but think that life was really unfair sometimes.

"I was going to ask how I look, but your face kinda says it all." She quipped.

I just frowned at her before moving to my closet and pulled out a zip up hoodie and tossed it at her.

She caught it. "Black?" She asked inspecting it. "Is that the only color hoodie you own?"

"Well you could always go without but I was worried you would poke holes in my shirt." I snarked back with some minor amount of heat. "Besides I have other colors, but they don't go with purple."

Lisa snorted at my remark and pulled on the hoodie. As a rule I wear loose fitting clothing, especially when it comes to hoodies. So naturally it fit her chest just fine and practically draped over the rest of her. "In a weird way it's comfortable."

"Like wearing a blanket." I said without thought.

"Yeah, kind of." She examines the the too long sleeves. "Do you have something I can put my costume stuff in?"

"I think there is a backpack in here somewhere." I pushed the hanging clothes to the side and found an old torn backpack. Sophia had yanked on one of the pockets tearing it down one side. The zipper still worked so with some duct tape it was serviceable and I had managed to make it so until the end of my freshman school year.

I passed it to Lisa who eyed it with a raised eyebrow but didn't say anything as she stuffed all her cape stuff in with the exception of a cellphone. That, she tucked into the hoodie's pocket.

"Want to go shopping for a phone?" She asked slinging the bag up onto one shoulder?

I checked the clock on the wall. Only two in the afternoon.

"Sure I guess so."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thanks for the Fav/Follows! Really, there has been a fair number of you whom have joined us in this Fic and I can't thank you enough for the support.**

 **There has been concern over Taylor joining up with the Undersiders. Not going to happen. She wants to be a hero. What kind of hero? She doesn't know yet, nor has she even had the chance to really be one, but meeting Lisa before meeting Tattletale has pretty well killed the idea of joining the Undersiders with the intention of betraying them to the Protectarate. Taylor is desperate for a friend even if she hasn't realized it yet.**


	8. Interlude 00

**Interlude 0.5**

* * *

 _ **Transcripts taken from Regents phone.**_

"Yeah?"

"You good to talk?"

"Sec...okay go ahead, what's up Reg?"

"Tats ran off with her new girlfriend and left me stranded on a roof!"

"What?"

"I'm stranded on a roof Grue! Bitch was being a bitch and then Tattletale and I were stuck on the rooftops with this weird homeless looking cape guy. Then it turned out the guys not a guy but a girl. Tattletale tried to recruit her or something and-"

"What do you mean recruit?"

"Like join up you know?"

"I fucking know that! That's not her decision! What the hell was she thinking!"

"That's was Bitch was saying before she dumped us off and ran home or wherever she goes."

"I'm on my way. How tall is the building?"

"Less than three but more than two."

"What?"

"It's like a two story building but it has an extra bit on top. I don't know man I'm not an architect."

"Where?"

"Hang on a sec, uhhh looks like the street sign is missing."

"Do you know how you got there?"

"I wasn't paying attention."

"Of fucking course not."

"Look man it's not my fault Tattletale got abducted by some dude chick."

"I though you said she ran off?"

"Whatever man, they were supposed to teleport to the alley but the hero couldn't make their power work right."

"The fuck? Hero?"

"Tats called the dude chick a homeless hero so, yeah, I guess so."

"Why didn't you say that before?"

"What the hero part? I'm sure I did. You just weren't listening."

"I should leave your ass on the roof."

"But you won't."

"..."

"Grue?"

"..."

"Come on man."

"..."

"Not funny man. You still coming?"

"I'm fucking driving Reg. I'm almost to the Docks. What can you see on the street?"

"Typical buildings but ya know the ones the ABB maintain. Uh, looks like a shitty truck with a flat on the corner annnnndddd only one other car on the block. A tan four door, big dent in the driver side ass."

"Aft? Like a boat?"

"No, ass, as in back end."

"That's what aft is."

"Asssss."

"Do you want me to pick you up or not?"

"The fuck you going to do? Jump up to get me? Go get Bitch or something. "

"There's rope in the van."

"Do I look like Tarzan?"

"No you look like a scrawny renascence wannabe. It's what I got man, and if Bitch left you up there and not come back, then she ain't going to unless I really chew her ass out to do it."

"I'd pay good money to see that."

"I should be getting close. Tell me if you see the van."

"Which one."

"I haven't traded the last one in yet."

"How close are you?"

"Past our place already."

"Shouldn't be too much farther from there. We weren't on the dogs long. Wait! Turn around and take a left at the truck. Yeah that's it."

"Alright get ready I want to make this quick and get out of here. We're too close to ABB territory for my taste."

"Can you see me waving?"

"How could I not? I'm going to see if I can pull into the alley. Get ready."

 _ **Line disconnected.**_

* * *

 **Author's Note: Just a quick promised Interlude. There's a couple of hints in here. I'll let you make your own theories.**

 **K. Raiden**


	9. Chapter 9

**Choices 2-1**

* * *

I found the guy who was going to be my first arrest. I had been keeping to the edges of the main gang territories for the most part. Eventually I wanted to venture in and really make it as a hero, but I needed some practice before that.

Which brings me to this guy.

The guy was dealing out of a two door car behind the gas station a few miles from my house. It was a nicer car in that it was clean and undamaged. It was black, or maybe a dark blue. I had stopped across the street from the gas station, on the rooftops of course, to watch him. I didn't make my move until after he had made more than two sales, just so I could be sure he was dealing and not just meeting someone.

Deciding it was time I teleported onto the hood of his car. He must have had it in gear because he floored the accelerator with a startled yell of "Sonuva bitch!"

The car jerked out from under me and I fell over the top, off the back to the waiting asphalt, missing banging my head by the narrowest of margins.

A bit of luck for me was that the guy wasn't expecting to tear ass out of the lot any more than I did. He lost control of the car on the left hand turn and slammed sideways into the cars parked along the opposite side of the street before catching on one poor dirty green pickup and coming to an abrupt stop.

Holy shit.

I ran to the dealer's car, blue fire at the ready in one hand.

I didn't need to have bothered. The dealer was still dazed from taking the airbag to the face, unbuckled as he was. I checked the interior for any visible weapons before I reached in and zip tied the man's wrists to the steering wheel. The sudden restraint of his arms drew the man's limited attention and he weakly tugged at them, cursing. Slurred at first but slowly becoming clearer and his brain got back into gear.

I ignored him and looked around. There were people down the street rubbernecking and more than a few had their phones out taking pictures.

Phones.

Right I had one now, I should call it in. Um the dealer s not a cape so I should call the police right?

I fished the flip phone burner that Tattletale had given me just a few days ago and dialed 911.

"911 what is your emergency?"

I should have prepared what to say, because I haven't a clue what to do now that I'm in the moment.

"Hello?"

Fuck it wing it. "There is a drug dealer tied to a wrecked car just past the Captain's Gas Stop on Parkwater Street."

"Is anyone hurt?"

"He's a little banged up but I think he is alright."

"Emergency services are on the way. Can I have your name Miss?"

"T-Uhh," whoops almost gave the wrong name on reflex. "Willow Wisp."

There was a brief silence on the other end of the line.

"Are you a hero registered with the PRT or Protectorate?"

That's a thing? "Um nooo."

"Very well please remain on site and a member of the protectorate will be sent to your location to take your statement. Please remain on the line until emergency personnel arrive." The operators tone had changed somewhat. Not in a good way either.

I'm not sure staying is a good idea. Not that I was going to tell them that. "I'll be here." I didn't technically lie but I did hang up the phone, powered it off and removed the battery like Tattletale had showed me. I waited with the dealer until I heard sirens and once the first set of flashing lights appeared. Focusing on the roof from where I had started this I teleported away, still with a sight line to the event but out of sight of the casual viewer.

The first vehicle to arrive was a pair of police cars that parked down the street almost a hundred feet from the dealers car. Two officers got out from each vehicle and drew their guns, holding them pointed down, cautiously approached the vehicle.

"Driver!" The lead officer yelled. "Keep your hands where I can see them and exit the vehicle!"

"I fuckin' can't!" The dealer yelled back.

I wondered for a moment it I shouldn't have zipped him to the steering wheel.

The officers traded a quick few words amongst themselves and split up into two pairs and approached the car from either side.

"He's tied to the wheel Charlie!" The closest officer reported. "Zip ties."

"Cuff him til we know what's going on." Was the response.

"I didn't do nothin'." The dealer yelled. "Some fuckin guy jumped on my car and attacked me."

The first officer reached in and cuffed the dealer's wrists. Then tried the door. "Driver side is jammed." He called to the others.

The other officers looked at the passenger side noting that it was heavily damaged from the smash and slide that damaged a few other cars parked on the road side. They each discounted the possibility of opening that door.

"Cut the ties and get him out through the window. Carefully, I smell gas." Called another officer.

Gas? I hadn't smelled anything when I was there. Then again, I was wearing a mask.

I watched two of the officers pull the dealer out of the car and sit him on the sidewalk across the street from his car.

Not a minute later the first fire engine showed up with an ambulance right behind.

Everything was being handled and I could leave, but I didn't. The 911 operator said that someone from the protectorate would be coming and I wanted to see who.

Soon a PRT vehicle showed up and a group of men dismounted from the double doors in the back, spreading out as they did so. One PRT trooper met with one of the officers with words I couldn't come close to hearing at this distance. One of the gestures was clear enough though. A shrug of the shoulders. I wonder if they were talking about me and the lack of my presence at the scene.

I was disappointed though. "I thought someone from the protectorate meant I would get to see a real Hero." I grumbled aloud.

"Well they are real heroes too you know." An adult male voice said from behind me.

I did not scream in surprise. The

Voice did not laugh. And most certainly I did not almost fall off the edge of the building. None of that happened.

When I finally caught my balance from not almost falling to the street below to see a man in body armor. "Assault." I breathed.

"Thaaaats me" the Hero confirmed. "And you must beeee uhh, don't tell me, ah, Willow Wisp!"

Oh man, energetic and sociable, I'm out of my depth. "Uh yeah."

"Cool. Cool. Always good to meet a new cape that doesn't want to kill you." He joked. I think. "Could you do me a favor and spell your cape name so I can write it down later."

I didn't see any harm in it, so I did.

"Great thanks. Cape names are important so we try to get them right."

He seemed like a nice guy but I didn't like the way he snuck up on me. "What about the whole Chubster thing?"

"What thing? Oh! The PHO rumor that we stuck him with the name?" He laughed. "Total bull, you should know better than to believe what you read on the internet." He looked me over. "Don't suppose you're an adult yet."

That made me a bit uncomfortable.

He noticed. "No! No, no no no. Just no." He waved his hands in a negative gesture. "I only meant it in that I'm trying to figure out what to put down in my after action report. Armsmaster has this whole uptight office boss thing going on. So we pretty much have to commit everything we do to paper. I don't think Alexandria herself could pull the stick from his ass."

I laughed.

He grinned. Walking over to the buildings edge and gave a whistle at the sight. "You do all that?"

"Not intentionally." I muttered. Assault was way too easy going and I was having a hard time keeping pace. "He just kinda took off on me."

"Yeah, it happens like that sometimes." He frowned. "A lot of the time actually. Now that I think about it, they almost always run. And fight when they can't."

I didn't know what to say to that.

"So, listen." He hunched down to sit on the edge of the building hanging his legs off the edge. "You're new right?"

I didn't sit down which I was sure is what he had intended. "Yeah."

"I'm sorry." He completely threw me off with that.

"Sorry?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "No one gets their powers by collecting stamps kid."

I remembered the locker and shivered.

"However you got yours," he continued," I'm sorry that we heroes couldn't prevent it."

I...I don't know what to think. No one, not even Dad, had said that they were sorry it had happened. I mean it was kind of a ridiculous thing to get choked up about.

"Still feels fresh huh?" Assault commented on my silence. "My bad for bringing it up."

"It's fine." I whispered hoarsely. This is not how I thought meeting a professional hero would go. Well I guess Panacea had seen me at my worst.

"So, you're new." He kicked his feet absently. "Life can be tough for new capes. This your first time out?"

I shook my head both in the negative gesture and to clear my head. "No but it's the first time I was able to call in."

Assault winced. "I hope you didn't use your personal phone."

"No." I didn't elaborate. How do you explain a hero getting a phone from their villain friend.

"Good." He didn't push the issue. "Have you thought about maybe trying out the Wards?"

"Not the best a social things." I admitted.

"Hah!" Assault barked out a laugh. "Neither are a few of our Wards. Then there is Armsmaster the grump himself. Being sociable isn't necessary to be a member." He gestured to himself. "Not everyone can be perfect like me." He waved down to the street.

I looked in the direction her was waving. People on the street had their phones out and pointed out way. Not sure what kind of video or pictures they could expect to get this late at night but whatever.

"So, what do you think?" He stood up and offered his hand to me. "Want to give the Wards a shot?"

* * *

 **Author's Note: I got nothing for this Note. So, um, Thanks! for you whom have fav/followed!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Choices 2-2**

* * *

I woke to the rhythmic buzzing of my personal phone.

Groggily I fumbled with the drawer to my nightstand and managed to fish it out to look at the screen. It was Lisa. "Mmmhello?" I answered the phone.

"Hey. Late night?" Came the reply

"Nnyeah." I rubbed my eyes and sat up. "What time is it?"

"Quarter to ten. But that's not why I called."

"Wha?" I'm not a morning person especially after a night out.

There was a sigh of impatience. "Wake up and get some coffee or something. I'm coming over I'll be there in fifteen." Then Lisa hung up the phone.

I just looked at the now blank screen, debating on a hot shower or some nice warm tea to wake me up.

Tea won out in the end and despite the sirens call of my bed, I managed to dress in an old worn hoodie and a comfy pair of flannel sleep pants before shuffling my way down to the kitchen.

I was just taking my first sip when Lisa popped in the back door with a loud "I'm heeerrreeee!" startling me enough that I spit the tea out all over the table.

"Oh oops." Lisa didn't sound the least bit sorry but she did grab some paper towels from the counter to help clean up. "So you awake yet?"

I glared at her in answer.

"Well maybe this will do the job."

She pulled her phone out and slid it over to me.

Her PHO app was open and was on the Brockton Bay sub thread. The top article was titled 'Brockton Bay's Newest Hero?' And beneath it was a picture of Assault and I shaking hands.

"So?"

How the hell had they had enough light to get this good of a picture?

"Taylor?"

I pulled my brain from the morning fog. "What?"

"Is it true? Did you sign up with the Protectorate?"

I shook my head slightly. "No, Assault was super nice about it but I told him that I wasn't ready to join."

Lisa looked visibly relieved.

"He did hang out with me for a while after that though. Mostly just talked about things like how to approach certain situations and when it was best to not get involved. You know just calling the cops on some of the petty stuff like dealers." I explained between sips of my tea.

"Yeah you made a bit of a mess with that dealer last night." Lisa took back her phone and fiddled with it before passing it back. I was a video taken by one of the bystanders. Just a brief video showing the aftermath of the car wreck and me tiring the guy to the car. The video stopped soon after I had teleported away.

I was a bit surprised. I mean I saw the people with their phones out but damn if I didn't think it would take longer than this to spread.

"Welcome to the modern world of capes." Lisa said reading my mind or whatever she did. "Near everyone has a phone and a death wish to use it to be the one to post the next bit of hot news."

I just continued to sip my tea, starting to feel human.

"Hey look at the bright side, they got your cape name right. Even spelled it right if you can believe it."

I waved it away. "Assault asked how to spell it so they could get it right."

That got Lisa's attention. "He did?"

"Mmhmm."

"No what I expected, but ya know I'm biased." She said.

I looked at her in askance.

Returned it with one that said it was obvious. "Duh, villain." She explained.

Oh right.

She put an elbow on the table and rested her chin in her hand. "So what do you want to do today?"

"I need to go by the library to submit my work for the week and print the next weeks stuff." I said looking at the calendar. The end of the school year couldn't come soon enough.

"Why don't you just get your GED like I did?" She asked.

"What?"

"Yeah I'm sure we could pull up the likely stuff for the exam portion for you to study. Then it would just be up to you to write a decent paper or two and bam GED. No more school work." She said it like it was as simple as breathing.

"I'll think about it." I said without commitment.

"Hmmm." Lisa hummed skeptically but didn't call me on it. "Will you be up to meeting me this weekend?"

"I don't have any plans." I accepted. "What for."

"Shopping of course." She said brightly.

* * *

.

* * *

"Why are we here again?" I asked as we navigated our way through the boardwalk.

"You," Lisa emphasized with a gentle prod of her elbow. "Need some new clothes that do not blend in with the trees at midnight."

I looked down at my dark green hoodie and brown canvas pants. "What's wrong with the way I dress?"

"Nothing really, but variety is healthy."

"Soo, your saying it's unhealthy the way I dress?" I asked.

Lisa took a minute to think about it. "Yes and no. Tell me Taylor when did your fascination with dark and dull colors start?"

I thought about it. "I don't know it's just kinda what I have."

"Mmm what happened to all the bright colors?" Lisa has that tone she used when she was leading a conversation to an end she already knew. "Ruined by 'the trio'?" She used her hand to make air quotes for "the trio". It was her not so subtle way of mocking the girls and teasing me for the lame label I had given them.

I answered her question with a shrug. Lisa was supportive of me on the topic but she didn't let me ignore it either.

We continued on down the rows of stores until Lisa pulled me bodily into a clothing store where she badgered me ruthlessly until I tried on clothes until she was satisfied.

I wasn't.

Ass hugging blue jeans and a lavender purple shirt that all but declared my lack of breasts was not what I had in mind when it came to fashion, though I have never claimed to have a sense of the subject either. "I look ridiculous."

"No that's your insecurities talking Taylor." Lisa reaches over to look at the tag of the jeans, smiled, and ripped it off.

"What are you doing?" I hissed. "I can't afford these."

"Don't worry I picked them out and I'm paying."

"You have already spent too much on me." I protested.

She waved it away with a hand. "And I will probably spend more. You are my friend, Taylor. I have money and no one to spend it on except me and you and I have just about everything I want."

"But."

"I don't have much in the way of a retirement plan." She whispered. "Let me have this at least?" She finished with a faint smile.

Ouch.

"Fine. But I'm still wearing my hoodie." I grumbled.

"Great!" Her smile widened into something more sunny and she ripped the tag off the shirt too.

I gave a defeated sigh. And grabbed my hoodie. I would put it on at the door to ward off the chilly air but still make Lisa happy.

In all she dragged me into a few more stores but didn't push me into much of anything. Mostly she accepted her win for the day and only picked for herself. Even if she did ask in each store if I saw something I liked. Despite my lack of interest is fashion, on the whole I was having fun. It was nice having a friend again.

Then, because my life's luck couldn't abide by my happiness, I saw them. All three of them.

I grabbed Lisa's wrist and pulled her towards the nearest store not caring what it was.

"What is it?" Lisa whispered, slightly alarmed and scanning the crowd.

"The trio are here."

She jerked her wrist from my grasp. "Taylor, it's fine come on."

"I don't want to deal with them today." I protested.

"Then don't." Lisa pulled a hair tie out of her pocket and attacked my hair with her hands until it was pulled back into a ponytail. Then she plucked at a few stands to hang down and frame my face. "There, now keep your back straight and shoulders level." She adjusted my posture with some nudges of her hands. "and don't look at them as we pass."

"But what if-."

"Then we handle it." Lisa straightened her own hair and smoothed out her sweater. "Lets go."

I followed Lisa's lead, walking at the same pace and looking in her general direction, but I could not fight the urge to keep an eye on the trio.

Sophia was in the lead, with Emma and Madison flanking her. Hmm, that was a change. Emma used to be the one to lead them around the halls at Winslow.

"Wow she does look like a class A bitch." Lisa said quietly beside me.

I couldn't help it I laughed out loud. Right as we were about to pass the Trio.

Emma's eyes locked on me in an instant, but it was too late we past them before she could open her mouth.

"Don't look back. Keep walking" Lisa muttered just loud enough for me to hear.

I did.

Lisa glanced back at them, disguising it by feigning interest in a shop window to which she pointed and lead me over to. "Well they saw us but kept going. That red head looked like she was going to be sick though."

"That was Emma."

"Yeah well, she looks like she has lost her place in the game." She grinned. "That other girl has taken over as Queen bitch."

"Sophia." I commented dully.

"Whatever." Lisa said airily. "They are your past and literally behind you." She looped her arm through mine. "Let's go and look at some shoes."

If there ever was going to be affirmation that the Trio was never going to bother me again then today was it. Lisa was it.

* * *

 **Authors note: I know.**

" **Where's the action?"**

 **It's coming. The very next chapter in fact. I wanted to give Taylor a reason to fight. Really fight. And I think we have just about reached that point. The question now is who all is going to take part?**

 **Thanks again to you whom have Fav/followed! It has really kept me motivated to work on this story, much to the detriment of The Gift. For you Gift readers, don't worry it's still going. I've just been a bit distracted with this one.**

 **K. Raiden.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Quick Note: So, I know what some of you will be thinking reading this chapter. Looking at you Mike :) I just want to give you something to think about before you get into it. Taylor hasn't had time to make a real impact on the timeline yet so some events are going to happen, but that doesn't mean they will be the same.**

* * *

 **Choices 2-3**

* * *

For all that phones make life easier there are time when they all but kill you. Or in mom's case did kill you. Yay Happy thoughts. In my case though, I thought my blood would freeze in my veins when my personal phone got a text from a blocked number with only 3 words.

Help.

Docks.

Hurry.

It had to be from Tattletale's phone. Who else had this number? I texted back making my decision as I did.

On my way.

I quickly fished everything from their hiding places and donned my costume.

With a thought, I was gone.

* * *

.

* * *

The Docks were on fire.

Well not all of them but enough of the buildings were to give the air a hazy orange glow through the smoke. Sirens filled the air and every now and then I could hear a monstrous roar.

I picked my rooftops carefully and made my way closer. I had to find Tattletale. I wish she had been more specific in her location.

A stream of flames shot up into the air from a few blocks ahead.

With my luck that's where Tattletale would be. I used short jumps to get closer just up until I saw what was causing all the damage.

It was a dragon. Sort of. It's scales were made of metal and it's face was covered in a dragon's mask. It walked on two heavily muscled legs and surprisingly wore pants. A dragon man wearing pants? This was Lung, leader of the ABB.

"Kill roooo" He roared and shot a long stream of flames at a line of parked cars, peeling paint and shattering glass.

Behind the cars I saw two hunched forms. Tattletale who covered her head from the heat and Regent who was laying motionless beside her. Where was the rest of her team. A sharp explosion drew my attention to the right. There a block or so away I could see the lizard dogs racing around on the roof tops chasing after a man in a red mask. Every time one of the dogs would reach the man, he would dissolve.

Oni Lee.

Another roar brought me back to the task at hand. I teleported behind Lung and threw a pair of fire balls at his back. Both slammed home with enough oomph that it forced him to take a step to prevent falling. I made another pair of projectile flames.

"Over here asshole!" I yelled. Banter isn't my strong suit.

Lung turned in slow, deliberate motions. Or maybe that's how I saw it through the adrenaline flooding my veins. I had probably pissed off the most powerful villain in the Bay after all.

"Ooorr ooo?" He growled.

Who're you? I guess mangled though it was, it was still understandable.

"You're worst nightmare." God I am so lame.

So lame in fact Lung laughed. "Oool eer oo eye a ooolsss eeff"

Im going to guess he meant he was going to kill me.

Lung raised a hand and send a jet of fire at me, but with a thought I was off to one side. And the flames missed me by a good ten feet.

"That all you got?" I threw my own fire back at him. The first missed him entirely but the second exploded on his chin, rocking his head back with the force of the blow.

He growled and sent more fire my way. Again, I teleported but back further down the street. "Come on asshole." I yelled. But lung wouldn't move instead he spun around and blasted the line of cars with fire again.

I snarled and hurled more fire at him, but after the first flew by his head, Lung hunched his shoulders and braces his feet to weather the blows. Not that they were much good but for a bit of force against someone like him.

Then I had an idea. A wicked cruel idea. I focused on my fire, feeding fire from both hands into one large ball of writhing fire. I looked at where Lung stood and judged the area around him. And right when he turned his head to look back at me, I teleported.

I landed in front of his monstrous form and swung my ball of fire like a golf club. Right up between his legs and square into his crotch.

The fireball exploded with a tremendous 'Whump' and blasted Lung off his feet to flip and roll onto the ground fifteen feet away. He was making high pitch snarls. Without my immunity to my powers I probably would have been thrown much farther. But I didn't have time to ponder it. With a hurried bit of focus I teleported behind the car landing next to Tattletale.

There was a new presence behind the improvised barricade. A man dressed in biker leathers wearing a helmet with a skull designed into the front. He whirled on me fist raised.

"Grue wait," Tattletale gasped grasping her left leg with both hands.

The skull man paused.

"She's here to help." Tattletale groaned through clenched teeth.

"Can you get Tattletale out of here?" Grue asked, all enmity forgotten. His abrupt change in attitude was jarring.

I looked at Tattletale, my only friend. I damn well would get her out of here. "I got her."

Grue nodded and picked up regent in a fireman's carry. "Meet up at the Doc's or back at base?"

Tattletale nodded.

Grue turned his head to me. "I'm going to make some cover. It will last a bit but not long. Use it to get the hell out of here and Lung'll burn himself out." With that he turned and darkness began pouring off him. I don't mean he was producing smoke or any other petty obscurement. I mean pure undiluted darkness. It was a cold misty feeling that I could somehow feel through my clothes. I couldn't see beyond maybe two feet. I couldn't hear but for muffled sounds. It was disorienting as hell.

I never even saw Grue leave.

A blast of flame rocked the car Tattletale was leaning against but in the murky darkness I couldn't even see the light of lungs flames.

I felt my way over to Tattletale and grabbed her hand.

"Hey." Tattletale greeted. "Glad you came, but how are you going to get me out of here?"

"Teleporting obviously and you messaged me remember."

She made a sound that was half sob half laugh. "I'm doomed." There was clear pain in her voice.

It was awkward as hell to get her close enough to me to teleport but we managed though Tattletale was almost screaming at every movement of her broken leg. It pretty much ended up with Tattletale all but sitting in my lap.

I thought about one of the roof tops that I had used to get here. It was maybe a block or so away and I was confident I could manage this time. I focused annnddd.

Nothing happened.

"Any time now, Wisp," Tattletale urged.

"It's not working." I couldn't believe it.

"Try again." Tattletale turned over in my arms and wrapped her arms around me with a keen of pain as she jostled her leg.

Another blast of flame flew overhead, close enough that It could clearly be seen. Tattletale hissed in pain from the heat. I didn't feel it, must be all the clothes I had on.

"Hurry." Tattletale hugged her body close.

I wanted to get out of here as much as she did. I focused, this time on the rooftop I had used to survey the street we now lay on.

Again nothing.

A cold fear slithered through my veins. I couldn't teleport, with or without Tattletale.

"Oh, oh god." I whispered feeling the panic setting in.

"Wisp, keep trying." Tattletale's own voice has an edge of fear to it.

"I am. It's not working."

Tattletale muttered to herself. "I'm going to try something keep trying."

I focused again and again and again until I felt Tattletale's hands slip under my hoodie and shirt onto my bare stomach, and slide upwards to her obvious targets. I focused desperately, using the discomfort and embarrassment at the invasion and I felt the familiar falling feeling of teleportation. I grasped at it, desperately focused on the feeling of wanting to escape.

We landed in a sprawl maybe a hundred feet behind Lung out of the range of Grue's darkness. We might have been fine to sneak away but when we landed Tattletale was on the bottom and my weight fell squarely on her leg.

She screamed.

Lung's head whipped around at the sound, neck bending in a hideously unnatural angle.

Oh shit.

He was truly a monster now. His skin was fully covered in metallic scales now and he stood at what was probably ten feet in height. He gave a roar of challenge and thrust his hands at Tattletale and myself flames burst forth and there was no car to hide behind.

Not trusting my ability to teleport us away again, I rolled off Tattletale and brought my own flames to bear against Lung's.

The clash was violent and explosive. Flames flew in all directions except for behind me which was the point I guess.

Lung threw more flames and I countered with my own. Again and again until I noticed, far too late, he was getting closer.

Much closer.

But I couldn't move or Tattletale would die, or wish she had.

My entire arms were now ablaze with a flowing change of colors as I forced my flames to stream out to meet Lung's barrage. But I was tiring quickly. I had never done more than toss a few fire balls around.

He was closer now and I could see his hellish eyes narrow in anticipation. He knew he had me. What's more he knew that I knew, and that had to give him some sick thrill.

This was it.

I was going to die if I didn't get the hell out of here. And if I did, my only friend would die in my place. I had a choice to make.

Stand and Die or Run and Live.

I looked over my shoulder at my friend laying on the ground, a look of sad resignation on her face.

She already knew what I was going do.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : **Hoo Boy, I expect I'm going catch hell from someone for this chapter. I know it's short but I really wanted to get this chapter out there and the next chapter is already in the works so at least there is that.**

 **Right?**

 **Hello?**

 **Wisp's faulty teleportation will be explained in another chapter or so in case you haven't already guessed the cause. Also, in a similar vein I may slightly tweak some capes powers from time to time but it shouldn't be too upsetting. I'm mostly using the wiki on how powers work front. It's to keep me grounded on the subject while I bounce between stories but I do love the idea of powers growing under stress.**

 **Thank you for your Fav/Follows!**


	12. Chapter 12

_**YAY! Another chapter so soon!**_

* * *

 **Choices 2-4**

* * *

"I'm sorry" I whispered.

I blew it.

All I needed to do was to teleport us away and instead I served us up neat as you please.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you."

I turned back to Lung and set my feet. I thought about Lisa, injured and completely vulnerable. My new friend for whom I was now going to die to protect. I thought about Dad, I wish I could have told him everything. He would never know what happened to me. Then I though about Mom. I would be seeing her again soon. Would she be mad at me? Would she be proud?

"Rrrriimmmeee oo eye illl rrrll" Lung reached through my flames and grabbed me by my stupid jacket, raising me up to his eye level. "Nnnowww uuurrnnnn" He rumbled.

I understood his meaning when his hand burst into flames point blank. I teleported out of his grasp and back to between him and Tattletale. I tried to slam another fireball into his groin but he batted me aside with the back of one hand, sending me sprawling across the street.

Ow.

To my relief he didn't roast Tattletale on the spot. No he came after me instead. He picked me off the ground, again by that stupid jacket and I teleported again before he could slam me into the concrete. I lay into him with more of my fire but it had no more affect than if I had been throwing pillows at him but I had to stay close, I had to keep his attention. I had to protect Tattletale.

I glanced at where she lay on the gro-

Where did she go?

My confusion cost me. Lung slammed a flaming fist into my gut. My breath exploded from my lungs and I damn near threw up into my mask. He gripped my shoulders with both hands and my world ignited. I teleported an instant too slow and landed, jacket still on fire.

It didn't burn. Or what I mean to say is the fire wasn't hot to me. My jacket was certainly on fire. I quickly shucked my way out of my jacket and cast it aside. I at least it had been good for something.

Lung spun around until his eyes landed on me, no something behind me.

I chanced a look.

Armsmaster.

Freaking Armsmaster was standing in front of where Tattletale lay slumped against the wall of a building, her hands obviously bound in front of her.

"Lung!" Armsmaster's deep voice boomed down the street. "Stop this at once! Surrender peacefully and you will not be harmed!"

Lung's grating laugh was the only answer he gave before charging his new opponent. I threw fire at his feet in an attempt to slow him down, but again he charged on through.

Armsmaster ran to the side drawing Lung away from his injured captive, drawing his famous halberd from his back as he did.

The exchange was impossible not to watch. A flurry of blows by Armsmaster was simply shrugged off by Lung keeping a careful guard up. In return Lung's fire was neutralized by a some kind of pink foam from the halberd. I guess the PHO legends had a grain of truth to it. The halberd could possibly do everything.

Except pierce Lung's skin in any real depth.

Then I noticed it. Armsmaster was being pushed back down the street. Slowly. But it was a definitely a retreat. I threw fire at lungs back but it was ineffective.

"Leave him!" Armsmaster yelled. "He's mine!"

Well fuck you too. I was only trying to help.

"Wisp."

Tattletale. I had forgotten for a moment. With a thought I was by her side.

"You have to get me out of here."

She said weakly. "I can't be caught. I know too much. He'll have me killed rather than take the chance." Her voice was quiet but the fear was real.

I glanced at Armsmaster. He had his hands full. Surely he wouldn't miss Tattletale what with Lung all over him like that. I checked the binding on her wrists.

Zip ties.

Sturdy ones, like for packaging, but these were definitely zip ties. I guess it's hard to beat cheap and effective.

A quick application of my power and the bonds snapped. Well one did, but that served the same purpose. This began another awkward and painful struggle to get properly positioned to teleport.

"I'm not going to have to grope you again am I?" Tattletale tried to tease but I could hear the fatigue. The pain was really wearing her out.

"Let's hope not." I answered.

She slid a hand to rest on my hip. "Just in case." She explained.

I focused and immediately felt my power respond. Then I reached for the feeling of wanting an escape. Needing it. There!

* * *

.

* * *

We landed on a quiet roof top, blocks away from Lung.

"You did it." Tattletale all but collapsed in relief. "Good."

I turned back to look at the orange glow of streets on fire. I needed to go back to help Armsmaster.

"Don't." Said urgently. "Don't go back."

"But Armsmaster-"

"Is a professional hero with the Protectorate to support him." Tattletale interrupted.

"But he needs help now." I argued.

"He knows what he is doing, Wisp." Tattletale's voice was pleading. "I know you want to help but your power can't hurt Lung anymore."

A burst of fire shot up into the sky.

"I'll only help until more heroes show up."

"Wisp wai-" Tattletale tried, but I was gone before she could say anymore.

* * *

.

* * *

When I landed, I saw that the fighting was even more one sided than I feared and it didn't take much to see why.

Armsmaster had lost his halberd. He was ducking and dodging his way around Lung's attacks, losing ground all the while. I looked around, it had to be somewhere nearby.

I found it stuck blade first into the side of a car. How did that get there?

I gave it a skeptical look, I'm not sure I could pull this this out. But nothing to it but to do it I guess. So, bracing one foot on the car I pulled with everything I had. It slid out of the car like a knife through butter and I nearly fell on my ass from using too much force. Holy shit this thing must be sharp. I needed to get this to Armsmaster.

I teleported as close as I dared and called out to Armsmaster tossing him his weapon at the same time.

The distraction cost him.

Lung, never one to pass up an opportunity planted a foot into Armsmaster's chest and sent him soaring into the side of the building where the Brockton Bay Hero crumpled onto the ground still clutching his returned weapon.

Lung threw back his head and roared victory to the sky. Heat shimmered off him, distorting the air with its intensity. Flames flickered to life on his arms.

Oh no.

I knew what was coming and there was nothing Armsmaster could do to stop it.

I had stopped his flames once. Could I do it again?

Lung threw his arms forward leaving me no choice.

I teleported between them and threw everything thing I had into my fire. Azure flames exploded from my outstretched hands and intercepted Lung's blast.

It wasn't enough.

My flames were slowly being pushed back. I backed up a step. Then two. Then I was in a full retreat until I was standing over the fallen Hero.

"Armsmaster get up!" I yelled over the roaring clash of fire. "Get up or we're dead!"

Lung was approaching slowly. We played this game before. He knew his victory was all but guaranteed and, the bastard, he was in no hurry.

"Armsmaster!" I yelled again.

Lung doubled the pressure of his flames and I fell to one knee straining to keep them at bay only a foot away.

"ARMSMASTER!" I screamed desperately.

Lung was standing over us now. Flames pouring off his whole body and it was all I could do to shield us with my own. A silver blur passed by my right ear so close I all but felt it brush my hood.

Lung jerked his head back in surprise and I could see one eye put out by a silver dart.

Lung's flames vanished abruptly and I nearly collapsed from the fatigue.

Another flash of silver and a dart pinged of the metallic skin of Lungs cheek.

"Move." Armsmaster shoved me to the side and thrust one end of his halberd up into Lung's open maw. There was a distinct 'psssshhhh' sound and Lung reared back it what appeared to be pain.

What the hell?

Lung took another swipe at Armsmaster who threw himself into an awkward roll to avoid it a grunt of pain as he did so. Lung followed with a few staggering steps took a clumsy swipe at empty air. Armsmaster struggled to his feet, leaning hi weight firmly on his halberd beat a slow retreat.

Lung shook his head like a dog shaking off water.

I raised my hands intending to blast him but Armsmaster stopped me.

"Don't!" He barked. "I dosed him with all I had. If you rile him up again there's no stopping him."

Lung made a few more staggered steps to lean on the nearest building but he wasn't shrinking.

Armsmaster cursed. "What?!"

I looked over to see Armsmaster with one hand pressed to the side of his helmet. "I've got him here, now! This is the best chance we have!"

I assumed he was yelling into his radio.

Lung continued his way down the street by way of shaky, halting steps. He was getting away. Slowly, but all the same.

"No! it's unacceptable!" Armsmaster roared and slammed the butt of his halberd into the ground. The effort sent him to his knees. "No, I can get back on my own." He growled and lowered his hand.

"Aren't you going to arrest him?" The words were out of my mouth before I even realized I had thought them.

"No," Armsmaster ground out through gritted teeth. "If backup would have been here like they were supposed to then I would have had him."

If? I looked down the street at the shrinking Lung. "We could take him." I offered.

Armsmaster shook his head and pressed one hand to his chest where Lung had kicked him. "He is only disoriented from tranqs. I doubt its enough to do more than mess with his senses for another few minutes."

The screech of tires grabbed our attention as a Jeep careened around a corner, narrowly missed jumping the curb and slid to a halt near Lung. A fucking get-away vehicle.

Or so I thought.

Something silver and bright, bounced against Lung's chest with an audible ring even from here. He Roared in pure anger before slowly freezing in place, flaming arm reaching for the jeep. The air around him seemed to distort, slowly loosing color until in place of where Lung had been there was an impossibly black sphere.

A loud, screeching cackle drifted from the Jeep before it peeled away.

What the fuck just happened?

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **I hope this chapter makes up for the cliffhanger in the last chapter.**

 **Action writing is not really my forte as you can probably tell. It's something I'm trying to work on. Constructive criticism is welcome. Of course, praise is always welcome too. Wink wink nudge nudge.**

 **Should be seeing a costume change for Wisp coming soon. So, yay no more stupid jacket!**

 **Thank you to you whom Fav/Follow!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Please forgive my lack of medical knowledge here. I've only qualified in basic first aid and CPR, nothing fancy. I have no idea of the recovery time for a broken leg or when someone with a cast could be out and about with crutches**.

* * *

 **Choices 2-5**

* * *

I was worried about Lisa.

I had texted her a few times over the last week and received no responses. I even texted Tattletale's phone and got bupkis on that front.

Had she been caught?

Were her injuries from that night worse than she let on?

I began to question what I thought had been our friendship. Were we friends?

My phone buzzed quietly in the drawer of my nightstand. I didn't quite tear the drawer non off in my haste, but it was a near thing.

A text from Lisa. A series of short texts actually.

"I'm fine. Busy. Of course we're friends. Stop worrying."

My eye twitched and I had an urge to check my room for cameras.

My phone buzzed again. Checking the screen I found a shades smiley face emoji sent from Lisa.

I don't know whether to be relieved or annoyed. If she is well enough to be using her powers to mess with me she was doing okay.

More buzzing, another text.

"Want to talk to you soon. But I'm not the most mobile right now. Let me figure something out and I'll get back to you. K?"

I texted back to the affirmative. I waited for another text for a minute or so before putting it back in the drawer. As disappointing as it was that she didn't text back, Lisa did say she was busy. I was just going to have to accept that.

I checked the clock on the wall. Almost three. Dad would probably be home around five thirty, his usual. That gave me enough time to make a good sauce for spaghetti and if there was enough leftovers we could do chicken parmigiana tomorrow. Better get started.

* * *

.

* * *

I met Lisa on the way back from the library, just three blocks from my house. She was leaning on a pair of crutches taking the weight off of the leg with the cast the ran from her foot up to her knee. Her team must have dropped her off, I can't imagine she would have hobbled all they way here.

"Hey Taylor." She greeted without her usual grin.

"Hey," I returned, trying for a smile. "How's the leg?"

"Sore." She groused. "I've got some awesome pain killers but they make me sleepy." She wobbled forward on her crutches, in the direction of my house.

"Do you need help or anything?" I offered.

"No, I need the practice." She wobbled a bit further down the sidewalk.

In the time I've know her, Lisa has never been this short with me. "Is something wrong?"

"Something is always wrong. Hold up a second." She paused when we got to the last street corner within sight of my house. "Don't look anywhere but at me. We're being followed."

"Where?" I suppressed the urge to look around. Lisa hadn't steered me wrong. Yet.

I could practically see her frustration. "I don't know it's weird I can't pin it down. How do you feel about PDA? Can you manage without doing you know what?"

Uh, what? "Maybe?"

Lisa laughed. "You don't make things simple do you."

"I guess not." We were only a half block from my house. "Should we really be here?" I didn't want to lead villains to my house.

"We're in civies and potentially they have seen our faces. If we take action now then we would let on that we know we are being watched." She stopped in front of my house. "But we can test them a bit. Lets go around to the side door and I will stumble, you catch me then push me against the wall and kiss me."

"Pppbbttt What?" I couldn't believe what I just heard.

Lisa turned her head to give me a grin. "PDA makes people uncomfortable and it could tip things in our favor make our tail slip or lose interest. Can you do it or not?" She said her voice not matching her expression.

"I-I'll try?" What the hell. Lose interest? There's plenty of pervs out there that would stop to check out two girls kissing. men and women alike.

"I'll explain more once we're inside." She said in a low voice. "Lead the way." She gestured forward with an encouraging smile.

I did. I could hear the clack of her crutches right behind me. My face was heating up as I thought about what I was about to do. Why me? Why did I have to kiss her. Why couldn't it have been the other way around. I mean Lisa is way more assertive than I am. it would be more believable.

"Get ready." I heard her whisper from behind me. And just as we were about to reach the door I heard a skidding sound and a brief gasp of feigned surprise.

I turned in time to catch her as she fell towards me.

"Thanks," she giggled.

She giggled. This was some serious acting from Lisa. She bobbed her eyebrows once and I knew she was telling me, 'now or never Taylor'.

Sure, I can do this. I may have never kissed anyone before, let alone romantically, but how hard could it be. Just think about those sappy romance movies. Where time slows down, music plays, and the light shines in at just the right angle to light up their face. I could do that. Right? I got this.

Gently, I leaned Lisa against the wall, supporting some of her weight as I leaned in. She dropped one of her crutches and ran a hand along my cheek brushing the hair out of my face. Focus Taylor. I leaned closer, meeting her eyes and seeing a strange emotion in them. I held ready to push the urge to teleport away, but it wasn't there.

So close now I could feel her breath on my lips, not all together an unpleasant feeling. I closed my eyes as she pressed forward the final distance and our lips met.

It was just a quick kiss at first. Then we were kissing again. Her arms pulling me closer. Me, pushing her back against the wall.

Lisa moved her hand from my cheek to run her fingers back through my hair. It felt good. Surprisingly good.

We parted and I opened my eyes to see that know-it-all grin on her face.

"Ahem."

The rumble of my father clearing his throat was unmistakable.

My.

Father.

Pure horror flooded my veins.

I looked around to find Dad standing in the open door at the side of the house, arms crossed and one eyebrow raised undoubtedly having seen our little performance.

At least I know who was watching us now.

My stomach dropped out and an all too familiar feeling filled me and I couldn't stop it in time.

I teleported, pulling Lisa with me.

We landed in on my bed, again, with me on top of Lisa. Though this time she pushed me off and hobbled through the door with a grunt of pain every time her casted leg thumped the floor. I got up to follow, the reality of the situation slowly dawning on me.

My dad was home.

He had seen me use my powers.

He had seen me kissing Lisa.

"Taylor?" Dad called up the stairs.

Oh god kill me now.

"I know you're up there." He called again.

He sounded amazingly calm, and that wasn't a good sign. "One minute." I called back.

He didn't respond, but neither did he come up the stairs.

Thank god for small mercies.

Lisa was in the bathroom curled over the toilet again, and like before, I sat on the tub and held her hair until she was done.

"Ugh. I hate your power." She said.

"You've gone with me before without being sick." I observed, thankful to take my mind off of who waited down stairs.

"Knew it was coming so I could ignore it or turn my power off." She burped and looked a little green. "You got me by surprise this time."

I looked at her cast. "How's the leg?"

"Hurts." She shrugged. "Didn't have any crutches and it seemed kinda rude to puke all over your room."

"Uh, Sorry about the crutches. I'll go get them." I stopped at the top of the stairs without looking down.

Oh man did I not want to go down there.

A thud and a muted "Ouch" from the bathroom told me I had to.

Suck it up Taylor.

I didn't have to go far. Dad had left Lisa's crutches leaning on the wall at the foot of the stairs. I descended as quietly as I could and grabbed the crutches and forgoing the trip back, teleported straight back to the bathroom.

"So this is going to be awkward." Lisa said, accepting the crutches from me.

"No kidding." This was going to be worse than telling him about the bullying.

Lisa looked me over, clearly using her power. "You want me to do the talking?"

"Is it bad that I want to say yes?" I laughed nervously. "But no, it's better try to do the talking."

"He the naturally suspicious sort?" She quirked an eyebrow.

"Not so much no." I shook my head. "You remember what I told you he was like after my mom died?"

Lisa nodded.

"Well since I ended up in the hospital he has been trying to make up for it. He's just not very consistent. He might think you are taking advantage of me."

"Depression can do that to a person." Lisa's tone gave me the impression she was taking a neutral position on the subject. "Come on let's go see how deep a hole we're in."

Watching Lisa navigate the stairs with crutches was a bit nerve racking. I kept expecting her to pitch forward down the steps. All offers to help were stubbornly rebuffed.

"In the kitchen!" Dad called. "I made tea!"

Lisa followed me into the kitchen. She pushed past me and all but fell into a chair at the kitchen table.

"Must be new to crutches." Dad observed.

Lisa wrinkled up her nose in annoyance. "Does it show that much?"

"Mmm," Dad took a sip of tea. "Not really, but you haven't padded the armrests for your crutches yet. Trust me, makes a world of difference Taylor can you grab a couple of the small towels from the hall closet?"

"If you don't mind?" Dad pointed at the crutches.

Lisa shrugged, "Knock yourself out."

Dad folded and wrapped the towels around each arm rest and secured it with duct tape. "I've never been much of a handy man and it ain't pretty but give it a shot and see if it makes a difference."

Lisa tested the changes and smiled a bit. "Much better, these things were murder on my arms."

"Sure." Dad sat down at the table across from Lisa. "Taylor are you just going to stand there or are you going to introduce me to your girlfriend?"

Girlfriend? He thought that we- well of course he did after what he had seen. "Uh, Dad this is Lisa. Lisa, Dad." Way to go Taylor. All you needed was some ineffectual gestures to complete the image of your total dorkness.

Dad gave me a wry smile before turning his attention to Lisa. "Call me Danny. It's nice to meet you." Dad passed a cup of tea to Lisa.

"You as well." Lisa accepted the cup. "I'm sorry for sneaking around.

Dad waved this off. "I remember what it was like to be a teenager, even if it was a long time ago."

Lisa gave me a glance and a slight frown. A chill ran down my spine.. something was wrong. "You're taking this pretty well."

Dad chuckled. "As surprised as I am to find out this way I suppose I'm just glad that Taylor has someone she talks to."

Oh god this is not how I thought today was going to go.

"That's very progressive of you." Lisa's tone was odd. What what's she thinking.

Dad shrugged. "It's not the most shocking thing I've had to deal with lately."

What did he mean by that?

"Taylor, are you just going to stand there zoning out or would you prefer to join us?"

"Uh, Sorry." I sat in the only remaining chair next to Lisa.

"So how long has this," he gestured between us. "Been going on?"

"Oh, a few weeks," Lisa lied smoothly.

"Explains some of why she has been sneaking out lately." Dad frowned in my direction. "You could have told me."

He knew I was sneaking out? But I had been using my power to teleport. How had he known? "Uh, you knew?"

"Taylor I'm your father. Parents always find out eventually." He said.

Except he hadn't figured out what was going on at school until after the locker.

"Kids always think they are the first to come up sneaking out and forget their parents were once their age." Dad laughed. "And it was kind of a big tip off when you walked in the door one morning without ever having come down the stairs."

"The creaking." Lisa blurted out loud.

Dad nodded. "Exactly."

I covered my face with my hands. I had grown so used to the sounds of the house I never thought Dad had been using them to keep track of me.

"You don't seem surprised about the whole teleporting thing." Lisa probed.

I peeked at dad through my fingers. "It took me a while to figure it out. And it was a surprise to be sure but Taylor's a smart girl so I hoped she would stay out of trouble."

A guilt tipped knife stabbed me in the gut.

"Besides, with this she would be safer than most girls her age."

He had stopped bugging me about the pepper spray...

"But maybe I was just hoping she would talk to me about it." He said pleasantly.

The knife twisted in my gut.

"But so long as she didn't hat up and go off half cocked to be a hero I suppose I couldn't be too angry."

I think I'm going to throw up.

Lisa frowned in my direction before tuning back to Dad. "You knew?"

Dad sipped his tea. "I suspected. My daughter can teleport, then there are rumors at the DWA about a parahuman that teleports. Getting involved in stopping petty crime around the Docks and the surrounding neighborhoods." He shrugged.

Lisa scrunched her brow. "But you didn't say anything?"

"What could I say?" Dad shrugged. "If I tried to ground her she could just teleport away. I guess this way I could at least keep an eye on her somewhat."

My stomach hurt.

"I just prayed every night that she would come home safe."

My eyes stung with tears.

"I think she gets it." Lisa defended sharply.

"I don't think she does." Dad dropped the pretense of being nice and I recognized the signs of his temper. "I've lived in Brockton Bay all my life and do you know how many parahumans have come and gone in that time?"

"Well considering the first known capes started showing-

Dad cut Lisa off. "It was rhetorical. My point being that parahumans don't have a stellar life expectancy in this city and my daughter, the one remaining family I have, is going out to play at being a hero." Dad looked me in the eyes. "After the bullying, after the hospital I thought you knew that you can talk to me. That I would help you the best way I knew how. Why can't you trust me Taylor?"

How could I tell him? How do I explain that after mom died, I had to take care of the both of us. I had to go out to to get groceries and cook at the age of twelve. That when the money around the house ran out I had to eat at Emma's or go hungry. That he couldn't be trusted to take care of me anymore.

"Tell me!" He was on the verge of yelling.

Lisa grabbed my hand and squeezed. "I'm not sure-"

Dad fixed her with a glare and Lisa stopped talking.

"I just thought I could do it myself". I hedged. This was the safest route I could think of without setting off Dad and turning this into a total shit show.

He blew out an explosive breath and clenched his hands on the table. "I'm taking off work tomorrow and we are going down to the PRT. If you can't be honest with me then I think it's best you join the Wards. At least there I can be sure you're safe."

"No." The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"What?" He demanded.

I glanced at Lisa. "I can't be a part of the Wards."

"Why the hell not?"

"It's complicated." It was a weak excuse and I knew it.

"Then uncomplicate it."

"You won't understand."

"Oh I think I understand it just fine." Dad got up from the table fished a folded piece of paper from his pocket and picked up the kitchen phone. "I understand that if you can't see what's right then I will have to do it for you."

I blew up the phone's cradle severing the phone line in the process.

"What are you going to do next Taylor?" He gestured angrily with the now useless phone. "You going to blow me up to keep your secrets?" He stomped his way up the stairs, likely to get the phone in his room.

Lisa tugged on my hand. "Come on we need to go."

"But-"

"If I stay I'm fucked. If you stay then you will be forced in to the Wards. You might have the powers but Danny is the legal guardian."

I glanced once more at the stairs. "Okay." I helped Lisa stand then hugged her tight. I wanted to be away from here. Away from all of this. I needed it.

Then we were gone.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So there are going to be some mixed feelings about this chapter and I get that. Let me make this clear I have no pairing in mind or if that is ever even going to be a thing so no Taylor/Lisa fans (love you guys) get your hopes up. Also if you haven't noticed my version of Danny Hebert is different. this is intentional. This is me bracing myself for impact.**

 **Big thank you to you whom have Fav/Followed the story. you support is very much appreciated.**

 **A shout out to Kknd2 for their reviews and the specificity that I crave. I look forward to reading more of your reviews :) I think that your reviews have earned a story teaser for everyone to think about.**

 **Danny wasn't the one watching. I wonder who it was? you wont know for sure until next Arc (Insert evil laugh here). Thanks Kknd2.**

 **To the rest of you whom have reviewed they are much appreciated as well. I will try to respond via PM to those I can.**

 **Except for yours guest reviewer. Your anonymity emboldened rudeness will not be tolerated and your "review" deleted. Also Guest Mike there is a difference between critical and just being mean. There's no place for that here either so I deleted your latest review. If you want to leave a negative review great, but you don't have to be an ass to make a point.**

 **K. Raiden**


	14. Chapter 14

**Choices 2-6**

* * *

Lisa was starting to get annoyed with me. She didn't say it exactly, but I could tell. "I know this is a hard time for you. Really I understand, but I can't hide you for much longer without my boss noticing." Lisa had paid cash to rent a cheap motel room for a few nights. The last being tonight.

"Would it be so bad if I joined the Undersiders?" I asked. It had been a point of contention between the two of us for the last day or so.

"Yes! Taylor. Being a villain? I don't know how to describe it. It's a brand, a mark that stains you. Once you have it, it colors the rest of your life. Sure some villains rebrand and make it out clean. The majority? Dead or locked away." Lisa flopped down onto the bed. "To top it all off the Undersiders are controlled by my boss. He would insist on making sure there was something you were getting out of the deal so you were invested. 'Protection' he would say. 'You would never have to do anything you didn't want to.' Then after a few jobs he would make sure you got involved in something serious. Then you would be labeled a real villain, a priority. Before you realize it you are either hooked on the life or he would have his hooks in you. You wouldn't be able to leave. He would have damning evidence against you that would ensure that you didn't have the option to walk away, and if you tried anyway? He would probably just have you killed. Then you would be stuck. Just like me." The bitterness in her voice was unmistakable.

I sat on the edge of the bed, the room she had rented only had one. "So your saying I can't join the Undersiders."

"No," Lisa sighed. "I'm saying I don't want you to. As much fun as you and I would have, I don't want you near the Boss. I'm almost certain that he would kill us both within the next year or so if you joined."

That was new. I turned to look her in the eye. "What?"

She smiled at me. "Your a good person Taylor. You have a good heart." Her smile turned to a frown. "It would be inevitable that you would push back against the Boss and he would kill you for it, and me for trying to protect you."

I mulled that over a bit. I didn't want to put Lisa in any more danger than she was already in. If anything I wanted to protect her like she was doing for me.

"Well the other gangs are out." I didn't really want to be some thug for any of the crime gangs in the city. The Undersiders were pretty low key as far as things went so I think I could have stomached working with them.

"Not really all of them." Lisa wrinkled her nose at the thought. "There is Faultlines Crew. They aren't really villains so much as they are mercenaries. Both sides hire them from time to time but never here in the Bay. Plus, from what I've heard Faultline draws the line at killing but any thing else is fair game." She smirked at her own word choice.

"That doesn't sound too bad." It really didn't.

Tattletale gave me a sideways look. "I'd rather you didn't. Faultline and I don't really see eye to eye on things."

I couldn't help but allow a small smile. "Shocker, Tattletale getting under someone's skin."

Lisa hit me with a pillow.

"Call them plan B then." I offered as compromise.

"More like plan D or E." Lisa grumbled. "I'd rather you join up with New Wave or the Wards before going to Faultline."

It was my turn to wrinkle my nose. "I don't want to go to the Wards." I gestured to the spare hotel room we were in. "That why I'm here."

"What's your problem with the Wards anyway?" Lisa propped her head on one arm to look at me.

I flopped back onto the bed next to her, my gaze on the ceiling. "Can't your power tell you."

Lisa blew out a breath and it ruffled my hair. "Yes, but it's better to talk about these things."

"You're my psychiatrist now?"

"No, Taylor, I'm your friend."

I thought about it. "I don't know. I kinda figured that the Wards would be like going to Winslow you know?"

"And school hasn't been the best place for you." Lisa led.

"Understatement." Was my dry retort. It was the worst place for me. Nearly killed me in fact.

"Taylor the Wards is a publicity stunt as much as a place for young capes to go be a hero. They couldn't afford for something like what happened to you at Winslow."

"I know."

"Do you?" Lisa countered. "Cause it sounds to me like you are blowing me off."

"Mmm" I hummed noncommittally.

"Uh huh. You know the Wards get paid right? It's pretty generous and I'm sure there are a load of other perks to it."

I ignored her. "Did you ever consider being a Ward?"

"I hate it when you ignore me." Lisa grumbled. "To answer you question yes, but my situation wasn't- isn't ideal for that."

"What do you mean? Wasn't?" I turned my head to look into her eyes. "Something other than your boss?"

"Taylor, you're my best friend but even then there are some things I'm not ready to talk about, not without a whole lotta drinks and a good fuck to drag it out of me."

My face burned red and I had to look away from her.

Lisa laughed.

"Oh, please Taylor, I didn't mean now. Are you still hung up on the kiss?." Her teasing grin evident in her voice. "Oh! It was your first kiss? And you shared it with me? I'm honored." She poked me in the ribs causing me to yelp with laughter.

"Don't worry your virtue remains safe. Evil Tattletale is above such things" She said in a lofty tone.

"What about Lisa?" I asked without thinking.

Lisa frowned. "I think I can't have those kinds of relationships. I can't ignore my power for long periods of time. And distracting it is, well, distracting. Either way pretty well kills the libido you know?"

I shook my head. I didn't know. "I can't imagine." My face burning in embarrassment at the thought.

Tattletale burst out laughing. "What about you and you powers? I can just imagine you getting surprised mid-"

"Please don't." I tried to stop her but she plowed on through.

"- and you teleport hot and bothered and butt ass naked somewhere public." She dissolved into a breathless fit of laughter.

"Sure, laugh it up." I couldn't help the smile on my face despite my total embarrassment.

"Well you haven't teleported out of here yet so maybe there is hope for you." She said as she calmed down.

We lay there not saying anything for a while. Me, thinking about my diminishing pool of options and Lisa? God only knew what she was thinking.

"Why did you help me hide? If you thought I should go to the Wards, why?" I asked.

She took a breath before answering. "You needed time to decide, and Danny wasn't giving it to you." Lisa slid her hand into mine and squeezed. "It has to be your decision."

"Then it was always the Wards for me?" I asked sadly.

"If you want to be a Hero? I think it's the safest place." She said quietly.

"Where's the choice in that?"

"There is always a choice. When there is only one solid sure answer to a problem, the choices you are looking for lay in what you do after." Lisa stroked the back of my hand with her thumb. "Say that you did join the Wards, what could you do with your new status? What if you didn't just play the part but used it? What if you used the system, instead of letting it use you?"

My fears came back to me. "What if I can't do it? What if I fail."

Lisa let go of my hand to place it on my cheek and making me look her in the eyes. "Taylor, you stood up to Lung when most people would have run. I think you don't have to worry about meeting their standards. They have to worry about meeting yours."

As I looked into Lisa's eyes I realized I didn't deserve a friend like Lisa. "If I join, and I'm not saying I'm going to, what happens if I am told to arrest you? What then?"

"I'm sure you and I could come up with something believable." Lisa shrugged. Besides there's always Grue's darkness."

"What do you mean?"

"Grue? The guy in the biker leathers? Besides the obvious benefit his power gives in terms of escaping? His power messes with yours." Lisa's face was puzzled.

This was news to me.

"You didn't know?" She asked. "When you were trying to teleport us and it wasn't working?"

I thought it was my fault. "It was because of his power?"

Lisa shrugged, "You didn't have any trouble afterwards, so it seems like a likely explanation. I don't think it stops it completely just makes it much harder for you."

I not sure I liked that.

In fact, I'm positive I don't like that.

"Makes sense actually. His power messes with Shadow Stalker too. She has a hard time using her shadow form." Lisa's face grew pensive. "I wonder if that means your powers are similar."

"Beats me." I wasn't really sure how my powers worked and I sure as hell didn't know anything about Shadow Stalker.

"Ugh, this is going to bother me all night." She pressed her hands to her temples. A sure sign she had a headache. "Power topics are always a rabbit hole."

I guess we both have something to think about then. I turned my attention to the ceiling and thought about the Wards.

"Use the system." I muttered. Maybe I could use the Wards to save Lisa.

* * *

.

* * *

"Hello you have reached the PRT non-emergency line if this is an emergency press one now. For all other calls please wait on the line for our next avia- Hello and thank you for calling the PRT my name is Jessica. How may I help you?"

She sounded awfully happy. "M-my name is Willow Wisp and I'm calling about maybe joining the Wards?"

Smooth talker that's me.

"Fantastic!"

Oh god, she is one of those.

"If you would just come down to the PRT building we would be happy to-"

I interrupted her. "Um, I'm not really comfortable with that. Could I maybe talk with Assault about joining?"

There was silence on the other line.

Did I break her?

"I'm afraid the PRT doesn't grant requests to speak with Heroes. If you could wait on the line I can pass your request to the Protectorate if you-"

"Maybe this was a mistake." Just follow the plan Taylor. Use the system.

"Please wait miss if you would just-"

"Tell Assault I'll be waiting where we met before." I hung up the phone and handed it to a grinning Lisa.

"See I told you it wasn't difficult." She disassembled the phone and broke the SIM card. "In any case we should get going." She gave me a hug. "You can do this. You have my number memorized?"

I nodded into her shoulder.

"Good. Use it if you have to. Otherwise we'll meet up for coffee in two weeks. Kay?" We parted and I suddenly felt cold.

I frowned.

Lisa laughed. "You can manage without me that long." She pulled my hood up and flicked the tip of my nose. "Good luck." She laughed.

"Thanks. You going to be okay?" We were in the Docks and it was not a safe place to be alone anymore.

"The team is waiting nearby to pick me up. Be safe."

"You too."

I was tempted to stay but if I did then I might not have the courage to leave once she was gone. I focused on where I wanted to go and I was off.

For better or worse.

* * *

.

* * *

From the time of my call to sitting in a large conference room surrounded by Heroes and PRT personnel was shockingly short.

Standing against the wall to my right and nearest the door were the two biggest names in Brockton Bay, Armsmaster and Miss Militia. They were trading quiet words with each other while still keeping a clear eye on the proceedings.

On the wall opposite them stood two capes I recognized as Triumph and Aegis, though why they were there was a Mystery to me.

Behind me was Assault. Assault had made a good impression on me from that night on the rooftops and so I had requested his presence through the process. Accompanying him was Battery, the other half of the Bay's formidable duo.

With all these Heroes in the room it was strange that the only people actually interacting with me was the three unpowered people seated at the table across from me.

On the left was a graying woman with a severe face and middling stature. She had introduced herself as Kathy Sutton, the local representative of the Youth Guard. She wasn't actually a part of the PRT and was here to ensure my rights as a minor to a safe(ish) environment and all the accompanying amenities that included. Which presumably meant I was going to be going to school again. Whether I liked it or not judging from her stern expression.

On the right was an overweight younger man with something approaching a mohawk in the way of hair. His square rimmed glasses kept sliding down his nose and he had to keep adjusting them. This gave him the appearance of having too much nervous energy. Something enforced by his goofy smile and tapping fingers. He had introduced himself as Glenn Chambers and he was responsible for public image and would be helping me integrate my cape identity with the Wards image.

Whatever that meant.

The last person was a scowling woman, obviously obese if her straining suit jacket was anything to go by. Her bleach blonde bob cut was horribly out of place in the room and looked like something that belonged to an eighties high end stuck up fashion model. She had been introduce rather than introduce herself as Emily Piggot, PRT director and ultimately the final word as to whether or not I could be a Ward.

There was a knock on the door and a trooper stuck their head in the door. "He's here, coming up the elevator now."

"Finally we can begin." Piggot breathed.

"Certainly not. Emily you know too well that her guardian must be present for the proceedings." Sutton eyed me. "No matter Willow Wisp's opinion on the matter."

Piggot's scowl deepened at the unveiled rebuke.

"And I remind you Kathy that your presence here is a curtesy rather than requirement." Piggot's voice was as neat and precise as cold steel. "Concessions were made to allow your presence at these meetings and should be treated as a privilege."

Kathy Sutton pursed her lips but remained silent.

Another knock on the door before it opened to reveal a thin man wearing a plain wind breaker with the word 'Visitor' stenciled over the breast and probably across the back. He wore a hat with the same stencil and a simple mask that hid his features while leaving his mouth and weak chin exposed.

Dad.

Glen rose quickly from his chair and circled the table to trade grips with Dad. "Thank you Sir for coming. Let me remind you of a few rules of the meeting before we get started. First and foremost this meeting is entirely voluntary and at anytime you and Willow Wisp are free to leave. Second until Willow Wisp's status as a Ward is confirmed by both Willow Wisp and your own signature I must stress that both your identities remain a secret. Third everything in this room is being recorded from the time you entered the room in both video and audio. And lastly should Willow Wisp be accepted into the Wards both you and Willow Wisp will be required to reveal your identities to Director Piggot, myself and the heroes Armsmaster and Aegis. The leaders of their respective teams. All others in the room can be asked to leave without repercussions and all recording devices turned off."

I'm impress he rattled all that off without even breaking eye contact.

"If these terms are acceptable, we can begin." He gesture to the chair beside me.

Dad sat down without looking at me.

He hadn't so much as looked at me since he entered the room.

Not for the first time since this all began I missed Lisa.

"Great!" Glenn scurried around back to his chair.

Piggot leaned forward in her chair. "Let's begin."

* * *

.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Wow there has been such positive reactions for the last chapter! I can't thank you guys enough for the Reviews! Please keep it up! :)**

 **To you whom have Fav/Followed a big thank you as well!**

 **This chapter brings the Choices Arc to a close and after an Interlude I will be working on the Complications Arc. I have some fun little ideas here so hopefully it will turn out well.**

 **K. Raiden**


	15. Interlude 02

**Interlude 02**

 **Danny**

* * *

Danny was ready to rip his hair out. What was left of it anyway. When he returned to the kitchen, cordless phone in hand, he found it empty. The chairs were still pulled out. The steaming mugs of tea still at the table. They were gone. Taylor had fled with her girlfriend.

Damn it.

Didn't Taylor realize he was trying to protect her?

He looked at the crumpled note in his hand. On it was the PRT non-emergency number. This is what was best for her. If she wanted to go out and play Hero then she could do it backed by the government.

"Oh Annie I hope I'm doing the right thing."

He dialed.

"Hello you have reached the PRT non-emergency line if this is an emergency press one now. For all other calls please wait on the line for our next available representative. There is curren-Hello and thank you for calling the PRT my name is Tony. how may I help you?"

"Could you connect me with the department for parahuman recruitment?" Danny remembered to keep his voice level. Experience trying to work deals at the DWA finally paying off at home.

"I'm sorry but the PRT does not have such a department."

Damn.

"I could direct you to our Human Resource Department? They should be able to help you."

Danny wiped his face with a hand. "That's fine. Thank you"

Hold music filtered across the line. The kind you would expect to hear in an elevator. If elevators still played music.

"Hello and thank you for calling. My name is Wendy. I understand you were interested in parahuman recruitment?"

"Yes."

"Excellent! May I ask your parahuman name, and would you be willing to come down to the PRT building?"

Danny felt his frown. "It's not actually for me. It's for my daughter. I want to sign her up for the Wards."

"I see just a moment."

There wasn't any hold music this time but he could hear the muffled sounds of a brief conversation.

"Sir?"

"Still here."

"Excellent. The Wards program requires both your daughter and one or both of her legal guardians to come down to the PRT building. This is so we have a chance to go over the details with you both before any papers are signed."

Both?

"Can't I enroll her myself?"

"No sir. There is a measure of risk involved in the Wards program annnd..."

Danny swore he heard the sounds of pages turning.

"With the exception of extenuating circumstances, the minor in question must also willingly sign the proper forms."

It sounded as if she was reading from a script.

"So her signature is required." Danny sighed. "What if she says no is there any way I can make her join?"

"No sir." He could hear judgment in her voice.

Or maybe he was projecting.

"What if she ran away?"

There was the sound of paper shuffling. "IIIIf your daughter is a young enough age then there may be enough cause but it would likely come down to a formal hearing to determine the best interests of the child."

"She's fifteen."

"The age of debated agency is sixteen, but you maybe able to argue the case. How long has your daughter been missing?"

Danny checked the clock.

"About fifteen minutes." He felt stupid after saying it. "I told her we were going to sign her up for the Wards." Should he mention Taylor's destruction of the phone? "She left with a friend as soon as I went for the phone."

More silent judgement.

"I'm sorry Sir but the time frame is too short to declare your daughter missing."

"She can fuc- freaking teleport! She could be anywhere!" Danny tried to reel in his anger. It wasn't this lady's fault.

It was his.

"I'm sorry Sir. The most I can do is log your call for evidence in the future should the situation persist. This would help your case in forcing your daughter into the Wards."

Her word choice was not lost on Danny.

"It's for her own safety!" He protested.

"Yes Sir." She patronized.

Danny ground his teeth. "What is the minimum timeframe where I can have action taken."

"Twenty four hours."

He didn't bother to thank the lady before hanging up.

Damn it!

He kicked the kitchen chair, regretting it as his foot reported the abuse.

Taylor had dreamed of being a Hero. That's all she wanted to be on Halloween growing up. Heroes adorned her school notebooks and her clothes. She still wore-

But she didn't.

She hadn't worn stuff like that in a while.

When was the last time she even talked about Heroes? Middle school? What had happened to-

Annette.

Did she blame her mother's death on the Heroes? That didn't make sense.

Though nothing about Annie's death made sense.

Fucking texting while driving.

God damn it.

The familiar old pain clutched his chest as if _he_ was the one pinned in an overturned car.

"Damn It Annie. What do I do?"

He glanced at the cabinet over the fridge. Inside was the old bottle of scotch he had received from his father on his wedding day. "Let it age." His father had said.

Danny decided it was old enough and grabbed a glass.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Oh, Danny. Drawing all the wrong conclusions. Stuck in his own misery he can't see beyond it. I wonder when love will become hate? They are so close after all.**

 **I was originally going to write this Interlude to cover Assault's point of view but there has been such a reaction to Danny I thought we might like to see him instead.**

 **I am currently working on the first chapter of the Complications Arc and already, the Arc is earning its name. Though probably not in the way you've guessed. (Evil laugh)**

 **Thank you all for the reviews, You whom fav or follow, and even you whom just give the story a try. You all are all very much appreciated!**

 **K. Raiden**


	16. Chapter 16

**Complications 3-1**

* * *

"Well kid, you did it!" Assault clapped me on the shoulder. "I'm honored you picked me as your mentor too. M&M thought for sure you were going to pick her after the whole meet and greet thing. Made a nice twenty bucks off her." He sounded especially pleased with himself.

"T-thanks." Oh man I needed to get my head in gear and stop stuttering every time I have a conversation with a Hero.

"Why did you pick me anyway?" He asked. "Nobody picks me. Except Clockblocker, but M&M didn't think that was a good idea and vetoed it."

I wonder why? Assault seemed like a genuinely good guy.

"All the Wards have a mentor?" I never saw this on PHO.

"Of course. Did you think the PRT sent kids out blind to be a Hero?"

I sure did. "I guess I never really thought about it."

"Few do." He looked me over. "So, come on, what made you pick me?" He gave me a grin no doubt looking for some kind of flattery.

"The truth? You apologized."

Assault sobered immediately. "Oh."

"It meant a lot."

"I'm glad I could help." His smile slowly returning. "What little I could." He clapped his hands together making me jump. "So first day."

I nodded.

"I don't really know what to do. I've never been a mentor before." His smile was wide and shameless. "They didn't give you a checklist or something did they?"

I shook my head. One half negative the other in disbelief. What had I done when I picked Assault?

But Assault was unfazed. "Ah, well luck for us we have plan B."

"Plan B?"

"Plan Battery." He waved for me to follow him. "She should be here to see Vista. Vista used to have M&M as a mentor but then we got Shadow Stalker and she's, ah, complicated. So Stalker got put with M&M and Battery stepped in with Vista. It's not that they can't double up. It's hard not to what with the Wards outnumbering the Protectorate heroes in most cities."

We got into an elevator and I had to suppress my discomfort as the doors closed. I reminded myself that I can teleport out if I had to.

I'm not trapped.

The walls aren't closing in.

I'm ok.

"You meet your teammates yet?"

I shrugged. "I met Aegis yesterday at the meeting."

"Oh yeah he was there, wasn't he? Well I know Vista for sure but we will have to check the roster and see who else is in today."

The elevator stopped and I may have exited a little faster than was necessary.

"Oookay, let's see who's in."

He pressed a button and a red light lit up over the door.

"Let's em know a guest is coming or that a tour is on the way." Assault said. "I used to just sit out here and press the button while I waited for Battery." He confided in a faux whisper. "She got real pissed at me for it too."

I imagine so.

The light turned green. "You'll like Battery and she'll definitely like you. You're all quiet and stuff she'll probably think you will be a good influence on me."

Or, more probably, that Assault will be a bad one for me.

"Oh Puppy!" Assault called loudly as we entered the room.

Room somehow didn't cover it. It was a large and vaguely dome shaped space. The walls and floor looked like it it could be moved and locked into place to create all sorts of configurations. I imagine someone like Escher would have had a field day in a place like this.

Which made the flat floor and symmetrical walls all the more uninspired.

"Puppy!" Assault called again.

"I heard you the first time!" Battery emerged from one of the partitioned rooms, fist clenched in what was clearly a threat to Assault.

"Now, now. Puppy no fighting in front of the kids." Assault teased.

From the set of Battery's jaw and sparkle in her eyes I knew that this must have been a complicated relationship on a different level than I could imagine.

A younger girl came out dressed in what I could only describe as a green dress fit with armored panels complete with the odd lines and squiggly pattern to break up the clean lines of her costume.

Vista.

PHO had her listed as the longest serving Ward in the Bay.

It showed in her hard distrusting gaze as she sized me up.

"Call me Puppy one more time and I'm going to bounce you off the walls and call it team building." Battery growled.

Assault sauntered up to Battery and threatened her with a hug. "Aw Puppy you wouldn't do that to me."

Battery grabbed one of Assaults arms and with not even a sign of effort, threw him across the space onto a couch knocking it over. She stalked after him.

"Don't worry." Vista stepped up next to me. "They're always like that." She stuck out her hand. "I'm Vista."

I shook hers, struck by just how small she was. "Willow Wisp. Wisp for short."

"Not Willow?"

I shook my head. "How long before that got shorted to Will?"

Vista laughed. "Around here? About five seconds." Gone was the serious Ward I had seen. In her place was just another young girl.

"Uncle! Uncle!" Assault cried. "Agh! Uncle!"

Battery stood up from where she had Assault pinned to the floor, satisfied smile on her face.

"The kids at it again?"

The new voice startled me.

"Dam- Darn it Clock don't do that!" Vista must have had the same reaction I did.

"Relax Vista."

To my surprise Clock blocker was wearing civilian clothes with the exception that he was wearing his costumed helmet.

"Hey," he stuck his hand out in greeting. "I'm Clockblocker."

I reached out to shake his hand. "Willow-"

...

...

...

"Wisp."

The hell? Where did he go-

Why was I surrounded!

"She's back." Assault announced. "Hey kid it's alright calm down."

I was breathing fast.

"I know it can be a bit disorienting but your okay. Take slow deep breaths." Assault coaches.

Vista was standing on my right. "I'm sorry. I should have warned you. I just didn't think he was stupid enough to try it.

"Are you okay?" Battery places a hand on my shoulder and damn it if I didn't flinch.

I guess I haven't quite gotten over the bullying.

"Ah, Sorry." She took her hand back as if unsure what to do with it now.

"What the hell happened?" My voice was a bit shaky.

"Clock froze you with his power, the dumbass."

"Vista." Battery chided.

Vista shrugged. "He is."

"You still look a bit shaky there kid." Assault ducked down a little so he could meet my eyes. "You alright?"

No. I was not alright.

"Y-Yeah. Just didn't really expect to be surrounded out of no where I guess." It was the truth. Just without the context.

Battery and Assault shared a look.

"Where is Clockblocker?" I asked.

"His room changing." Vista hooked a thumb at a row of doors. " We're scheduled for patrol soon but if you are here when we get back, I'll hold him down so you can kick him a few times."

"And you were worried I was going to be a bad influence on Wisp." Assault nudged Battery. "See what you're teaching her?"

Battery took a deep breath and let it out slowly, unable to retaliate without proving his point.

Assault beamed.

"That's okay." I gave Vista an appreciative smile, then felt like an idiot because it was hidden by my mask.

I considered taking it off.

"Right so while you were out, I talked with Battery here and found out what we were supposed to do today." Assault rubbed his hands together. "You have to complete your physical and mental tests."

Vista groaned. "I hate those."

Assault nodded. "They never give me candy anymore."

Battery swatted him on the shoulder.

"We better go and get you checked in."

We said our goodbyes and left the Wards section.

I really wasn't lookin forward to the elevator again.

"You want to talk about it?" Assault offered.

"About what?" I stalled.

"You were pretty freaked out, coming out of time lock like that." His words were blunt but his voice was kind. It was a little irritating yet endearing.

"I'm claustrophobic." I admitted. It wasn't the whole truth. But didn't someone say the best lies are made of the truth? Something like that I'm sure.

Assault noticeably glanced at the elevator. "We could take the emergency stairs."

I shook my head. "I can handle it. But if we get stuck I'm leaving you there."

"Fair enough. You sure you don't want to take the stairs? It would set of an alarm and spook the security guys." He grinned. "Probably be pretty funny."

Definitely a bad influence.

I shook my head again. "I think I've had enough practical jokes for the day."

Assault was amazingly silent on the subject. I guess I thought he would have a response for everything.

Or maybe he was simply being respectful.

We boarded the elevator and I tried to ignore the clenching of my gut as the doors closed. "What are the tests like?"

"Oh just like any physical really but with some basic endurance tests and fitness benchmarks. The Wards are required to meet a baseline of physical fitness."

"Like soldiers." I noted.

"Yyyeeeaahhh." Assault clearly was uncomfortable with the comparison. "But more like emergency services. The police academy has fitness requirements too."

The bell dinged and the doors opened back to the first floor. That was weird. Were we going to a hospital or a special office?

Assault answered without prompting. "That elevator only goes to the Wards base." He directed me to a set of double doors toward the back of the building. The PRT clinic is in the back on the first floor."

He lead me to a counter manned by a older woman with straight silver hair. Her uniform immaculate and decorated with a small smattering of medals.

"Sergeant Platt!" He greeted enthusiastically. "How are you!"

"Assault." Her smile was some how teasingly sarcastic. "Here to cause trouble again?"

Assault put a hand to his chest. "Me? Never."

The woman raised an eyebrow.

"Okaaayyy there was that one time with the foam sprayer." He admitted.

"You foamed an entire squad inside their truck." Sergeant Platt added. "At the end of their tour. They're still holding a grudge."

"I did say I was sorry."

"I'm sure it was such a comfort." She slid a clip board across the desk to him. "Who's the kid?"

Assault brightened. "She's the new Ward, and she picked me to be her mentor!"

Sergeant Platt looked me over. "God help you dear."

Assault rolled his eyes. "She's got her mental and physical today."

Platt raised her eyebrows. "Both in the same day?" She gave me a look. "You survive this dear you can join my squad anytime." She nodded at Assault. "Just don't bring him."

Mature as ever Assault stuck his tongue out in response. "Who's in today?"

Platt checked her computer. "Looks like Docs Yamada and Williams."

"Cool looks like you get the best of the best, Wisp."

"After dealing with you I would hope so." Platt deadpanned.

"Yeah yeah." Assault waved off her comment. "Come on Wisp lets get you checked in."

Platt gave me an encouraging smile as I passed her desk.

Assault stuck with me long enough to introduce me to Doctor Patricia Williams the Wards head physician.

I spent the next three hours getting poked and prodded while answering all kinds of questions. Before being allowed to redress in my costume or what passed for it, and being sent off to see Doctor Jessica Yamada.

"I see Doctor Williams have finally seen fit to release you."

I nodded. She seemed like a serious person on the outside. Shoulder length hair and dark eyes with features that only hinted at her ancestry.

"Why don't you have a seat and get comfy." She gestured to a pair of large fluffy looking chairs in front of her desk. "So first question before we get into it. What do you want me to call you?"

"What do you mean?"

She tapped a thin folder on her desk. "This is all I know about you and inside it are two names. Willow Wisp And Taylor Hebert. Which are you?"

"Both?"

"Really? Well then Both it's nice to meet you."

I couldn't help but chuckle at her lame joke. I took off my mask and raised my goggles up to my head, fishing my glasses case out of a pocket as I did. "Taylor Hebert."

Doc Yamada smiled warmly. "Hello Taylor. It's nice to meet the brave young woman who has decided to be a Hero."

"Thanks it's nice to meet you too?" I didn't mean for it to sound like a question but I've never been to see a therapist before so let's blame it on nerves.

Doc Yamada kept up the smile. "It's Okay to be nervous Taylor."

Good thing, cause I was.

"How about you tell me about yourself?" She leaned back into her chair. "It doesn't have to be anything important. You can talk about your favorite color or food. What's your favorite place in the city. Whatever you want."

"Is this what therapy is?" I asked her. "Just talking about nothing."

Doc Yamada laughed. "Your not here for therapy. Your here to establish a baseline mind set. I want to know you Taylor, so that if you ever need my help, that I can be able to give you that help."

I thought about it. "So, I just talk about anything?

"Sure, why don't we start with something easy., like why you want to be a Ward?"

I didn't want to be a Ward. "So I can help people."

"Anyone specific?" She asked.

Yes. "No. I just don't want to be the type of person that stands by and let's bad things happen."

"Why is that?"

"Why?" I rocked my head back. "How could I stand by and do nothing? How can any hero do nothing?"

"You seem to feel pretty strongly on the subject."

I thought about all the people who had stood by while the trio made my life hell. "I do."

"What do you think the reason is?"

"Exactly why I told you."

She smiled. "Yes but what is the reason for the reason?"

I didn't want to think about the locker let alone talk about it. I shook my head.

She must have had some idea because she changed the subject. "Ok something easier then. How has you time here with the PRT been?"

I shrugged. "It's fine. Assault is a good guy but he's the only one I've met before coming here so maybe that's me holding onto something familiar."

Doc Yamada raised an eyebrow. "Introspection from a teenager?"

I shrugged. "I've been alone for a while."

She wrote something down on her pad. "I want to talk about that a little."

"Why."

"Well, as you probably know by now parahumans get their powers from traumatic experiences."

"Trigger events."

She nodded. "I want to be sure I can equip you with the tools to handle your experience. To get ahead of any possibility of self harm or long term depression."

My wrist itched and I had to resist the urge to draw attention to it. "I would have thought Doctor Halsey would have reported on me already."

"Who?"

"Doctor Halsey." At her silence I continued. "She said she was a psychologist with the PRT."

Doc Yamada typed something into her computer.

"She came to see me in the Hospital after I woke up?"

"Taylor, the PRT doesn't have a Doctor named Halsey. Anywhere."

Then who the hell was Doctor Halsey?

* * *

 **Author's Note: Any guesses?**

 **Thanks for your Fav/Follows!**

 **Big thanks to osterreicher97, Sneky, alequille, and YeTianshi. Your continued support and reviews are something I look forward to every time I post a new chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Complications 3-2**

* * *

"You okay kiddo?" Dad asked from across breakfast at the kitchen table.

I didn't answer him immediately. "No."

Dad grimaced.

Maybe I had been a little hard on him the last few days. One word sentences, if I talked to him at all.

A part of me thought he deserved it. He had forced me to this. To be a Ward. Lisa may have convinced me to go without too much fuss but it was Dad who ultimately forced the issue. And I wasn't ready to forgive that.

Not yet.

"Taylor." Dad spoke quietly. "I might not understand your reasons for not wanting to join the Wards, but it's safer for you this way."

I didn't say anything.

He sipped his coffee. "To me, your safety is more important than what you think of me."

The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them. "It's always been about you!" I spat. "After mom died, I took care of you. I went shopping. I made the food. I did everything!"

"Tay-"

"When I was being tortured by my best friend you didn't even notice! It took me nearly dying for you to notice! And what did you say after it all? 'Why didn't I tell you?'"

I banged a flaming fist on the table and it blew right through it. "You said it like it was my fault. You're worse than Emma."

I didn't stick around to see his response. I teleported to my rooftop and gathered the mask and phone I had hidden there. I looked towards in the direction of the PRT. I should just go in early. To hell what anyone would think.

A glance to the Docks, phone heavy in my hand.

Lisa.

I wanted to call her.

I should call her and tell her about Halsey.

But after my blow up on Dad I wasn't sure I could do it without feeling whiny.

And, let's face it, I couldn't go running to Lisa, expecting her to save me from everything.

I stashed the phone back into it's hiding spot and sat down out of the chilly morning breeze.

I tried to brood and stew in my own anger, telling myself that I was right to be mad, even if the Wards hadn't really been too bad so far.

I had met most of them by now and even unmasked to them. Missy was the first as I shared a room with her at the base. She seemed genuinely excited to have another girl on the team.

Carlos and Dean had introduced themselves about the same time and they seemed like genuinely good people.

Dennis apologized in his own over the top way and without being held down by Missy. I tentatively forgave him even if I refused another handshake.

I hadn't met Browbeat yet, he apparently attended Immaculata and his parents were super strict so he didn't get to come around the base much.

Kid win had been working with Armsmaster, his mentor, the one time that I had seen him around. The two were so engrossed in whatever they were doing that it seemed rude to bother them. Even Assault had said it was best to leave them alone when they were like that.

The final member of the Wards was Shadow Stalker. She had been forced to join the Wards as a form of community service/ probation. I would probably get to meet her this afternoon though.

I was supposed to be doing my power testing and the other Wards were going to be present to give me pointers. Assault said it was supposed to be a team building experience as much as data collection. The mentors would be there which, I admit, had me pretty excited. Funny that I still got all giddy at the idea of being in the same room as Heroes.

I thought of the route to the PRT. I could make it in seven or eight jumps if I stuck in my comfort zone. I was feeling risky today. Let's try and stretch it a bit and go for a minimum of four jumps.

Three jumps later I landed in the PRT lobby winded and sore.

And was met with multiple weapons aimed in my direction.

"Don't move!" The nearest trooper shouted.

No shit.

"Stand down!" Sergeant Platt came jogging from the desk that guarded the rest of the building proper from the civilian accessible lobby. "Wisp! What the hell are thinking?" She demanded.

"Assault said it was okay?" And right then I realized what an idiot I was for not thinking it through. Of course he said it was okay. He would think it was a riot if the PRT flooded their lobby with containment foam.

Sergeant Platt must have reached the same conclusion by the look on her face. "I'll take care of it. Do you need an escort to-"

"No thank you. I got it." I thought about my bed in the Wards base.

...

"Fucking Christ!" Missy fell on the floor half dressed.

"Language!" A muffled voice called. That sounded like Carlos.

"Oh sorry Missy." I gave her hand getting up.

"You scared the shit outta me." She pressed a hand to her chest and realized she hadn't put on her shirt yet. Turning beat red she waved me to turn around.

Twelve going on thirteen and with puberty making things awkward. She must be mortified.

I turned away. "Sorry I didn't think anyone would be in so early."

"I get the occasional Friday off for 'family' stuff." Her voice was still a little flustered.

"What about the others?"

"They get out early during the week and off Fridays as a part of a work program."

"Doesn't that kind of give them away as Wards?"

"Nah practically a third of the kids at Arcadia are a part of the work program." She sighed. "You can turn around now."

I did. She was wearing her Vista costume minus the visor.

She recognized my unasked question. "Just in case."

Seemed a little strange to me but who was I to judge being costumed myself. "Who's here?"

"Dennis, Carlos, Chris, Dean and myself." She counted off on her hand.

No one I hadn't unmasked to. I pulled my mask off and swapped my goggles for my glasses. "Is it okay for me to come to the base and just do nothing?"

Missy shrugged. "Sure. Why wouldn't it be?" She opened our door and I followed her to the common area. "Taylor is here!" She called.

"What?" Carlos floated up off the sofa in a slow turn to face us. "I didn't here the elevator bell." He looked at the mask light. "Or the warning light."

"I just teleported in?" I ventured. Aegis was a little too straight laced for me but it wasn't in an awful oppressive way either.

"Scared the hel- eck our of me too." Missy nudged me. I think she was teasing in a friendly way.

I apologized again. Just in case.

She shrugged.

"I'm not sure the PRT is going to like the breach in security." Carlos frowned.

"It's not like they can stop her." Dennis waved from his spot on the couch. "Hey Taylor."

I gave a half hearted wave in return. He might have apologized but I wasn't totally over it. From his expression he noticed. Maybe I could try and be a bit nicer? "Where's Dean?"

"In our room getting all prettied up for Vicky." Dennis shared a room with Dean and the two picked at each other like long time friends. "Gallant is dating Glory Girl and they are going on a date today."

"We'll be back for the show." Dean exited his room in his costume holding his helmet under one arm. Perhaps it was better described as armor. It was polished to a bright shine.

He noticed me looking and gave a sheepish expression. "We get followed by people sometimes trying to get pictures."

"Always look good for the cameras!" Dennis mimed and everyone but me groaned.

"What?" I asked the room at large.

"Glenn Chambers, the PR guy." Missy explained. "He's super into his job and it's annoying." She picked at her skirt. "He's also why I'm stuck with this kiddie costume."

"I like it." Dean said off hand without looking at her.

Missy blushed so hard I was almost sure the room temperature changed. Oh my god! She had a crush on Dean. That had to be awkward as hell for him, being able to see emotions and all.

"I want to know how Dennis got away with Clockblocker." Carlos sent a pointed glance at Dennis way.

"Mad skills." Dennis polished his nails on his shirt.

Then a thought occurred to me. "What show?"

"Your power testing this afternoon." Carlos clarified.

But why was it 'the show'? "Is it really that much of a spectacle?"

"It can be." He shrugged. "Mine was pretty boring. Not much for me that can be tested without actually hurting me and that's a PR no go. The sparring was fun though."

That was news to me. "Sparring?"

"Sure, it lets them put stress on you to test you while also giving you some experience dealing with another cape in the process."

"I wouldn't worry about it Taylor." Dean must have read my emotions. "It's nothing super serious. It's about seeing what you can handle and what you need to work on."

I wasn't so sure. It sounded like a set up for some hazing.

"Promise." Dean continued. "You'll do fine. You can't do any worse than Dennis." He grinned. "Just chasing people around trying to tag them."

Missy laughed. "He couldn't catch anyone."

That did make me feel better. If there was one thing I could rely on it was mobility.

"What about my fire?" I asked.

"Um, I'm not sure. Missy and Triumph were the only two around for his Dean's test and he is the only other Blaster we have."

All of us looked to Dean. "Mine aren't too powerful so I wasn't limited. I don't know about yours though."

And I didn't either. "Maybe some kind of training dummy?" I wondered aloud.

"You shouldn't talk about Dennis like that." Carlos blinked in surprise at his own words.

"I don't know whether to be proud or offended." Dennis said in shock.

The chorus of the Foo Fighters song, My Hero started playing on a loop and Dean started fumbling at his suit, finally withdrawing a phone from a hidden compartment and dropping his helmet. "Hello?"

"Somebody is late." Dennis noted.

Dean shot him a dirty look. "Yeah. Sorry, I stopped to say hi to Wisp and- no it's not like that."

"Uh oh." Carlos said under his breath so only Missy and I could hear.

Missy just rolled her eyes.

"I'm coming up now just wait for me." He hung up the phone. "Uh Wisp It was good seeing you. I'll see everyone at the training hall." He hurried to the door and cycled out.

"Ten says they break up again." Dennis said as soon as the door shut.

"No betting." Carlos chided. "We're not supposed to gamble."

"Besides its a suckers bet." Missy jumped over the back of the couch to grab her seat.

Carlos followed. "Walk around please."

"Dude your the team leader not our Mom. Chill man." Dennis turned on the TV.

I felt out of place. Everyone had this easy interaction with each other. It wasn't like they were excluding me. Just, I don't know, I didn't know how to fit in anymore.

"Taylor you going to watch tv with us?" Missy gestured to the adjacent spot on her couch.

"Uh sure."

It had been a long time since I actually sat down and watched television. Lately my time was focused on being Willow Wisp, but before that, during my time in hell, I had spent my free time mostly in my room. Repairing damaged clothing or redoing stolen school work and when I wasn't doing that I was reading.

All of that lead to not knowing a single thing about what was on tv. And if I was being honest I was having a hard time caring. I suffered through a few shows, trying to participate in the light conversation that passed back and forth during the shows before I threw in the towel.

"I'm going to take a nap." I excused myself and barely got any any acknowledgment as I left.

Geese I guess tv does rot your brain.

* * *

.

* * *

A knock on the door woke me up. "Yo! Wisp you in there?"

Assault, my brain supplied.

"One second." I called. How long had I been asleep.

He called me Wisp and that meant masks were required. So first things first. I donned mine and my goggles and pulled on my hoodie making sure my hood was up.

Another knock. "Hustle up Wisp or we are both going to have to sit through an Armsmaster lecture on punctuality."

For Assault to use a word like punctuality I knew he must have sat through more than one of those lectures.

"Coming! I called through the door."

Assault was waiting for me impatiently but paused looking me over. "You doing alright?"

"Fight with my Dad this morning."

Assault frowned. "Hmmm I'm afraid I can't help much there. You want to talk about it?"

I shook my head. "Not really."

He gave me a reassuring pat on the shoulder and waved for me to follow him to the elevator.

"Where to?" I asked.

"One floor down."

"You were rushing me to go one floor down?"

"Yes! You can't access it without a Protectorate member or an Officer from the PRT squads."

"Why?"

"They don't want kids with powers messing around with them without supervision." Assault said.

A perfect chance I couldn't ignore. "They let you."

"I know right?" He breezed right over it.

Damn it.

"Nice try." His smugness could have almost rivaled Lisa's.

We got into the elevator, pausing long enough for me to take a bracing breath that Assault didn't rush me through, before He punched in a code on the panel. He didn't even try to hide it either.

Either he didn't care if I memorized it or he realized they once I had been down here I could just teleport in if I wanted to.

"Okay, so, remember Wisp, Relax. There aren't any scores or the like that you have to worry about. Just focus on doing your best and that's all there is to it."

The elevator stopped and we got out into a big blank room with doors on one side that said 'locker room' and a set of double doors on the other side that read storage.

"What?" The Winslow gymnasium had more decoration than this. "That's it?"

Assault laughed. "What did you expect a holodeck?"

I flushed behind my mask because, yes, I did expect something along those lines.

"While useful, hardlight tinker tech is too expensive to maintain for a training facility." Armsmaster's voice was monotone. "We make use of an analog alternative here. You're late Assault. Again."

"Militia is late too." Assault pointed out.

And indeed I did not see her around.

"She is retrieving Shadow Stalker." Armsmaster explained.

Assault brightened. "And I was 'retrieving' Willow Wisp."

Armsmaster frowned unable to refute the out he had unwittingly gave Assault.

"Heyyy were here now so let's get started." Assault offered. "What do we do first teleporting? Get her to throw some fire around?"

"Sparring."

My head rocked back. "Sparring already?"

Armsmaster nodded.

"But I don't know if my fire will hurt anyone."

"Do not worry." He pulled a baton from his back and it extended to what I guessed was a bladeless version of his halberd. "You will be sparring with me."

"Fuck me." Clockblocker blurted out in disbelief.

And I found myself agreeing with him.

"That's a bit extreme." Battery came to my defense.

Assault stepped fractionally between me and Armsmaster. "Yeah, man. It's a little over the top. It may not actually be her first day but it might as well be."

Armsmaster frowned. "It seems I phrased it wrong. Willow Wisp was present in the recent battle against Lung. Her powers tend towards effective combat abilities that mishandled could potentially injure her peers. I thought it best that I take their place to mitigate any potential for injury."

Oh, well that was kind of flattering and nice if you broke it down.

"That said. She is still unpolished and the likelihood that she will not injure me is minimal."

What an asshole.

"I also have an expensive suite of sensors installed in both my weapon and armor that should be more than sufficient for testing her power. Furthermore-"

Assault threw up his hands. "Okay okay we get it." He turned his back on Armsmaster. "You okay with this kid?"

I shrugged. I kinda wanted to kick Armsmaster in the nuts. "Yeah I guess so."

Assault clearly was torn on the subject. "Alright. Don't be afraid to throw in the towel if you need to." He gave Armsmaster a look that I couldn't read.

"Before we begin we need to remove the obstacles from storage and set them up."

There was a collective sigh through the room. "It seems like fixing the softlight stuff would be easier than dragging all this stuff out every time." Velocity groaned as he and his protege Clockblocker slumped u their way to the storage room. Battery and Vista went without complaint using their powers to speed up the process.

Armsmaster noticeably didn't help.

Did he think it was beneath him?

He was simply staring at me and with his eyes hidden behind his helmet I had to wonder if he even blinked.

Creep.

So I decided to stare right back at him.

And so we stared at each other while everyone else brought out scaffolding and platforms and pillars and tarps, turning the room into something like a disorganized construction project. But it also added cover and verticality.

"Okay." Assault breathed out a heavy sigh. "That's it if you want more you two can get it yourselves."

Armsmaster turned to survey the room. "This will do."

"Fuckin better." Clockblocker muttered as he past me to take his place on the platform the Heroes has kept for surveying the room.

"Any rules?" Dauntless asked. With his power to fly he would be hovering overhead officiating with Aegis as back up.

The elevator bell rang and the doors opened revealing a packed car.

Miss Militia and her protege Shadow Stalker exited the car with Gallant escorting Glory Girl and Panacea.

"Nice of you to show up after the hard work is done M&M." Assault teased.

Miss Militia looked over the room. "I don't think I could have managed to to any better." She smiled back at him.

Assault only huffed and ushered the new comers to the viewing platform they had set up. "This way folks we're just about to get started. Best seats go to people who actually did some of the work." He teased as he stood purposefully in front of Miss Militia.

Not for the first time I wondered how the nice guy I met on the rooftops was an incurable doofus.

"Willow Wisp are you ready?" Dauntless called from above.

I was about to go up against the premiere Hero in Brockton Bay.

"Ready!" I called out to the room.

"Armsm-"

"Ready!" Armsmaster's voice was deep and booming.

I am so not ready for this!

"Begin!"

* * *

 **Author's Note: Cliffhanger!**

 **The much awaited Shadow Stalker reveal chapter is coming up next and I can't tell you how much I both anticipate and fear it. It's already framed out and I just need to fill in details and ensure the right bits of info are present then I will have it out for you.**

 **It being a prominent point of the story and all. I need a Lisa of my own. Sigh.**

 **Thank you for your Fav and Follows!**

 **A bigger thanks to you who have taken the time to review. Sneky, osterreicher97 , YeTianshi and the rest of you reviewers, You guys make writing this Fic so much fun I can't tell you how much I appreciate it.**

 **K. Raiden.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Complications 3-3**

* * *

Fighting Armsmaster was a whole different experience than fighting Lung. Where Lung was this big, lumbering, unstoppable force of destruction, Armsmaster was cold, calm and calculating. Every attack, he countered. Every angle, accounted for.

It was frustrating as hell.

He hadn't even moved from his starting spot. Not even when I threw fire balls at him. He just batted them aside with his halberd staff thing.

Was it still a halberd if it didn't have a blade?

I ramped up my fire, it covered my hands to my elbows in shifting shades of greens, blues, and purples, ever neon bright.

I tried punching him with it, but he just turned me aside, parrying me with minor effort. I tried rapid teleports around him taking blind swing and jumping again before he could counter, as fast as I could manage.

Throwing caution to the wind I fed my fire with my anger and aggression. All the anger I had built up over the campaign of bullying. Frustration with my father. Annoyance with Armsmaster.

Hatred for myself.

My fire flickered and bloomed growing in my hands and up my arms over my shoulders across my back. There was no heat no sound.

I thrust my hands forward sending streams of fire at Armsmaster. The same streams of fire, only magnified, that I had managed against Lung's fire.

And he was still in that same damn spot, braced against the force but unmoved staff planted in the ground.

Fuck.

I needed a new trick.

Some new strategy. A variation of something he had seen, but with a twist.

So, unsure of what the final result could be, but a general idea to build around I started leaving balls of fire hanging in the air. Above him, around him, nearby and far away. As fast and as many as I could. Filling the arena with as much neon fire as I could. I hoped it would be at the very least unsettling. I could move and control the orbs, but, it was only at the full might and amazing speed...

Of a lazy butterfly.

I was still new to the concept and it was a work in progress.

Still it was a lot of fire floating around the room.

My thought was that even with such a slow and easy to follow target to track, that even Armsmaster would have trouble with a room full of them.

I set them to rotating. All of them. Circling him in random orbits. From all directions. Closing in incrementally.

I made more and I made sure Armsmaster saw me doing it. Over and over again until the first of the orbs passed close enough for him to be forced to defend. He struck out with his staff and burst the first, then the second and I changed the directions of the orbs. They all were moving on a sharper orbit now. Each to curve directly into him.

Armsmaster was a tornado of twisting movement as he intercepted each incoming orb. None passing closer than the maximum reach of his weapon.

And this was my chance.

I teleported out of his sight and began building the biggest ball of fire since I had used on lung. It only took a pair of precious seconds before I was ready. Hoping he still stubbornly held his ground I teleported.

I appeared directly beside him and swung it around in a two handed swing...

And I hit him.

He didn't have a chance to dodge. Though he blocked with his staff. It was too big.

The full force of the same attack that had knocked Lung for a loop slammed bodily against Armsmaster and blasted him into a wall of sandbags. Blowing them open with the force of it and creating a billowing cloud of dust obscuring my view.

Oh my god. I hit him harder than I thought.

I walked, stunned to the cloud of dust.

Was he okay?

Had I just beaten Armsmaster?

I couldn't see. I summoned a ball of fire in my left hand and held it up for light.

Armsmaster's staff swung out of the dust and connected with the right side of my head.

A flash of white blinded my vision and the next thing I knew was that I was being held up in a sitting position by Gallant and Mista. Vista I corrected myself.

The room was spinning. Everything was blurry. I tried to touch my head but Gallant stopped me.

"Don't." He held my hand from touching my head. "You've got a nasty bump and a concussion but it's going to be okay."

"Glasses?"

"Ah...you're still wearing your goggles." Vista said slowly.

Goggles? Right the prescription lenses. Then why was everything so blurry?

"How is she?"

Was that Carlos? No, wait he was Aegis right now.

"Looks like she got her bell ring pretty good but she is coming around." Gallant reported.

"Amy said she didn't see any permanent damage." A girls voice said. All I could see was a blonde and white blur. Glory Girl?

Who was Amy?

"What happened?" Talking set my head to ringing.

"You got knocked the fuck out." Dennis said. Maybe he was trying for humor. I didn't see any.

"Armsmaster hit you in the head with his staff after you hit him with that big ball of fire." Aegis explained.

"Which was awesome." Clockblocker commented.

"Miss Militia and Assault are livid and no one else is happy about it either but are staying out of it for now." Gallant supplied. "It's gotten a little out of hand."

"Armsmaster Okay?" I was unsure I cared at the moment as the room rocked like a boat in a storm.

"A little banged up but his armor and staff protected him." Dennis no Clockblocker said.

My stomach rolled and I felt nauseous. I think I'm going to be sick. "Ugggh."

"I think she's gonna puke." Missy cautioned. Holding me as best she could at arms length.

I fumbled at my mask and pulled it down in time to vomit onto the floor.

"Gross." Vista stayed supporting me despite her disgust.

I pushed up at the goggles to get them out of my face. Secret identity be damned.

They were all heroes any way.

"The cry baby punk wake up yet?" a dark form stopped dead maybe ten feet away. "No fuckin way. Hebert?"

I froze.

I recognized her voice.

My blood ran cold and my heart started a frantic hammering in my ears.

It couldn't be.

She couldn't be here.

"Cut her some slack Stalker. Like you could have done any better." Dennis defended me.

Stalker.

Shadow Stalker.

Sophia fucking Hess was Shadow Stalker.

A Hero.

My stomach clenched again. This time in rage.

Pure rage.

Kill her.

"Wha? Oh fuc- grab her!" Gallant tightened his grip on my arm.

It didn't matter.

I teleported in front of Sophia and swung a flaming fist at her face.

All I hit was smoke.

The fire on my fist exploded and the smoke flew forwards, coalescing into a screaming Sophia. She writhed on the ground and rolled to her feet.

A train clad in a white dress slammed me into the ground and my left arm erupted in blinding pain as it was forced behind me and up with a pop.

I teleported out of her hold, left arm feeling weird and not responding properly.

Sophia raised her crossbow to aim at me.

I didn't wait for her to shoot. I jumped again. I landed behind her and she turned to smoke before I could even make an attack.

I formed a fire ball ready to blast her again, but had to teleport to avoid a flying tackle from Aegis.

No. I won't be stopped. Not yet.

"Stalker! Wisp! Stop!" Miss Militia commanded.

We both ignored her.

A bolt from Sophia's crossbow grazed my cheek in the distraction.

Fucking bitch was probably smiling.

She turned to smoke again.

But I had her number. I teleported over her and threw my fireball straight down into the smoke.

It exploded and once more Sophia slammed to the ground with a scream.

Aegis grabbed me from behind and squeezed while holding me up in the air.

My forearm and shoulder erupted in pain and it was my turn to scream.

Sophia aimed her crossbow up at me and fired. I teleported away leaving Aegis to take the blow.

I didn't land where I had intended. I tried to teleport again but once more I was off target.

The room was changing and warping.

Vista.

Damn.

Glory Girl was headed my way and I was forced to teleport again. But Gallant, curtesy of Vista, was soon there to intercept me. Tagging me with a yellow beam that set me to laughing even as I doubled over from the force of it.

Red arms wrapped around me loosely. "Wisp Stop." It was Assault. "Please."

Damn it. His voice was concerned not angry and it turned my rage into something less.

I slumped in his arms. Feeling the fatigue from the pain of my shoulder, the pounding headache. "Assault." I breathed somewhat thankful to stop.

A bolt slammed into and through Assault's arm and he grunted with the pain but turned me and himself to bodily shield me from Sophia.

The rage returned. She fucking dared to shoot the one person here that gave a damn?

I teleported out of Assault's arms and punched at Sophia. She turned to smoke before it could land.

I had the bitch this time. My fist still in her smoky form erupted in a blazing purple fire.

It detonated with a muffled sound and Sophia reformed, skidding across the floor.

Blood was leaking out from under her mask and she wasn't moving.

I froze at the sight, realization a lead weight in my gut. I might have actually killed her.

Battery reached me first and pinned me to the floor and this time I didn't resist. "Don't move." Her voice firm but concerned.

"Move! Move!" Panacea pushed her way through the gathering Heroes to get to Sophia.

Red boots thudded into view blocking my sight of Sophia. "Oh, Wisp." Assault breathed. His voice sad? Weary? "What have you done?'

Clockblocker knelt next to me, just in view, and put a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry." He said right before he froze me.

* * *

 **Author's Note :** **I know it's short but I was a bit excited to post and see the reactions. So, I couldn't wait any longer and here it is. I hope it was worth the wait.**

 **I tired to up my game on writing action scenes. I feel like Its better than the Lung fight but I still have a ways to go…**

 **Thanks for your Fav and Follows!**

 **As always your reviews make my day and keep the writing process exciting and fun. When I get to certain parts of a chapter I think to my self about some of your reviews and it makes me smile when I can work in little things to respond or tease .**

 **K. Raiden.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Complications 3-4**

* * *

"I'm telling you there is more going on here!"

Assault's voice though intentionally hushed still carried into the curtained off partition of the infirmary I had been confined to. I absently pulled at the handcuffs that connected me to the hospital bed. It wouldn't stop me from teleporting but it did say in no uncertain terms that I couldn't leave without repercussions.

"I know Assault." Miss Militia's voice this time. "That's why she's here in a bed instead of a cell in the basement. What she did to Stalker was hardly simple even without Gallant's accounting of her emotional state."

"Little shit was using metal bolts." Assault agreed. "Against a teammate."

Miss Militia made sound of agreement. "How's the arm."

"Panacea." He said by way of explanation. "She say how bad off Stalker was? I've been with Wisp the whole time."

He had too. He hadn't left me since I came kicking out of Clockblocker's time freeze. Even held my good hand in the elevator to help with the anxiety of it all.

"Panacea said there was a lot of internal bleeding." Militia paused. "I don't know if it was a result of weird power interaction or what, but she would have killed Stalker if Panacea hadn't been there."

"Not undeserving." Assault growled.

"That's a little harsh, Wisp did attack first Assault."

"M&M, If my arm wasn't in the way Wisp would have taken that bolt in the chest. If she wasn't killed outright then she would have at least been drowning in her own blood. If you ask me, she gave as she got, just was better at dealing it out."

"I'm not sure that's a good attitude to have." Militia responded.

Silence filled the infirmary.

"Is she awake?" Militia eventually asked.

"Yeah. She was a bit wide around the eyes coming out of Clocks power and the elevator didn't help anything, but she hasn't bolted so I'd say she's good for now."

"What about the elevator?"

"She's claustrophobic. She told me her first day here."

"Christ" Militia swore, "and we had Clock freeze her." Militia groaned.

"It's not the first time. He did it as a prank earlier in the week."

"How'd she take it?"

"Better this time but she was a bit shaky. She's a champ getting on the elevator after. She near crushed my hand on the way up but she didn't complain once."

"Mmm. Do you think she would be up to talking?"

"You'd have to ask her." There was a pause. "Thought Armsmaster would want to be the one to talk to her."

The way he said 'talk' made me imagine he used air quotes when he said it.

"He did, but after the way he hit her I didn't think it was a good idea. He's meeting with Director Piggot now."

"Smart." Assault commented. "Wisp, you still here?" Assault pokes his head through the curtains.

"Still here." I answered without responding to his poor attempt at levity. "I heard most of it. I can talk." Not sure I wanted to but I liked Miss Militia and she had prevented Armsmaster from coming so another plus.

"How are you feeling?" Miss Militia gestured at my arm that was both in a sling and had an immobilizing splint from the elbow down.

"Fractured wrist and dislocated shoulder." I specifically avoided shrugging.

"Panacea left with Stalker before she unfroze." Assault supplied.

Typical.

"Wisp, can you tell me what happened?" Miss Militia leaned one hand on the foot of the hospital bed. Her other she rested on her hip.

Just above a holstered pistol.

"Long story." I pull my mask off and lifted my goggles, my poor vision blurring the definition of my surroundings. My name is-"

Miss Militia held up a hand. "Not entirely safe to say it out loud here." She said but still pulled the scarf hiding her lower portion of her face down to hang around her neck.

If I couldn't say my name then I was sure saying Sophia's was not good either. Even if I found it hard to care about outing her.

"Shadow Stalker," I said the name through clenched teeth. I could have just called her 'That Bitch' but I thought it would have cost me points with Miss Militia. "I know her from school."

I couldn't read her face without my glasses, which somehow, made it easier to tell my story.

"She was one of three girls that bullied me in high school. Endlessly, until they stuffed me in a locker filled with-," I glanced at Assault. "Uh, used girl products."

Assault sputtered and turned away but didn't leave.

I continued. "Emma, one of the three, knew I was claustrophobic. She knew after my Mom's accident that small spaces, feeling trapped, all but cripple me. It had to be her idea."

"Your trigger event." Miss Militia's voice was soft with sympathy.

I nodded. "Soph- Shadow Stalker... was the one that pushed me in and shut the door."

Assault growled.

"I always wanted to be a hero." I said quietly as I fidgeted with the cuffs connecting me to the bed. "I wanted to be strong and beautiful like you and Alexandria." I nodded towards Miss Militia.

"So, when Shadow Stalker spoke, I recognized her. The way she talked, her voice, it was definitely her. I saw red." May face twisted in disgust at the thought of that bitch ever being considered as someone's Hero. "How dare she be a Hero. How dare she taint and mar and twist my dream. I was angry." I could feel my fire building with my emotion and had to take a few slow deep breaths to calm down. "I just reacted."

I let that hang in the air and we were silent until Miss Militia spoke up. "Why didn't you report the bullying?"

"I did. The school said I was over reacting." I felt cold. "Every time I tried to say something. Things got worse. I have a notebook at home with everything in it. Printed out emails, dates and times, list of stuff and who ruin or destroyed it."

No matter who I told, the teachers, the principal, the guidance counselor, no one did anything or if they did then it was only lip service and things would get worse."

"Shadow Stalker is my protege, I will personally look into this Wisp." Her face was serious. "You have my word."

"Yeah, sure." As if things would go any different than before. The fact that Hess was considered a Hero here showed me just how fair and diligent the PRT was.

Miss Militia frowned but didn't push. She spoke with Assault briefly and just quietly I couldn't make out the words but the angry tone was clear enough. Maybe she was pissed at me for almost killing Sophia.

When she left Assault sat back in his chair at the foot of my bed, removing his own mask.

"What's going to happen to me?" I asked.

"Oh, well there will be an investigation of course. Then an inquiry. Then more investigation. Then you will probably have a big meeting like when you signed on that they will lean on you a bit to make sure you don't do something like this again."

"No birdcage?" I asked.

"What? No!" Ethan sat up from his casual slouch. "What gave you that idea."

"Miss Militia said I practically killed So-," I snapped my mouth shut. "Shadow Stalker." I ground out.

"Yeah well even if we didn't factor in her causing your trigger, which they will, then there is the fact she used lethal bolts on another Hero. Being attacked not withstanding. She could have come to the rest of the Heroes instead of trying to retaliate for the sucker punch you gave her."

I had kinda gone after her first.

"Look, kid, I'm not criticizing. I don't know what I would have done in your place, but I'm definitely not going to fault you. I think a different time, different place you might not have attacked her like that."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you had just gotten clubbed upside your head and were out for a solid minute or two. You come around still loopy from having your bell rung and the person that was a part of the worst day of your life is standing right there?" He shrugged. "I can't blame you and you shouldn't either."

I didn't. "I don't."

Assault blinked.

"You don't understand the hell they put me through. All the times I thought about ending it. Either me or them."

Assault looked uncomfortable.

"She is a bitch on a mythic scale and worse when she was with the other two." I paused. "Am I glad I didn't kill her? I guess. But I'm not sorry that attacked her. She had it and more coming."

"Mayyyyybe don't take that line of thought when you go into the review." He cautioned.

"When is that?"

"Their will be an unofficial one tonight to determine if you need to be held for anything."

"Will I?"

"Immm not sure." He hedged. "I am sure those cuffs cant stop you from leaving so the fact you're still here and actually wearing them is a pretty good thing for you."

I jingled the cuff on my right wrist.

"If I was a gambling man I'd say you will be sent home with a word of warning not to leave town."

"Are you?" I asked. "A gambling man?"

Assault smiled broadly. "I gave up being a villain, surrendered to the Protectorate with the condition I was placed on the same team as Battery all so I could ask her for a date."

I was stunned. "And she said yes?"

"Pfft no. She chucked me out a window the first time. Tried to kick my nuts into my skull the second." He laughed. "But I kept asking until she finally said yes."

"That's a little creepy." I said giving. Him a wary look.

"Ah she's the stubborn sort. Besides I think she liked the attention." He winked at me.

"Excuse me?" A woman's voice from the other side of the curtain.

"One sec." Assault responded pulling on his mask. "Mask on kid."

I did as he said and replaced my mask. It was a bit awkward to do with one good hand.

"Okay." Assault stood and acted like he was guarding both me and the infirmary from me.

The nurse checked my stats on the monitors, writing them down onto her clipboard.

"May I enter?"

It was Armsmaster's voice. He sounded a bit off.

Assault looked at me.

I nodded in response.

"Yeah come on in Arm." Assault held back the curtain for him.

Armsmaster entered still clad in his armor. "Excuse me." He moves to stand quietly next to Assault until the nurse finished her rounds and left.

"So?" I asked unable to take his silence any longer.

"It is the decision of the PRT-" Armsmaster's voice was neutral as is reading from a script.

Oh god, I had a sinking feeling.

"That there will be no further investigation in the matter." He finished.

What?

"What does that mean?" Assault voices my question.

"It means that all investigations into the matter cease." Armsmaster clarified unhelpfully.

"So that bitch gets to get away with what she did to me? She gets to walk on making my life hell?" I was a mix of anger and disbelief.

Armsmaster frowned. "Allegedly did." He pointed out. "And technically yes, though her actions of using lethal bolts in a training exercise is a violation of her parole. Coupled with the estimated trajectory of her attacks, new charges may be laid at her feet. She's done in the PRT."

I was confused. She was going to get away with everything she did to me in school but she was going to be punished for other things? It felt like I was being overlooked.

Again.

"Officially Shadow Stalker will be retired from the Wards siting health reasons. Unofficially she will be going to a juvenile detention center until she is of age to be transferred to a more permanent location."

"What about Wisp?" Assault asked.

"It has been decided that her actions can be explained by a case of mistaken identity brought on by her concussion. No formal charges of any kind will be brought forth. Restrictions however will be placed on how she may employ her power in the field so as to ensure public safety." He fished a key from a compartment on his armor. Barely a moment later I was released from the cuffs. "Glory Girl and Panacea are here to see you. They are not aware of Shadow Stalkers identity. Do not tell them." And without so much as a goodbye he turned and exited.

"Notice he didn't apologize for whacking you over the head." Assault's voice was dry.

I was still shocked. Sophia was going to jail. I was coming away from it all with a few injuries but no legal consequences. Had hell frozen over?

"Hello?" A girls voice.

Assault stuck his head out of the curtain. "Oh, hey, come on in."

A tall blonde girl dressed in white accompanied by a shorter mousy brunette dressed in a white robe and red scarf.

Glory Girl and Panacea.

"Hey," Glory Girl gave an awkward little wave. "Sorry about the arm?"

What do you say to that? It's not like I was holding a grudge. But it had hurt like a son of a bitch to get it fixed the old fashion way. So, I wasn't really ready to forgive her out of hand either.

"It's not okay? But it will be okay? Do you know what I mean?" I asked.

She bobbed her head. "I get it. It's complicated but we can be cool in the future."

"Yeah." I took a risk and dropped my mask. Gallant liked her and he seemed like a good judge of character. I glanced at her chest. Or a sucker for boobs. "I'm Taylor." I kept my voice low.

Glory Girl didn't have a mask to remove. "Victoria but most people call me Vicky." She pulled Panacea bodily in front of her. "Annnd this is Amy."

"We've met." Amy said.

I was shocked. She remembered me.

"Oh? When?" Vicky asked seemingly excited.

"Hospital where else."

Well isn't she just a ball of sunshine.

"Can I have permission to heal you?" Amy asked.

Duh. "Yes." I held my hand out to her.

She took it and the first thing I noticed was her hands were cold. Ice cold. The second thing I noticed was a weird sensation in my shoulder.

Whoever set your shoulder did a shitty job." She droned. "But I fixed it and your wrist... she paused like there was something else she wanted to say. "Iiiif you want I can fix your eyes."

"What?"

"So you wouldn't need glasses." She clarified. "It's not technically healing because that's the way your body is supposed to be but I can fix it. As an apology for Vicky?"

I blinked a few times. No more glasses. "Please do."

My vision blurred and I used my newly healed arm to push up my goggles. I could see clearly.

Better than I ever did with my glasses.

I squeezed Amy's hand. "Thank you, Amy."

She pulled her hand from mine. And looked at Vicky instead of me. "Your welcome." It was pointedly aimed at her sister. I felt a little snubbed.

"I told you it was accident." Vicky folded her arms under her breasts and huffed. "And I actually meant it when I apologized."

Oh.

Family drama.

I felt less snubbed.

"Ladies. Ladies." Assault intervened then shut his mouth at the twin looks the girls gave him.

"Let's go." Amy said. "Take me home Vicky." Amy lead her sister out of my curtained area.

"See ya around." Vicky gave me a quick wave and a smile edited chasing after her sister.

"Well. Today has been exciting huh?" Assault collapsed into his chair.

I leaned back in my bed. You can say that again.

"Today has been exciting huh?"

I groaned. I should have known better.

"I thought you said there would be investigations and reviews and reports?" I asked him without looking.

His voice was sober and low. "There should have been. Things like that don't just get swept under the rug. The fact that they are doing it at all means something is up."

He looked me in the eyes. "I like you kid. Maybe even a little more than the other brats around here. But you shouldn't have gotten off that easy." He leaned forward in his chair. "You won't get off that easy. Not with me. Being a hero means we have to have a grasp on our emotions so we don't haul off and hurt somebody like you did. I'm not asking you to be emotionless but to be able to think through them. So you and I are going to do some practice. I'm going to annoy the shit out of you while you try and problem solve."

I actually saw the moment a thought struck him.

"You know after the concussion. Goes. Away." He finished haltingly. "You know what I mean."

"When can I leave here?"

"Oh whenever they're sure you're not going to drop dead from head injury."

I blinked, "Is that a thing?"

Assault didn't say anything.

"Assault?"

* * *

 **Author's Note: No cliffhanger this time as requested ;)**

 **Next chapter might take a bit. I'm trying to figure out Wisp's Ward costume and am currently browsing the internet for inspiration / potential Cover Art for the story.**

 **Thanks for your Fav/Follows! And double Thanks for all the amazing reviews.**

 **K. Raiden**


	20. Chapter 20

**Complications 3-5**

* * *

"You did what?" Lisa laughed so hard I had to steady her to prevent her from falling.

I had just finished catching her up on the Shadow Stalker situation and my almost act of murder the previous day.

"That's hilariously awesome!" She caught her breath. "I know someone who will be happy to know she is out of the picture. She almost killed him a few months ago."

"You're not..." I wasn't sure how to phrase it.

"Not what?" She asked with a grin.

"You know." I nudged her knee with mine.

"I do." She smiled. "But I want you to say it."

Of course she did. "Disappointed?"

I mumbled.

"What?" Her smile grew wider.

I thought about leaving her up here. "Your not disappointed in me? For almost messing it up?"

"Helllllllll no." It was her turn to bump me. "I think it's great you were able to get back at her for the shit she put you through and without getting in trouble, though that's a bit weird. Offer still stands for the other two by the way."

I almost considered it.

"No." I sighed. "I didn't go looking for Sophia it just kind of happened. I'm not going to go looking for trouble."

"For now." She said it so low I barely heard her.

"What?"

"Oh nothing." She sing songed. "So tell me about the other stuff. What are the other Wards like? What's the PRT like?"

"It's weird. At Winslow I was...not invisible, unimportant maybe. Insignificant." I looked out over the bay at the protectorate base. "The other Wards. They seem like good people. They try to include me, even if I don't feel like I fit in yet."

"Give it time." Lisa said. "You will."

"You know you could see for yourself?" I tried. "You know come and be a Ward?"

She laughed. "Oh, Jesus. Already giving the Wards pitch. They brain wash you already?"

"I mean it Lisa. There are people there I would trust to help me. They would help you too."

Lisa gave me a sideways look. "Maybe I have trust issues." She allowed. "But I don't trust anyone in the PRT."

Ouch. "Not even me?"

She sighed, "You know I didn't mean you. You might be the only person I can trust." She grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Then trust me on this?" I knew the answer before she gave it.

"I do, but I can't. Not with things how they are." She said though it looked like it pained her.

"What do you mean?"

She shook her head. "Lets talk about something else."

Not even an attempt at a subtle change in topic. "Like what?"

She gave me a broad smile. "Cape costumes."

I felt my own smile. "Really?"

She was bringing up our first real conversation.

"Really. What kind of costume are they forcing on you?" She teased.

"I like it..."

"Buuuuuut?" She asked.

"They want it to be white." I said. "All white, except the pants and the leather bits."

"Leather?" Lisa bobbed her eyebrows suggestively.

I felt my face heat up. "It's better than cloth for attaching the armor inside."

"Armor?" Lisa asked tilting her head.

"Not like the PRT or anything." I tried to think of how to explain. "It's like some sort of durable mesh in the fabric. New age chain mail but lighter. Do you know what I mean?"

Lisa thought about it. "Wouldn't stop a bullet but maybe smaller knives and broken glass. Stuff like that?"

"I haven't even gotten to try it on yet." I shrugged. "So, I haven't asked. I figured I would just teleport and blast people."

She reached up to gently tap a finger on the still fading bruise where Armsmaster had hit me. "Surprise attacks are a thing. You need to be careful."

I winced. Even though the tap was a light one, it was still sore.

"So, Tell me what does this leather costume of yours look like?"

"It's not all leather." I made sure to correct her. "Not even mostly. More like a light, durable cloth."

Lisa fakes disappointment. "Where's the leather?"

"What is your fascination with leather?"

She gave a wicked smile.

"Nevermind. I don't want to know. It's in strips that run around my waist and over my shoulders down my back. There are a couple loops that wrap around the upper part of my arm and the cuff of the sleeves."

"I'm having a hard time picturing it." Lisa said apologetically.

"I'm having a hard time describing it." I returned.

"But you like it?"

"It's a little flashy, but yeah." I smiled a bit "I kinda do."

"Then that's all that's important." She said. "It's important to feel good about your look. You gotta own it and be confident to kick ass properly."

"So your saying you actually like that skin tight body suit you wear?"

I asked.

"Of course! It's such a tease that it throws guys off their game." She bumped me again. "And a few girls too."

I shook my head. "No, I turned away because you were taking it off. In my room!" I reminded her.

"Duh. Where else would I change?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe the bathroom?"

She waved it off. "Too cramped. I like to stretch out. It's freeing."

I blushed at the unbidden mental picture.

"Who would have thought? Taylor has a dirty mind hidden under all that self deprecating nervousness."

"Dirty mind?"

"Picturing me naked."

Oh god. She was going full tease.

"You know I'm not really into relationships, my power you know." She leaned closer whispering now. "But I wouldn't mind a quickie now and then."

My face heated up so much I thought I may have potentially been on fire.

Lisa laughed. "You're so much fun to tease!"

"If you say so." I grumbled no heart in it.

"Oh I do. I know you wouldn't say yes but you still give the best reactions."

"What if I did say yes?" I tried even though I knew this was probably part of her game.

Her smile turned wicked conforming my suspicions. "That would be a day indeed. Shall we follow that train of thought?" Her voice lowered and breathy as she met my eyes.

I broke first and looked away, embarrassed.

"Haha I win again." She cheered.

"I don't like when you tease me." I said.

"Yes you do." She said. "And I'm not wholly teasing. I would take a tumble or two with you. I like you, I trust you and I could turn my power off long enough not to totally ruin it. But I don't think you could do it. Not without some kind of romantic connection." She said it so easily.

I didn't know what to say to that.

"You don't have to say anything." She said. "I'm not sure why I did. This isn't going to make things weird for us is it?"

Knowing she would or might even want to, uh, get with me? Yeah it would. "No weirder than you groping me before I teleport you anywhere." And it had the benefit of being true.

"Come on! It's tradition at this point." She seemed happy enough with the answer. "A little encouragement and incentive. Ya know?"

"I have it down where I can teleport the both of us now." I pointed out.

"Yeah but yet you haven't asked me to stop."

And I hadn't. What did that say about the situation?

Comfortable silence fell over us. I had really missed hanging out with Lisa.

"I don't like not being able to call or text." I said.

"I know." She actually seemed bummed. "But they will be monitoring your communications for a while and if they saw you texting on your burner they would either want to see it, or jump straight to a conclusion. I'd say they would follow you around too but they don't have the resources for that even if you weren't a teleporter."

"So just face to face then." I said.

"Yep." She agreed. "But at least you said the Wards were good to you. Makes it suck less yeah?"

I shrugged. "I guess."

"What about your team?" I asked.

"What about them?" She returned.

"Do they make it suck less?" I asked.

"Sometimes." She admitted. "Mostly we do our own thing."

"What do you do?" I asked.

"Research."

Research? "On what?" I asked.

She grinned. "Everything."

Of course.

A breeze kicked up and made the both of us huddle together against it.

"Why are we up here again?" I asked.

"Cause the view is amazing." She gestured to the the unobstructed view of the Bay proper. "And if you one day call me on my teasing for real, we'd have some privacy."

"Can you keep you mind out of the gutter?".

She adopted a haughty tone. "My mind is everywhere all the time. That just happens to include the gutter."

"Seems to be the only place your head is at." I remarked.

"No comment."

"From you? Remarkable."

"Oh look you finally found your sense of humor."

"You know what would be really funny?" I asked. "If I left you up here."

"We are eight floors up and the nearest building is only three." She fixed me with a mock horrified look. "If you leave me up here I could die!"

She was being overly dramatic. So I teleported down to street level and checked that no one saw me using my powers in civilian clothes. Looking back up at the hotel we had been sitting on I could barely see Lisa still sitting on the edge. Of course she knew I would never leave her up there. I waited a minute longer hoping she would at least consider the fact I had left her before teleporting back.

She of course was not surprised I had returned.

"Right on time." She smirked turning around.

And slipped.

I dove at her, pushing us both over and away from the edge. We were in free fall less than a second before I teleported us. We landed, me under her, a bit hard on the ground below.

"Ow." I said.

Lisa adjusted her head and gave me a long kiss on the lips. "Nice catch." She breathed.

I could feel her trembling a little in my arms.

"Yeah." I agreed. "Close one."

We lay there catching our breaths.

"We should probably get off the ground." She said pulling herself out of my arms and getting to her feet.

"Yeah." I accepted her offer hand and she pulled me up and started brushing me off. "Thanks."

She let out a little nervous laugh. "No. Thank you." She grabbed my hand again, this time to hold as we walked. "I was going to ask if you wanted to get something to eat but that scared my appetite away." Another nervous laugh.

It must have really shaken her up. "What do you want to do instead?"

"Honestly? Just walk I think." She pulled me along behind her until I caught up to walk beside her.

"Okay." And so we did.

"I think next time we hang out let's just stay in and watch movies or something." She said.

"No more tall buildings?" I asked.

She shook her head and agreed. "No more tall buildings."

* * *

.

* * *

There was a knock on my door. "Taylor can I talk to you for a minute?"

Dad.

"It's open." I called reluctantly.

He opened the door and stood in the doorway. "How are things?" He asked lamely.

"Fine." Monosyllabic answers had become my standard for communication with Dad.

He sighed. "I don't understand the issue." He raised a hand to forestall my retort. "I understand that I don't understand and can't really get what you are going through."

Understatement.

"But I want to try to explain why I did what I did." He finished.

"I know why you did it." I said. "It's the way you did it I hate."

He flinched at the word hate.

"You forced me to go Dad. It didn't matter what I wanted. You didn't even ask what I wanted you just made a decision and expected me to go along with it. That's why I'm mad." I fixed him with my best glowering stare.

"I did it because I love you." He said. "I wanted to be sure you had the best chance possible to be a hero and still be able to come home healthy at the end of the day."

He didn't get it. "But you didn't try and talk with me about it you just went straight to the threat of signing me up. You tried to bully me into it Dad."

His head rocked back as if I had hit him.

"I've had enough of bullies." I finished.

He was silent, mouth open with the word he lost. "Taylor I-." He paused collecting himself and pressed on. "I'm sorry Taylor I didn't realize."

I didn't answer him.

"I'm making lasagna tonight." He tried. "Will you eat with me?"

I had stopped cooking for him. Half because I had been busy a few nights. The other half out of spite. Him offering lasagna, Mom's recipe probably, was an olive branch.

"Fine, but that doesn't mean I'm not still mad."

Dad smiled a little apparently happy with what little ground he had gained.

I sighed. "I'll make the sauce. You never get it right."

His smile didn't even falter.

* * *

 **Author's Note: The new cover art should have loaded by now annnd the costume is not totally what I had in mind. If I was any good at art I might have been able to alter the picture to fit what I wanted better but that's what I ended up with. I can roll with it for now and it seems like a feasible costume design.**

 **Thank you all for you Fav and Follows and for the wonderful Reviews!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Complications 3-6**

* * *

My cape phone rang. _Actually_ rang. It was only supposed to do that in emergencies.

I slapped my hand in the direction of the noise until I found my target. It was the phone the PRT had given me for use as a Ward. I checked the screen briefly before answering.

2:35am.

"Hello?" I answered blearily.

"Wisp? Wake up and get ready there's going to be a PRT van outside momentarily."

"Assault? Wha's going on?" I was still sleepy but I did as he said and pulled on a pair of sweatpants and pulled a hoodie over my bare torso.

"Something happened and we are bringing you in as a precaution." He said something to someone in the background. "Mask on and wait for the PRT kid. I'll meet you in the base garage."

"I could just-"

Assault cut me off. "No. Let's not take chances here kid. I would feel better if you had a squad to watch your back."

What the hell was going on?

"I have to go if I'm going to get there in time to meet you. Good luck kid and be safe." He hung up and I hurried about grabbing my mask and putting it on. I debated getting a shirt to put on underneath my hoodie when I heard a knock on the front door. I teleported to the living room, hand ready to blast anyone that might try to force their way in.

Another knock this time a bit louder.

I checked out the window.

Two armored PRT trucks were idling down the street, lights off. Two troopers stood on the front lawn weapons at the ready, attention focused away from the house.

Holy shit.

Another knock.

Instead of answering I teleported out to the back yard and jogged around the house I didn't have a key to the front door to relock it. "Hey." I called. I wasn't really sure how you greeted armed soldiers on your front lawn.

"Freeze!" One trooper called they al spun to train their weapons on me.

I froze.

"Are you Willow Wisp?" An broad shouldered man with dark skin and greeting hair asked.

"Yes."

"I'm Sergeant Rawlins." The man lowered his weapon. The other troopers returned their attention to the surrounding area.

"Let's get gone." Rawlins said into a throat mic. "Everyone mount up."

Rawlins stayed next to me but set a brisk pace back to the trucks. The two troopers formed up behind us, one to either side. Just as we reached the trucks three more troopers jogged up from down the other end of the street.

"Ramirez?" Sergeant Rawlins questioned the leading man.

"All clear Sarge." The man identified as Ramirez slug his weapon to his back and held out a hand to me. He looked young to be in the PRT

"Carlos Ramirez."

I shook his hand. "Willow Wisp."

"Ramirez quit yer flirtin and mount up." Rawlins barked.

"Yeah, yeah." Ramirez shot me a smile and jogged to the rear truck.

"You too Willow Wisp let's get a move on." Rawlins opened the rear double doors and I hopped into the back with the two troopers that had stood on my lawn with Sergeant Rawlins who climbed in and sat next to me. "Loaded up!" Rawlins called to the front of the truck. "Get us gone Butters and god help you if you try that pooka shit on my radio."

"It's polka!" The driver called back.

"It's an abomination is what it is." Rawlins drawled. "So long as it stays off my radio, I won't have to shoot it and put it out of my misery."

The two unidentified troopers chuckled.

The trooper across from me was a blonde woman, hair braided and hung over one shoulder. She gave me a smile. "Charity Carpenter." She said and reached out a fist.

I bumped it. "Willow Wisp."

She gestured to the broad shouldered man sitting next to her. "This is my husband Michael."

The man gave me a tight smile and a nod. He looked worried.

I nodded back before turning to Sergeant Rawlins. "Um, sir?"

Charity coughed suspiciously.

Rawlins gave me a sideways look. "I ain't no Sir, girly. I work for a livin."

Um. Okay. Don't call him sir. "Sorry. Um, can you tell me what's going on? Assault called but he didn't tell me."

Rawlins frowned. "If he didn't say, he had a good reason."

That wasn't an answer. Not to the question I had asked anyway. "Sooo?"

"Our lips are sealed." Rawlins said.

Charity leaned forward a bit to catch my attention. "We've worked with Assault and Battery a few times." She said. "They're Both good people and know what they are doing when they do it. So we will trust their judgment on this because they have earned that trust."

I sat back in my seat, holding on to the edge as the truck navigated what must have been a particularly rough pothole. I didn't like being in the dark on this but I didn't have much choice. "Is my Dad going to be okay?" I asked no one in particular.

"He should be fine." Rawlins said. "PRT looks after its own and their families. If he was in danger, we would have brought him along too."

So that meant I was in danger. But from who? And how would they know where I lived. It could just be a precaution. I would just have to wait and see.

I hated waiting.

* * *

.

* * *

"Hey kid!" Assault greeted me in the garage of the PRT building. "Don't you look comfy? New costume?"

I didn't even glance at my worn hoodie and sweatpants. "No some old guy called me in the middle of the night like the world was ending and I had to rush over here to hold his hand." I growled.

Rawlins barked out a brief laugh.

Assault eyed the man. "The ride must have been what 30 minutes? How the hell did you corrupt my ward already?"

"Didn't do a thing." Rawlins said with a smile. "The girl's got fight all on her own and she's got the good sense to think for herself."

Assault nodded sagely. As if it was he whom imparted such respectable traits.

"Which don't make no sense why she got stuck with a guy like you." Rawlins finished.

Assault made an over the top show of mock indignation. "She picked me I'll have you know."

Rawlins huffed and gave me a skeptical eye. "Why would you do a fool thing like that?"

"Hey." Assault protested.

Maybe it was because I was dead tired but I decided to get in on the act. I gave Rawlins a shrug. "Pity mostly."

Assaults jaw dropped.

I tried and failed to suppress a smile.

Assault looked between Rawlins and I before raising his hands in defeat. "All right all right you win. Good to see you in good spirits kid."

Not so much good spirits as a way to relieve the tension I was feeling about being left in the dark. "Whats going on?"

Assault looked around. "Not yet." He thanked the Squad for picking me up and I traded another fist bump with Charity before we left the garage in the direction of the Wards elevator. Assault continued to hold his silence until we boarded the elevator.

"So, I got some bad news and some worse news." He said punching in the code for the Wards floor. "Which do you want first?"

"Right now?" I gestured vaguely to the confines of the elevator. I was distracted by the cold tension in my chest, by the feeling of not having enough air, by having to tell myself that the walls were still where they were supposed to be and that the doors would in fact open once we arrived at our destination. And mercifully they did.

"Sorry, Wisp I didn't think about it." Assault apologized as we exited the elevator.

I shook my head. "I'm fine, don't worry about it." I took a steaming breath. "So what's bad news?

"Shadow Stalker has disappeared."

"What? What do you mean disappeared?"

"Just gone. The troopers on watch are gone too. All five of them. Just gone."

"Fuck what's the worse news?" I asked.

"She was being held in cuffs that Armsmaster designed to keep her from escaping with her power." Assault looked grim. "So, she had help. Which begs the question. How many of the troopers were on her side and why."

Sophia has escaped.

Sophia had fucking escaped!

"She going to come after me." I said quietly.

"That's what we thought too." Assault gestured to the Wards base. "That's why we are here."

"But she knows where here is." I pointed out.

"Yes, buuuuut the PRT building and the Wards base have both been built with defending against capes in mind. She would have a hard time getting in here and she definitely couldn't do it without showing up on camera."

"What about her help?"

"The PRT member that disappeared have all been tagged with mandatory master stranger protocols." He did his best to reassure me. "They wouldn't make it past the front door."

There was no way Sophia was going to let go of the fact I had beaten her.

"Hey kid it's going to be alright we are going to find her." Assault patted my shoulder. "It's going to be alright." He reiterated.

I shook my head. "If you don't find her, she will find me. She's a bitch like that."

Assault didn't seem to have a response for that, and I was kinda glad. I was determined to be negative about this because, no matter what anyone said, If Sophia had escaped then that was most definitely a bad thing. Especially for me.

"You need a distraction." Assault thumped one hand into the palm of the other. "You know what would be funny?"

I sighed and indulged him only mildly thankful for the distraction. "What?"

He smiled widely. "Let's rearrange the Wards base. Clock showed me how to work the controls once."

I rolled my eyes but still smiled a little. The Wards base was pretty bland. "Okay."

* * *

.

* * *

"What the hell happened?" Dennis stood dumbstruck inside the door, jaw slack as he looked around the base.

I looked down from the balcony off the room I shared with Missy. "Hey Dennis." I called.

He looked up. "Did you do this?"

"Part of it." I shrugged. "Assault and Dragon did the lion's share."

"Dragon was here?" He asked incredulous.

"Still here." A cool feminine voice filtered through the intercom. "In case the changes were not to the liking of the team. I will put everything back the way it was."

Dennis looked around the base again. "It's certainly different. Where's Assaut?"

I pointed to the far corner where a slightly raised section was passing for a TV space. "Fell asleep on the couch."

Dennis ran to his room and darted inside, emerging shortly after with a large marker. "Payback time." Was the only explanation he gave before stalking in the direction I had pointed.

The door opened again and this time Missy and Dean entered, their conversation during off as they took in the room.

"Well it's about time!" Missy smiled.

"Hey," I called down to her. It was only maybe fifteen or so feet to the ground from the floor of our shared room.

Her eyes went wide and she cheered. "Awesome!" The space between us twisted and scrunched up until it looked like the balcony was level with the ground floor. She stepped onto the balcony and reality snapped back into place behind her. "This is so cool!" Her younger age coming to the fore.

Below us Dean smiled at Missy's reaction. "How come you two get a suspended room and the rest of us live on the floor?"

"Cause we can get up here and you can't." I said.

He opened his mouth to argue, paused, noticed there was a distinct lack of mundane methods of ascension and relented. "Touché."

"Besides it was Dragon's idea." I added.

Dean's head rocked a little. "You got Dragon to design our base?"

Dragon's voice came over the intercom again. "I was simply keeping someone from mishandling the controls." She said.

"Who, Dennis?" Dean asked.

"Assault." I clarified.

Dean winced. "That's worse."

"I let him play with the controller while I organized everything." Dragon said.

Dean snorted a laugh. "Taylor do you know why we are being called in so early?"

That killed what good mood I had. "Yeah."

He must have been reading my emotions. "What is it?"

"Shadow Stalker escaped last night on the way to jail. PRT thinks she might come after me." After a moment's pause. "Maybe you all too."

Missy, enthusiasm effectively crushed, emerged from our room. "I never thought she was one that would escape and run but I'm not really surprised either."

I shrugged. The Sophia I knew would definitely do something like this. I was actually surprised she didn't do it sooner.

The red mask lights flashed around the room. Missy and I ducked into our room and grabbed the temporary masks that hung on the wall for times like this. They were full face and featurlessly smooth and coated with a mirror finish. It had the effect both of drawing the eye and directing it elsewhere. Damned effective when you were likely to wear it while in your everyday clothes.

When we emerged it was to a frowning Director Piggot accompanied by a painfully slender man with a severe chin and cold eyes.

Beside me Missy sucked in a breath.

"Wards, if you could join me for a moment." Director Piggot phrased it as a request but her tone gave no indication that it was anything but an order.

Missy gestured and her power twisted the floor to meet the edge of the balcony. She gestured for me to go first. I'd did and it felt, well wrong, was the only way to describe it. Like being weightless and too heavy at the same time. I think I will stick with teleporting. Ugh.

Dennis and Dean came to stand with us, both also sporting the temporary masks. "Are we waiting for Aegis and Kid Win Ma'am?" Gallant asked.

"No. They are otherwise occupied." Piggot's tone was calculated. Behind her the man smiled and it looked false on him.

"Yesterday evening Shadow Stalker escaped on her way to a juvenile detention facility. She was being escorted by four armed and armored PRT personnel all of whom have gone missing. With the, potential, for outside involvement, I have elected to also use an exterior method." She indicates the man behind her. "This is Thomas Calvert. He is former PRT and has since created his own business that is in line with the goals of the PRT and has an excellent reputation for tracking down wayward parahumans."

I didn't like the way she phrased that.

"As such," Piggot continued. "He will be taking over the search for Shadow Stalker while apprehension will fall to the protectorate team. Each of you will sit with Mr. Calvert and provide him with any information he may require to expedite his search. Understood?"

Dean and I both returned with a "Yes Ma'am." While Clockblocker and Vista only nodded.

Director Piggot pursed her lips but didn't comment on the mixed response. "Good. Willow Wisp I believe your mentor is already present. You will go first."

I looked at Thomas Calvert and he gave me a skin crawling smile as he offered his hand. "A pleasure to meet you Willow Wisp."

the way he said pleasure made the hair on the back of my neck stand on end. I reluctantly shook his hand. It was cold and clammy and I had to force myself not to wipe my hand on my pants.

Mr. Calvert only smiled more. "Lead the way." He gestured like a gentleman indicating his intention to follow.

I didn't like him and I had a bad feeling about him that I couldn't pin down why. "Please Sir after you. I need to wake my mentor."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thank you for your Fav/Follow and Reviews! I'm sorry this chapter took a while. I came down with a stomach bug that left me not much in the mood to do anything. I hoping it didn't have too much an effect on the chapter as I did rush it a little at the end. But we have the creepy interview with Calvert to look forward to.**

 **Also, I wondered constantly about why Sophia didn't run off and escape in cannon. Her violent tendencies didn't exactly lean towards quiet acceptance and subjecting herself to judgment. I guess that's what fan fiction is for.**

 **Thanks Again!**

 **K. Raiden**


	22. Chapter 22

**Complications 3-7**

* * *

I was in absolute agony.

My stomach hurt and I had been biting my tongue, trying my best not to laugh.

Dennis's 'payback' apparently had taken the form of drawing, um, male genitalia, on the forehead of Assault's mask with permanent marker.

The best part?

Assault didn't find out until after the interview with Calvert had started. Now he was stuck wearing his mask until he could step out and grab a temporary one. I'm grateful he was waiting until Calvert was done to do so, but his annoyed grunts and sighs every time he caught sight of his reflection in the glass wall was killing me.

"Miss Willow Wisp." Calvert's voice was sickly sweet and faux polite. "What can you tell me about Shadow Stalker?"

"She is a royal bitch for one." It was the first thing that came to mind. "Quick to resort to violence, and um, I'm not sure what else to say?"

Calvert smiled. "You haven't been with the Wards very long?"

I shook my head. "Maybe three and a half weeks?"

"Tell me how you seem to know Shadow Stalker well enough to make that judgement." Calvert asked with what I'm sure he thought was a kind smile.

Assault cleared his throat. "I'm sorry but that intrudes on protected identities."

Calvert's eyes didn't leave me. "I can assure you that I have been cleared for Shadow Stalker's identity."

"Maybe." Assault allowed. "But Not Willow Wisp's. Keep the questions based on the Wards."

"Ah but you see Willow Wisp has information that could be pertinent even if it involves life outside the Wards." Calvert's voice was smooth though his eyes were cold as ever.

"Tough shit Calvert." Assault crossed his arms across his chest. "I know about you and your reputation. You're nothing but a glorified bounty hunter. Just because you have some semblance of government approval doesn't make you anything more than that. You're a thug."

Woah. That came out of nowhere.

Calvert's eyes blazed but the muscles on his face didn't move a bit. "Oh? You know of my company? Did we bring in an old associate of yours, Madcap?"

Who was Madcap?

Assault tensed in his chair. "Watch your mouth Calvert." He growled.

Calvert leaned back in his chair his smile turning predatory. "Or you will do what? I'm sure it could be explained away, possibly be a case of mistaken identity. Maybe it's your new mask design throwing me off? Who could fault me for that?"

Assault's jaw and his fists curled on the table.

Calvert steepled his hands clearly indicating he won. "Indeed. Must have been a case of mistaken identity."

Assault looked like he wanted to shove his fist through Calvert's skull.

"So what can you tell me Willow Wisp?" He asked, switching gears with disconcerting ease.

I was so she'll shocked by the exchange between Assault and him that he had to repeat himself.

"Just what I told you. She's violent. She always gave off the impression that things, people, where beneath her. The fact that I put her in the hospital. That I stood up to her and maybe even beat her? She is going to come after me for that. No question about it."

Calvert wrote something on a notepad. "Do you have a time frame in mind?" His tone all business like he didn't just about come to blows with my mentor. "Are there a places she might go? Anything you can think of, top of your head."

Emma maybe. But connecting Sophia with Emma was nearly as good as connecting her to me. "No not really."

Calvert glanced at me but moved on to the next question.

"Did she have a discernible pattern of activity in you prior relationship?"

"We did not have a relationship." My tone was firm.

"Then What was she to you?" He asked.

Assault slammed his palm down on the table, the noise so loud I jumped in my seat. "I warned you not to talk about Wisp's identity." He stood up with enough force to knock over his chair. "We're done here. Wisp lets go."

Calvert frowned but got up along with us and being closer reached the door first. He puts one hand inside his jacket pocket, stopped, then continued, withdrawing a business card. He handed it to me, "In case you change your mind." He crooned giving Assault a smile.

He disgusted me. Assault opened the door and gestured for me to go first, for which I was thankful.

We retreated back to the Wards common area, Assault taking a moment to duck into Dennis and Deans room. There was a crash and the sound of stuff falling then Assault emerged wearing one of the temporary masks.

"Feel better?" I asked referring to the crash.

"No." Assault looked pointedly at Calvert's business card in my hands.

I shrugged. "It seems rude to just drop it on the floor and expect someone else to pick it up." If I could have read Assault's expression behind the mask, I'm sure he would have been frowning. "What's the deal with him anyway?" I asked.

Assault beckoned me to follow him to the little kitchen of to the side of the common area where a single table and four chairs sat. Missy has once called it the Ward's Cafe and the name kind of stuck in my head.

We sat at the table and Assault started off.

"Tomas Calvert used to be PRT." He said. "And he supposedly was a part of Ellisburg but I don't know if I believe that. Anyway he left the PRT and started up his own business hunting down bounties put out by regular law enforcement. Somewhere along the way he hired people of his own, got a contract with the PRT and started hunting capes. Eventually he went after my bounty. It was lucrative enough to try and I had a good rep for keeping to the rules. But that's the thing Calvert doesn't play by our rules. He twists and distorts them for his benefit and if a cape was to respond in kind we could get birdcaged or worse."

I had to ask. "You had a bounty?"

He heaved a sigh. "Yeah. I didn't start out a Hero." His voice was forlorn. "I...wasn't in a good place when I triggered. Had a bad experience with a pair of police officers right after and it colored my view enough that I toyed with the idea of being a villain. The longer I stewed on it the more I reasoned I was in the right. You know how teenager circle logic is."

No comment.

"Skip a couple of years, I had moved to New York Where the work was plenty and I had made a name for myself. Madcap, the jail break specialist."

There was the tiniest hint of pride in his voice.

"I had a sometimes partner early on. He was a decent sort, as far as villains go anyway. He went by the name of Freeze Frame. He could stop the movement of just about anything inanimate for a couple of seconds with a glance. Not the strongest power but used carefully it was really tricky." His voice was and angry.

"Not too long after I came to the Bay to join Battery's team I heard he was killed in an attempt to arrest him."

I had a sick feeling. "Calvert?"

Assault shrugged. "It was deemed an accident and the name of the culprit was withheld to protect them against Villanova reprisal. But yeah it was Calvert's company that went after Freeze Frame."

I glanced back to the door to the conference room. I didn't see who went in after Assault and I left but I was hoping it wasn't Missy.

"Bringing him in to go after someone like Shadow Stalker?" Assault shook his head. "There's going to be blood. No doubt about it. Just a question of whose."

* * *

.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I know it's short but I was playing Borderlands 3 and I got distracted.**

 **So, we are getting near to the end of what I had planned for the Arc. There is maybe one or two chapters for Taylor left then I want to try my hand at a pair of interludes before getting to work on the next Arc. The first interlude being Lisa's and the second Sophia's. I have an outline of what I want to cover but not how I want to do it so those might take longer than usual.**

 **Huge thank you to you all whom have Fav and Followed it means a lot. And to you whom have Reviewed, I am sorry I haven't been responding like I was. I will make an effort in the next chapter or so to go back and address any questions or concerns so feel free to get them out there. Thank you for taking the** **Time to leave your thoughts, questions, and encouragement!**

 **Thanks Again,**

 **K. Raiden**


	23. Chapter 23

**Complications 3-8**

* * *

"How's the fit?" Missy asked.

I tugged at the fabric of the costume. "It's heavy."

Missy laughed. "Well duh! You're wearing a big armored coat. It's got the same mesh in the fabric that my costume has."

"Maybe that's why you are so short." I teased.

"Ha Ha very funny." She didn't sound amused but took it in stride. She would tease me about my height after all.

I pulled at the fabric at my chest. "I don't see why they thought this was was a good idea." There was padding that gave shape to the coat. It presented as if my breasts were larger than they were. Not that took much doing.

"Oh, that, Yeah Battery's costume does the same thing." Missy said. "She said it was about changing the proportions of your body to help hide your identity. There's probably some at your hips too."

I checked. There was, though I wasn't sure about the identity thing. Part of me felt like this was a ploy to make me more appealing to the public. Getting me closer to an ideal body shape. I fussed with the addition some until it sat more comfortably against my chest.

"Thankfully I don't have to worry about that yet." Missy teased. "You going to go out and show the boys?"

"I'm not really the show off type." I said.

She gave me a flat look. "You are wearing mostly white and have bright flashy neon fire that explodes. I think you can forget about staying in the background." She waved a hand. "Besides, capes are like celebrities. I mean look at Browbeat. He went on a single patrol before his parents locked him down and he was all over PHO for a week."

I frowned.

"At least your costume is badass." She consoled.

That buoyed me despite myself. It was kind of cool to have a real costume.

She tugged at my arm, "Come on let's show the boys then maybe we could go out for a volunteer patrol together."

"Volunteer patrol?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's mostly just an excuse for us to go out in costume when we aren't on the Rotation for the day. There are rules though. Like we have to stay out of the dangerous areas unless we have a mentor along or no fighting with villains without calling in first. Mostly we can just do what we want otherwise.

A day out in the city with Missy as capes? It sure sounded like fun.

I smiled. "Let's do it."

"Sweet!" She began pulling her costume together to get changed. I turned my back.

Once she was set with everything she wanted we moved down from our lofty room to the Wards room proper.

"Oh, hey! You finally got your costume." Chris said.

His words drew the attention of Dennis and Dean, the only other two present and whom were dressed for patrol.

"Nice costume!" Dennis said. Clockblocker. Whatever. He was wearing his costume but his helmet was off and the name protocols were getting confusing. He pointed at the white and black of his costume. "We match. Are we supposed to be a duo?"

Missy scoffed. She had her costume on so I guess it was Vista now. Damnit. "Dream on. If anything, she is your replacement."

More like Shadow Stalker's replacement, but I didn't say it.

"Get real V." He posed like a French runway model. "As if anyone could replace this."

I mentally facepalmed. Dean, uh Gallant, physically did so.

"You are so weird." Vista said.

Clockblocker clutched his heart in dramatic fashion. "You wound me."

Gallant headed the act off before his friend could gain any more momentum. "Are you two going out with us?"

Vista flushed a little bit. "No, we are going out on our own for a bit." She elbowed me. "You know show off the new girl."

It was my turn to flush a little.

"Just make sure you- "

Vista cut Gallant off. "I know the rules and Wisp will be with me. I got this."

Gallant looked at me and I gave him a shrug. "Well if you're sure, just don't forget your earplugs." He said

"The what?" I asked.

Chris pulled a box from a shelf. "Here take one and put it in your ear. It's a radio that we use to stay in contact with each other and with the console operators." He demonstrated by putting one in his ear and tapping it with a finger twice so a blue light blinked a few times then went dark. "See? Now it's set to listen for key words like registered cape names, danger words, and a few others. It's really cool when you get into it."

"Which we won't be." Vista took her own ear piece and put it in her ear.

I took an earpiece for myself and did as Chris instructed. There was a beep and then nothing else. It didn't even impede sound like it wasn't even there.

"The only thing you reallllyyy need to know about these is how to turn them off." Vista said.

"Oh! Just hold down the button until it beeps." Chris supplied.

Vista rolled her eyes. "Well we are going to go." She waved me towards the elevator.

"We are taking patrol route 3C." Dean called out behind us.

"Okay!" Vista called back without turning from her path to the elevator.

I eyed the elevator. I wasn't really feeling like putting myself through the ride up to the lobby. "Meet you upstairs?" I ventured.

Vistas gave me a questioning look then a glance at the elevator. "Oh yeah I forgot. Could you take me with you? I want to see what your power is like."

I blinked. "Um, I can, but you have to be close to me."

My tone must have warned her because she asked. "How close?" With a slight narrowing of her eyes.

"Um basically hugging." I said. "I'm getting better at it but that's the best I can do right now."

She looked me over with a flick of her eyes as if see if I was telling the truth. "Yeah, Maybe I'll wait then. Let's meet in the garage instead of the lobby though. I want to avoid picture takers until we are out in the city."

Paparazzi in the Lobby huh? Yeah, I think I want to avoid them too.

I waited until she boarded the elevator and I focused on the women's locker room off the garage.

"Mother of God!"

The startled yelp of a woman in turn startled me.

"Don't move!" The voice came again this time with an edge.

Oh, right the costume.

"It's Willow Wisp." I said slowly.

"Prove it. Turn around." She said. "Slowly."

I turned to find Charity Carpenter dressed in street clothes aiming a pistol at my chest.

"Hi Charity." I said and I lowered my hood, the bottom half of my face still hidden by a Glenn approved version of a sleek filtration mask. The only real throwback to my solo costume.

She lowered her gun but did not put it away. "Mary and Joseph. You scared the hell out of me."

"Sorry. I thought it was better to pop in here than in the middle of the garage." As half my face was currently covered, I gave her my best sheepish shrug.

She gave me an exasperated look. "Why pop in at all?"

"It beats the elevator?"

She gave me a flat look obviously not appreciating my reasoning but she did put her gun away. "Maybe it's best not to 'pop in' where people are trained to foam or shoot at surprises."

She had a point.

"I like the new outfit though." She said.

"Thanks." I liked it too. While I'm not really a big fan of all the white, it did look cool in the mirror.

"The White is a bold move though." She looked me over again with a critical eye. "But, I think, maybe it suits you in a way."

What did she mean by that?

"Are you going out on patrol, or did you get roped into a PR event?" Her tone at the latter subject was telling.

"Volunteer patrol with Vista." I explained. "She is going to show me around and walk me through the process."

Charity nodded. "She's young but she has a good head on her shoulders about the parahuman side of things. You two be careful out there?" She said it like a question.

"Of course." Which was probably true. If not then we were probably the two most mobile capes in the bay if you counted out the fliers. Even then if it was a race? I might be able to outpace them all. "I should be going."

Charity smiled. "Try not to have too much fun." She teased as I left the locker room. I just waved in response.

Vista was waiting for me near the door to the lobby.

"Geez, did you get lost?" She asked.

I pulled my hood back up. "No, I ran into someone I knew."

"Oh. Well are you ready to go?" She started leading me to the exit without waiting to hear my answer.

I answered anyway. "Sure." And I followed.

* * *

.

* * *

"And this is Brockton University." Vista explained as we over looked the college campus from the rooftops.

"You know I live in The Bay too, right?" I asked.

Vista crossed her arms. "Yes, but this is one of our patrol points."

I couldn't help but notice that the majority of the ward patrol routes were in nicer parts of The Bay. But that wasn't something I was going to get into with Vista. Despite her maturity I wasn't sure if she would understand why the subject would irritate me the way that it did. So, instead I raised my hands in a surrendering gesture and allowed her to continue playing tour guide. Or as she called it my Wards mentor.

"While on patrol we are assigned patrol points it's up to us how we get there and in what order. But- "

I cut her off, "but you have to spend at least the minimum amount of time surveilling the patrol point before moving on to the next. You told me all this when we stopped at Arcadia High."

I paused as an idea struck me. "You're looking for Gallant." I voiced my thoughts.

Vista blushed furiously even as she denied it. "No!"

She totally was.

"Did De-Clockblocker say something?" Vista demanded.

"Oh yeah, Clock is out on patrol too. Are you crushing on him instead?" I teased knowing full well Gallant was her focus of affection.

Vista's reaction couldn't have been stronger if I had jabbed her with a cattle prod. "Ew! No! Why would you say that?" She made a show of gagging in an exaggerated manner. "That's so gross."

"So, Gallant then." I said with a smile that was hidden behind my mask.

Vista glared at me hands firmly placed on her hips. "No."

"What, is he gross too?" I had her now.

"No." She kept up her glare.

I reveled in the fact that she couldn't see my smile. "Why not?"

"He's nice and gentlemen's and handsome and -" her jaw shut with an audible clack of her teeth.

I lowered my hood and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Ok, I like him. So what?" She looked angry that I had tricked her into it. "You going to tease me about it."

I shrugged. "Nothing mean spirited."

She gave me a skeptical look.

"I'm out of practice." I admitted. Then there was my best friend Lisa who isn't the best role models. "Shadow Stalker kind of drove everyone away from me since high school started. Its only since I got powers that I started marking friends again."

"And all your friends are capes?" Vista asked.

"Yeah, you guys in the Wards and one other." I realized what I had said just a moment too late.

"Wow, that's rough." Vista said. "I mean I don't have a ton of friends, not even a lot, but I do have some outside of the Wards."

I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding. She didn't pick up on it. Thank. God.

"Don't Tell anyone I like Gallant okay?" Vista asked.

It wasn't like it wasn't obvious. "Okay."

"Promise?" She asked very serious.

I gave her my best sober and serious tone. "Promise."

Our headsets buzzed as they automatically activated. "Console to Vista and Willow Wisp." It was Chris' voice.

Vista took the lead. "Vista responding with Wisp go ahead console."

"Reports of suspicious activity near Brockton Central Bank. Gallant and Clockblocker are checking it out but they requested additional support. Can you head over there?"

I knew we were going as soon as Chris said Gallant.

"Vista and Willow Wisp responding to support request." Vista was back to her cool professional act. Or I hoped it was an act. No thirteen-year-old should sound that jaded.

"Sure, you can't teleport us?" Vista asked.

"Not unless you want a really tight hug or to ride on my back like a backpack." I laughed a little at the end.

"No." She frowned. "You are going to have to tell me how you found out that your power works like that."

No. No I don't think that's a good idea. "Long story."

She shrugged and waved a hand and the space between two rooftops collapsed until they were almost touching. She stepped through and reality snapped back in place.

I watched and she bent and twisted reality itself to travel. To think she thought my non-burning Fire was weird. I teleported to catch up.

* * *

.

* * *

All was quiet when we reached the Bank. Nothing was out of place, no damage, no screaming people charging down the side walk.

Nothing.

"Willow Wisp to Team. I don't see anything wrong."

"Stand by Wisp. Console to Wards team. There is a follow up report of a suspicious vehicle in the area. White van, no plates."

I looked below me at the white van parked in the alley next to the Bank.

I teleported to a better position.

No plates.

"Wisp to console. I see the van."

"Location?" That was Gallant.

"In the alley next to the bank." I looked closer at the van. "It looks empty."

"Vista? Can you get a look into the bank without causing a fuss?" Gallant asked.

"On my way to your location." She reported.

There was silence over the line but I could see the telltale distortion of Vista using her power to warp the bank windows up to her and Gallants position on the rooftop across the street. They gestured to one another then vista hurriedly snapped reality back into place. Dean raised a hand to his helmet.

"Gallant to team. Bank robbery in process. It's the Undersiders."

My heart sank.

Lisa's team was in there. _She_ was probably in there.

"Gallant to console."

"This is console go ahead."

"Requesting additional support for a bank robbery in process. Multiple villains on location. Count unknown. Civilian hostages likely. Count unknown." He paused. "Inform the Protectorate. We might need their help on this one."

Chris radioed back, voice serious. "Sending out the alerts now." A pause. "PRT squads gearing up now. ETA five to ten"

Fuck!

Did Lisa know we were out here?

Do I warn her? I brushed my hands across my pockets. Nothing. No phone.

Of course not I wasn't supposed to carry my phone in costume.

Agghh l. I wanted to pull at my hair in frustration.

"Gallant to team. Velocity and Armsmaster are on route. They should arrive about the same time as the PRT if not sooner.

Shit!

If Lisa didn't do something now, she was going to get caught for sure. I have to think of somethi-.

A white blur shot in through the bank's upper windows.

"Team move in now!" Gallant yelled through the radio. "Go go go!"

I didn't have a vantage inside the bank from where I was so I teleported to the front door.

And was nearly crushed and a lizard dog smashed bodily through the glass and steel entrance.

Sideways.

I teleported further into the bank to avoid being crushed.

It was chaos.

Grue's darkness was filling nearly one half of the bank and there was a terrible snarling and growling coming from within.

I didn't see any of my team, I didn't see any of Tattletale's team but most importantly I didn't see Tattletale.

Civilians were lying on the floor face down hands covering their heads, the odd one brave enough to be looking around.

I looked around again. They needed to leave. Casualties wouldn't help anyone in this situation.

There above the hall to the offices, an emergency exit sign.

"Everyone please m-" the sound of a gun being fired cut me off.

"Stay right where you are." Tattletale stepped out of her teammate's darkness gun in hand pointed above the head of the civilians.

What. The. Fuck.

"You must be the new Ward." Tattletale waves the gun in my general direction. "I heard about you."

Of course she had, we were frien-

She winked at me.

It was an act.

But an act for who? Her team already knew about me. Then the act was for my team.

"Who are you supposed to be?" I asked.

She beamed, whether from me understanding or as part of her performance I wasn't sure.

Gesturing to herself with her free hand she made her over the top introduction. "Who am I? I thought at least the Wards would know who I am. I am Tattletale, the all-knowing, and -" she abruptly pointed the pistol at two very scared, older Asian men lying on the floor, a duffel bag between them. "You two, silence please. You're being very rude interrupting a lady like th-... fucking serious?" Her act dropped in an instant.

"What is it?" The Lisa I knew didn't stop her fun for much. If she was serious then the situation was worse than I knew. Considering she was holding a group of about 20 people at gunpoint? The situation was already pretty damn bad.

"Everyone up!" Tattletale barked. "You are leaving. Grue?!"

"I'm kind of busy!" Grue's voice came from his cloud of darkness, as if the very cloud itself was making the sounds.

"We have a problem!" Tattletale snapped back.

A lizard dog skidded out of the darkness, being pushed by Glory Girl whom held its jaw open with both hands.

"No shit!" Grue called back.

Glory Girl whirled, flipping the dog thing onto it's back as it was sent skidding back into the darkness. She rounded on Tattletale.

"Fuck." Tattletale summarized.

"Where is Amy?!" Glory Girl looked pissed.

Tattletale's head rocked back. She glanced at the crowd. "Amy Dallon would you please go with your sister?"

Glory Girls brow furrowed and she glanced at me.

Not knowing what else to do I shrugged at her. Her brow furrowed further and I felt like maybe the wrong message had been conveyed.

Amy Dallon stood from the center of the prone crowd. "I'm not leaving these people to be your hostages."

Tattletale waved her gun in a dismissive gesture. "Fine take them with you. Just go. Get out of here. Leave already."

Now I was confused.

No one moved to leave.

"Fuck it." Tattletale huffed and pointed her gun at the two men with the duffel. "Those idiots have a tinker bomb and- "

Glory Girl slammed into Tattletale and sent her skidding across the floor.

I shot a look at the two men who were somehow more scared now than when the gun was pointed at them.

"She said there was a bomb." I realized, talking my way through the idea. "We need to get these people out of here."

"Holy shit, Willow Wisp?" Glory Girl asked. "I wondered who you were. Nice costume."

Did she not hear the part about the bomb? "Everyone get up and move to the door." I used every fire drill I had participated in in school as a reference for how to evacuate people. "Leave everything behind. Let's go. Calmly and quickly head for the door.

The damn lizard dogs burst out of the darkness to bar our path to the door.

"Can you take one?" Glory asked me.

"Maybe." I called fire to my hands. "But we may not have to fight." I said before raising my voice. "Grue! Tattletale said there is a bomb! Time to go!"

"Where is she?" Grue's voice drifted from the darkness, zero hesitation.

"Counter." I sent the bright blue fire hovering over in Tattletale's direction.

"What are you doing!" Glory Girl hissed as she grabbed my upper arm.

"Evacuating people." I snapped back.

"They are villains!" She retorted.

"So they should die?" I questioned.

The darkness began to dissipate and Bitch ran out to her dogs whistling. Grue strode over to Tattletale.

Glory Girl was silent. I didn't wait for her I needed to find my tea- duh the radio. "Wisp to team. Villains say there is a bomb and I believe them. Evacuate."

Nothing.

"Wisp to team?"

Again nothing. I looked around. Where they still in the darkness? There wasn't much left.

"Wisp to console?" I tried.

"Dragon here. Wisp What is going on?"

The hell? Dragon on our radio? No time, roll with it. "Dragon, the villains say there is a bomb and we are trying to get the civilians out."

"We?" Dragon asked. "I have been unable to raise the rest of your team on radio are they with you?"

Unable to rai- "No, I'm here with Glory Girl. Panacea was one of the hostages." I looked around for my team. Still no sign.

Damnit.

Another piercing whistle and the dogs took off, bitch astride the largest, the other two, riderless, had what looked like makeshift burlap saddlebags thrown over their backs.

Whatever. More important things to do.

I turned to the counter, Tattletale and Grue were gone.

Glory Girl and Panacea were directing the civilians out the ruined front door. All that was left was to find my team.

Naturally that's when the bomb went off.

Pain.

White hot and unending.

Seconds.

Minutes.

Hours.

Days.

Years.

A life time of pain all compressed into an instant.

Then blissfully everything stopped.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I took my time with this one, writing and rewriting the Bank scene. I think I'm finally in a good place with it for the story. I do think it could be better written, just not by me. Before there is a comment on it. Yes, I did intentionally shorten the sentences as the Bank scene progressed. I wanted to show Taylor's tension and her narrowing perspective. How well I did or did not achieve this is up to you.**

 **So, we are moving on.**

 **It's the end of the Arc for Taylor. Next we are going to explore a couple of interludes to refresh my perspective, keep Taylor from becoming creatively stale for me. At the moment I'm thinking three interludes. One each for Lisa, Sophia, and I thought I might try one for Armsmaster. We will see how that goes.**

 **Huge thank you to you who have read this far, to you whom Fav and Follow, and to you whom Review. I really can't thank you all enough.**

 **K. Raiden**


	24. Chapter 24

**Interlude Sophia**

* * *

She couldn't believe it. That fucking bitch Hebert went and got powers.

And Hebert didn't even do that right.

Teleportation and fire that didn't burn? How much more of a scaredy-cat cat bitch could Hebert be?

She shook her head and tried to find a comfortable position on the hospital bed.

Her attempts fell short as the tinker cuffs pulled tight against the bed frame.

Fucking tinkers.

Fucking Armsmaster.

And fucking Fuck Taylor Hebert!

Pain clenched her stomach and she reflexively curled against the pain.

What had that quack doctor told her? Something about having her internal organs pulped?

Whatever.

If Panacea did her fucking job right then she should have been good as new.

Real fucking typical that the useless bitch had done a half assed job putting her back together.

She tugged at the cuffs again.

Fuck.

Outside her room she could hear the PRT guards changing shifts.

Big fucking deal.

It's not like they could stop her. The damn cuffs were the only thing in this whole damn hospital that was keeping her here.

A knock on the door. One of the troopers entered, phone in hand.

"Fuck off, no pictures." She said.

"I am not here for pictures Miss Hess." A voice from the phone.

"Who the fuck are you to use my name!" She demanded.

"I've never been one for the rules of others. Much like yourself in fact. The difference being, of course, I do not play by the rules of any but my own. Whereas you are still bound by them."

"Fuck you!" She spat.

"The truth hurts my dear." The voice taunted.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"To hire you."

That gave her pause.

"You have skills I want in my employ and you want freedom that I can provide."

"After your little speech about rules? Fuck off." She spat onto the phone.

The trooper drew his side arm and leveled it at her head.

"I urge you to reconsider Miss Hess. Your alternative is so very...final, shall we say."

She couldn't believe this shit. "You haven't even told me who you are."

"No. I haven't." The voice agreed. "Make your decision."

"How do I know this isn't some kind of PRT trap?" She stalled for time. "This whole thing just to make sure I go away?"

"Oh, my dear, you already are being swept under the rug as we speak. Your little run in with Miss Hebert was enough to tip the scales on your probation. All that is left is the performance in court. I daresay that the scripts have already been written and passed to the appropriate persons. All that's left is the show."

He knew about Hebert. While she didn't give a fuck about Hebert beyond maybe putting a bolt in her gut, the fact that this man knew about her showed a dangerous level of information gathering ability.

"What kind of job?" Couldn't hurt to hear him out.

"Whatever I require."

She bristled at the smug tone.

A glance down the barrel of the trooper's sidearm was reason enough to keep her opinions to herself.

No, she would bide her time. She was a true predator and this man on the phone would pay for trying to make her the prey.

"Fine. Just get me out of here,"

* * *

.

* * *

She was free. Mostly.

On her way to jail after a sham trial, where she was tried as an adult at sixteen, she might add, her PRT escort had stopped the van. They had unlocked her cuffs, opened the doors for her to get out and passed her a cheap cellphone to use as a burner.

It was probably tapped by her new 'employer'

Then the drove off and left her like so much trash on the side of the road. She would show them. All of them. She would make them pay.

Pain gripped her intestines and she doubled over in reflex.

But first, Hebert.

* * *

.

* * *

"Oh, FUCK no!" Tattletale swore.

She shared the same opinion. She was supposed to help these shitty villains pull off a high-profile bank robbery. "Not any better from over here." She snapped back at Tattletale.

"There is no way the boss put you up to working for us." Tattletale glared at her.

"I don't work for you." She spat. "I don't work for your boss. I'm paying a debt."

Tattletale rolled her eyes. "Keep telling yourself that."

"Fuck you." She literally spat in Tattletales direction.

"Classy." The Renaissance Reject dead panned.

She held her tongue. It wasn't worth it.

"Whatever." Tattletale shook her head. "The boss needs this done so we are getting it done." Tattletale gestured to the rest of the Undersiders. "You can patrol the perimeter and delay or ambush any response we get."

"Why should I?" She asked

"Cause the boss is paying you to and your power is best for running away." Tattletale gave a stupid fucking grin.

She snarled at the bitch, "You calling me a coward?"

"The shoe fits." Tattletale made it a statement rather than a taunting question.

"Why don't we stop there." The skull masked Grue stepped between her and Tattletale. "We'll all know our jobs and now you know yours. Let's get this done and get paid."

She held her crossbow tighter. Grue was the son of a bitch that all but took away her powers. "Fine," was all she said.

* * *

.

* * *

She pulled out the cheap burner phone she had picked up just for this occasion. The annoying lady on the other end of the PRT tip line read her script. "There a couple of kids dressed funny and wearing masks out behind Brockton Central Bank. I think they saw me I have to go." She hung up and tossed the phone off the roof into the overstuffed dumpster in the alley below. The PRT would track the phone and if she had simply disabled it then the call would have become suspect.

She jumped and used her power to glide across the Main Street. She would place another call, this time to Brockton PD. She would report a suspicious vehicle in the alley next to the bank. Maybe she would report people in masks just to get a better chance that PD would kick it over to the PRT.

She settled into a shadowed overhang out of the sun, the main issue with a black costume. She knew she wouldn't have to wait long for the PRT to swing a hero this way. Now it was all a question of who.

* * *

.

* * *

She couldn't believe her luck. She got to screw over those Undersider assholes and fuck with her old team. Actually, this was the perfect time for payback.

Those fucks wanted to side with Hebert over her? They would pay.

Gallant and Vista stood overlooking the Bank from an adjacent rooftop. The dumbasses were not even checking their backs.

She approached in her shadow form. If they turned then they would easily see her in the broad daylight.

But they would never hear her coming.

She would have to strike fast to get both of them.

A white blue shot over their heads and into the Bank's windows.

"Go go go!" Gallant urged into his radio.

This was her chance.

She increased her speed and phased back into her body. With a leap like she was performing the Long Jump she planted both feet into Gallant's armored back.

It was enough to pitch him over the edge to the street below.

She didn't have time to see the results. She spun on Vista and fired her crossbow.

The steel bolt pierced the protective weave of the girl's skirt and the knee it covered.

Vista fell, screaming. It was probably the first real serious injury the girl had experienced. She kicked her in the head to silence her, uncaring as to the degree of damage she inflicted.

She looked over the edge to see if Gallant was going to be a problem.

He wasn't.

It looked like he wasn't able to control his fall and was now laying immobile on the sidewalk below, rubberneckers gathering around. She recognized the white costumed idiot trying to push his way through.

Clockblocker.

She phased into her other form and floated down towards him. This asshole had it coming. He never knew when to shut his damn mouth.

This time there was no one to stop her from shutting it for him.

She landed behind him just as he reached Gallant.

"Shit G you alright?" Clockblocker bent down to check.

She phased back into her physical form and raised her crossbow like a club.

"Lookout!" One of the damn rubbernecking assholes shouted a warning to Clockblocker. She had to abort her attack to dodge Clock's reflexive swing and use of his power. Now that he knew she was here she was going to have to get creative. A quick pull at the lever of her crossbow and she had another bolt loaded and ready.

"Stalker?" Clockblocker questioned like an idiot. "What the fuck."

They were so close she didn't need to aim. She fired her crossbow from her hip and the bolt struck him in the stomach.

Or it would have if he didn't freeze it with his power as soon as it touched his skin. He was quick with his power she would give him that.

But she knew his weakness.

She knew the short time between uses of his power where he could not use it.

She knew she had roughly five seconds before he could potentially freeze her in place.

She phased out into her other form and flowed past him. She needed his attention on her and predictably her turned to face her. She phased back into her body just as soon as she was past him and shoved into him.

Clockblocker let out a sharp gasp as he was pushed back against the bolt that he had frozen in time. The force of her shove had impaled Clockblocker with the bolt and now he was stuck there. The best part of this plan, in her opinion, was that when the bolt unfroze it would continue on its trajectory with the same force. The mental image of that brought a smile to her face.

Though it didn't last. Wards patrolled in teams of two. Vista had been with Gallant, so who was paired with Clockblocker?

She turned her head to the bank. Whoever it was was likely in the bank.

In the distance she could make out the telltale sirens of PRT vehicles. If they were sending PRT to support the Wards, then chances were that one or two full Protectorate members would show up just in case.

It was time to go. She was reasonably free and living her own life. No reason to risk that now.

The Undersiders were on their own.

Besides she had to plan her revenge on Hebert.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hmmmm I have to admit I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. I'm not even sure I want to post it, but I don't want to just throw away the time I spent on it either... maybe it's fine and I'm just having an off day. Feel free and drop me a review to let me know so I can figure out Lisa's Interlude.**

 **In the meantime, I think I will do a conversation between Armsmaster and Dragon as the next interlude. I will wait on the other one so I can get your reactions from Sophia's before I start on Lisa's.**

 **Huge Thank You to those of you whom have Favorited and or Followed. The numbers keep climbing and it's so exciting that I have to remind myself to cool it when writing so I don't go off on some cheesy tangent. Like I had this idea that I thought was really great at the time that basically was a chapter centered around Taylor and Lisa having one of their friend days and running into Dean and Victoria while they are out on a date. Then Vicky gets the idea to do a double date and Lisa, being Lisa, does her thing to make it both amazing and embarrassing for Taylor. Smiles all around really.**

 **Hmm. Maybe as a One Shot posted separately from this one? Let me know what you think!**

 **And so, before I get distracted again, I wanted to thank you guys for all the reviews! Even the ones that are not so positive, you guys are being specific about what you don't like and where mistakes are and I appreciate that. But still the positive reviews are my favorite :)**

 **Thanks Again!**

 **K. Raiden**


	25. Chapter 25

**Interlude Armsmaster & Dragon**

* * *

 **-Transcript of audio conversation with Colin Wallis-**

* * *

"How long are you going to brood Colin?"

"I'm not brooding."

"You are frustrated and thinking obsessively about the events at Brockton Bay Central Bank. I think that fits the definition of Brooding fairly well."

* _sound identified as a sigh_ * "You are right. As always."

"Not always."

"Is there any more news?"

"Vista is out of surgery and all signs point to a full recovery of her jaw."

"What about her knee?"

"Sixty percent range of motion, more with physical therapy."

"The others?"

Gallant remains in critical condition. Clockblocker is still in surgery and Willow Wisp is still comatose."

"New Wave?"

"Glory Girl is still much in the same boat as Willow Wisp and Panacea iiiiisss, let's just say unwell."

* _Sound identified as table struck with an open palm_ * "No changes then."

"No."

"Where did we go wrong, Dragon? How did we not see that Shadow Stalker was capable of this?"

"As I have told you before Colin, when it comes to people, there are no easy answers."

"Yes, I am aware, but-"

"But maybe we are not seeing the bigger picture here."

"I have enough questions as it is."

"But are they the right ones?"

"I would like to think so. But how can you ever be sure until the answers come to pass?"

"Philosophy? From you?"

"I have been reading through the list of books you have sent me."

"I'm glad, though my intention wasn't to give you more tools with which to enable your brooding."

"Funny."

"It wasn't meant to be."

"Back to your question. What are the right questions?"

"Sophia while not easily quantified is still a known threat. The Undersiders have been crippled with the arrest of two of their members so they have fallen lower on our list of priorities. The kids, while injured are capable of recovery. But-"

"The bomb."

"Yes."

"It was obviously a tinker bomb which leads me to believe Bakuda is involved."

"Miss Militia's report of Tattletale's interrogation seems to corroborate that line of thought."

"The girl is a Thinker. Her statement can't be trusted."

"She did save Willow Wisp's life and that is based off of your own preliminary report."

"I know."

"Then what is bothering you?"

"For Tattletale to have been unaffected by the bomb she would have had to have been out of range or to have had countermeasures against it."

"Which she did not."

"No, but she could have hidden behind appropriate cover."

"Colin, the bank manager was found dead behind the marble counter."

"He coul-"

"His autopsy matches the other civilians that were caught in the radius. Heart Failure due to extreme stimulus to the nervous system."

"A pain bomb."

"It would appear so, yes. To an extreme degree."

"Disgusting."

"This, coupled with the two other incidents that can potentially be traced to her show an alarming degree of versatility."

"Yes, her range of potential destruction is concerning."

"Colin, it is down right frightening. Tinkers by their very nature can build machines that violate the known laws of physics. So far Bakuda has demonstrated the abilities of some of the most fearsome villains rolled into a package that can be transported by mundane methods and detonated at will. The only saving grace is that the bombs, so far, cannot be reused and so another would have to be built."

"Unimaginable pain much like the Butcher and a time freezing bubble not too dissimilar from Gray Boy's time loop."

"I shudder to thing what other twisted explosive Bakuda comes up with but as thing are now if we were to calculate the potential threat, she could very well be S-Class."

"I will add that in my report to the Protectorate."

"As will I to the Guild, but it can't stop there Colin. Steps need to be taken and now."

"If she could be turned her power could do much to slow if not stop the Enbringers."

"Without a real grasp on her abilities that is a dangerous bit of hope Colin."

"Yes. It would be much like putting blinders on any reaction force."

"Indeed."

"What preliminarily actions would you recommend?"

"Hit her with everything we can muster by the end of the week. Show that attacks on the city, it's civilians, and the Wards will not be tolerated."

"Bakuda does not strike me as the type to build her workshop in the open. How do you purpose to find a tinker's workshop, a bomb tinker no less, without casualties?"

"I do not know. Yet. All problems can be solved."

"But will the answer be palatable enough to swallow?"

"You **_have_** been reading the books I sent you."

"Try not to sound too surprised."

* _sound identifies as rustling papers and use of a keyboard_ *

"Colin?"

"Yes?"

"The Wards. Brockton Bay is too dangerous for them."

"The world is dangerous for Heroes and it is only getting worse. It's not just Brockton Bay."

"How can we justify sending them out again? Willow Wisp, Gallant and Glory Girl May not even recover from this, yet we will ask the others do do it all again."

"Because we must. Every year the ratio of Villains to Heroes continues to grow. We need these young men and women more than anyone realizes."

"But they are not young men and women. They are kids. Vista is only twelve-"

"She is our most experienced Ward.

Putting her age aside, Vista has consistently made sound tactical assessments and shows a unique aptitude for mission planning."

"But it's her age that concerns me Colin. What kind of impact will these experiences have on her later in life?"

"She-"

"If she lives that long."

"It's just as I said, Dragon. We need them. As much as it galls me to say it, it is the truth. It was my hope that the Wards could respond to the calls for Heroes that were low risk allowing the Protectorate to be on guard for greater threats."

"When powers are involved there are no minor threats."

"We will have to disagree on that for now."

"I suppose we will."

"I am going to put the final touches on a couple of suits and send them your way."

"When should I expect them?"

"Thirty six hours at the latest."

"I will clear a hanger for you."

"Thank you. Call me if things change with the kids."

"The Wards will be fine."

"Promise me, Colin."

"I promise."

"And quit your brooding."

"I'm no-"

* * *

- **connection terminated** -

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope that this chapter read well enough that everyone was able to follow who was who throughout.**

 **Seems like Sophia has been saddled with the reader's mark of death. Let's hope I don't disappoint how ever things turn out for her.**

 **Next up is Lisa and boy do I have a bunch I want to put into the chapter. I've already decided where and how I'm going to end it. I just need to fill everything up to that point without muddling the timeline. Maybe I will put the Taylor and Lisa double date in her interlude. The next arc will be a...well let's just say there are not a lot of places I could squeeze that bit in.**

 **Huge thank you to you whom have Fav/Followed and to you whom have Reviewed, I just can't thank you all enough!**

 **K. Raiden**


	26. Chapter 26

**Interlude Lisa**

* * *

It was freaking cold. Why had she gone north? Fricken Brockton Bay. She should have gone south. Yeah, a Florida beach, all those rich old farts she could fleece.

Dang it.

An elderly grump of a man wandered past her alley. The man let out a wet cough.

 _About 75 to 80 years of age._

 _Widower._

 _Mesothelioma._

 _Navy veteran._

 _Depression._

 _No close family left._

 _Low impact target._

She wasn't particularly thrilled about victimizing a man who had clearly been through a lot but it was cold and she was hungry.

She slipped up behind him. Angling her power to determine where the man kept his wallet.

Left hand tapping his left hip every time he passed another person.

 _Wallet._

 _Left front pocket._

The man turned a corner and she followed on his heels. She just had to slip her hand into his pocket without him noticing.

He was waiting for her.

"You followin me Girl?"

"I-I-uh no sir."

"Don't Sir me Girl. Why'r you followin me?"

"I wasn't-"

 _He knows._

"I-I was going to try-"

"And take my hard earned money eh?"

She nodded.

The man gave a racking cough and almost doubled over and she reached out to steady him but he stopped her with a raised hand.

"This is your chance to run girl." He wheezed.

 _It's a test._

"Are you okay?" She asked though she knew the answer.

"No." He suppressed another cough. "Go get something to eat and leave me be." He fished a few bills from his wallet and pressed them into her hands.

 _Another test._

"But I tried to steal your wallet?" She again knew the answer.

"Yeah and you are stick thin and haven't washed you hair in a while. You ain't got the look of a junkie so figure you are just hungry."

 _Test passed._

"T-thank you." Her stomach twisted into knots, from hunger or guilt she couldn't tell.

"Yeah now go on and leave me be." He turned away from her without a second glance.

"Thank you!" She called after him again. The guilt didn't lessen in the least.

* * *

.

* * *

"You have a choice to make, Sarah Livsey. You can either work for me or, say, retire early."

The distorted voice on the phone said.

To punctuate the voice's statement the man holding the phone drew a gun from his suit jacket.

Long cylindrical attachment on the end.

 _Suppresses sound._

Figured out that one for myself power, thanks.

 _Use of a suppressed pistol indicates the threat is real. Refusal of the offer will result in death._

"Hey! What are you doing to that girl!" A gruff old voice called out.

No.

no. no. No. NO!

 _Older man 75 to 80 years of age._

 _Widower._

 _Mesothelioma._

 _Navy veteran._

 _Depression._

 _No close family left._

 _No one to mourn him._

"Kill him." The voice on the phone said.

"No!" She screamed to the man. "Run!"

It was too late.

She knew it was too late.

The poor diagnosis, the missing touch of his wife. The call to action that stirred his veteran blood.

Each was driving him forward to certain death.

The gun puffed three times and the old man crumpled to the ground, eyes on hers.

"This is your chance to run girl." He mouthed, no sound emerging from his throat.

Then he was gone.

"No." Damn it but she was weak. She had powers but they were now the cause of her suffering and not her salvation. She was going to kill this man on the phone. Kill him and take everything he held dear for herself.

"What's it going to be Sarah Livsey?"

 _Smug tone._

 _Knows your answer._

 _Know the exact words you are going to say._

 _Is sure of why._

 _Is 100% wrong._

"Fine I'll work for you." She gritted her teeth. "I'm going to be the best villain this town has never seen."

She was going to take over this town and crush the villains underfoot. And she would start with this asshole on the phone.

* * *

.

* * *

The older teen in the biker leathers was the first to talk. His voice deep and rich despite the distortion caused by his power.

 _Absorption of light._

 _Muffles sound._

 _Potential for more._

She mentally pushed her power off the subject. She could study her teammates later.

"Hi, I'm Grue." He kept both hands stuffed in his jacket pockets. "And this is Bitch. Her choice."

She gave the other girl a once over look. The kind that she couldn't help but do.

 _Feet spread apart._

 _Hands free._

 _Shoulders square._

 _Aggressive stance indicating perceived dominance._

Don't give an inch.

She finished her once over and rolled her eyes to Grue and squared her body to face him, indicating she perceived Grue as the more important of the pair.

Bitch growled. Actually growled and she had to smother the laughter that threatened to bubble up at the absurdity of it.

"I'm Tattletale." She hated the ridiculous name her new employer has stuck her with.

"Not exactly the best name for villain." Grue pointed out.

Didn't she know it but she shrugged anyway. "Didn't have a lot of options." He could take that however he wanted.

Grue nodded. "It can be like that sometimes. A lot of the good names get taken early on and then figuring out a new one can be a pain."

"You've been a cape for a while then?" She asked.

He shrugged. "Maybe a year and a half. You?"

"Little over five months." She admitted. That much truth couldn't hurt.

He shook his head. "The first few can be real rough."

She nodded. He had no idea. No ones trigger was easy but there was definitely a difference in the following months.

"So, I guess we are supposed to be a team then?" Grue continued. "Did you meet our boss."

She shook her head. "No it was done over the phone."

"Same for us." Grue shrugged.

Tattletale glanced at Bitch. She was having a hard time believing the girl was contacted via phone. Someone to keep an eye on for now. "What is the plan exactly?" She asked Grue.

"I don't know." He shrugged. "I was told that the boss was putting a team together and asked if I wanted to join. Two grand up front and more every month. Plus whatever we make on the job. Seemed like a good deal to me, I have bills to pay."

Bills he says. What kind of bills does he have?

"Bitch here got pretty much the same deal plus a bit of property for her dogs." He waved in the girl's direction. She was still scowling in what was supposed to be an intimidating manor.

She had nothing on the barrel of a gun.

"What about you?" Grue asked.

"Mostly the same." She lied.

She would have to see about a better deal than work or die.

"Six grand a month to support a team of minor Villains?" Grue Reached up to rub his chin but when his fingers brushed the underside of his helmet, his hand faltered.

 _Unused to being social in costume._

 _Finds her attractive._

 _He is unsure of his feelings on the subject, considering her age._

 _Not against it._

She resisted the urge to cover her chest and silently cursed the costume her new boss provided. It was skin tight and covered from her neck down, even her feet. Who ever the sick bastard was that thought this up, she hoped she would get a chance to kick him in the balls.

"Seems a lot without any strings." Grue continued, clearly trying to look anywhere but at her chest.

She scoffed. "There are always strings." She ignored the look Grue was giving her. "Did the boss say anything to you about a first job?"

Both answered to the negative.

She pulled out her phone and pulled up the email titled Job Interview that had been sent to her brand spanking new villain email.

It was a job stealing from the Merchants. As starter assignments went it could have been worse.

"Okay this is what I have."

* * *

.

* * *

"He looks stupid." Rachel's tone was uninterested but still with her characteristic edge of hostility.

"Hey fuck you bitch, just because you can't recognize taste when you see it."

"The only taste you have is when my dogs tear you to shreds." Rachel growled as she squared off on the younger boy.

"Ooh, good one." The boy rolled his eyes.

Bitch moved to put her fingers to her mouth to whistle for her dogs waiting below. Instead she punched herself in the mouth.

Tattletale looked on in mild interest. What did she care if Bitch mauled Coil's little spy, and if Bitch got a little roughed up in the process? Well she didn't mind.

Bitch tried to whistle without her fingers and blew a raspberry instead. Which was pretty funny if Lisa was able to ignore the why of it.

The annoying little shit could hijack a persons nervous system. The longer he was in proximity, the more control he had. Only the genuine disinterest in his eyes kept her from discretely making a run for it.

But the fact that Coil now has a spy working for him directly on this team meant one of two things. The first, Coil had suspicions of disloyalty and his first and expendable security measure was this kid calling himself Regent.

The second and scarier option was that Coil had proof of her starting to probe his network and had sent the little fuckwit to make sure she had an accident, potentially a lethal one.

Whatever good mood she had was now gone. Her dangerous situation had just gotten worse. It was going to be days before she was able to sleep again.

* * *

.

* * *

"Jesus!" She yelled as the dogs cleared the gap between buildings caused by the two lane road below. "We can slow down you know! We are not being followed!"

Another jump and she clung to Grue's leathers.

A flicker of light caught her attention but they were moving too fast. What was it.

 _Powers._

Was that her own idea or her powers? It was hard to tell sometimes.

Another flicker of light, this time ahead. Was it more than one person. They were moving to fast to get much more than a glimpse of the light, never mind a profile of their follower.

"Circle the Docks, we might have just picked up a ta- ahh!" The jostling of the dog beneath her caused her to bite her tongue.

Grue must have gotten the gist of it because he whistled to get Bitch's attention. When she looked his way he made a fist with one hand in the over exaggerating way that clearly meant stop.

The dogs abruptly shifted course and stopped. On a roof top shaded from the light of the bigger part of the city.

"Pull the bags from the dogs and be ready to fight." Grue commanded. "Tats spotted a tail- "

"Duh, each of the dog have one." Regent drawled.

"And I want to know who it is." Grue finished, ignoring Regent. "Bitch could you send you dogs..."

Tattletale pointed.

"In that direction and have them look for a scent?" Grue finished.

"They will scent everything on the block." Bitch warned.

"Have them look for someone on the rooftops. My gut says they will be there but not for long."

Bitch shrugged and gave a whistle to get the dogs attention she barked a simple command "Find it!" And pointed in the direction she wanted the dogs to go.

"Shouldn't you have gone with them so they don't grab some schlub off the street."

Bitch cocked her head. "Why?"

Regent moved his gaze in a way that clearly meant he was rolling his eyes. "Never mind."

"Tats do you see something over there?" Grue pointed a little off from where the dogs were sent.

"What did it look like?" She asked.

Grue shrugged. "Like a dim flash of light?"

"That's them!" She turned to Bitch. "Over there. Send your dogs over there." She pointed for the bulrush girl.

Bitch put her fingers to her mouth and let out a deafening whistle.

The dogs changed course and Tattletale had to wonder if Bitch had trained them to move left or right in accordance with a specific whistle or if her power didn't subtly control the dogs in some way.

There! A dim light that faded as fast as it appeared. It seems the dogs flushed them out but no howls could be heard. That meant no one was there.

Teleportation?

Shit, she hoped not.

"Grue, I haven't figured out how they are doing it yet but they ditched the dogs." She glanced around them. "We should go."

"You sure?" Grue asked.

"Yeah. I think if you cover us we should be able to speed out of here before they catch on to our direction."

"The usual then." He sighed. "Bitch call them back."

Bitch put her fingers to her lips again.

The whistle sounded the same to Tattletale but the dogs came back sure enough.

Grue's darkness began to flood from his body as they started loading up the first dog with the bags from the casino.

"Real nice." Regent snarked as the darkness enveloped him. "Now I get to climb a monster in the dark."

Tattletale would have felt the same if they hadn't gotten so used to riding them in the past year.

Besides, she would cheat.

"Grue, I can't see help me up so we can get out of here."

And soon enough they were off.

* * *

.

* * *

Lisa studied her new friend over the rim of her coffee cup.

Taylor Hebert. Tall for her age, lanky in the way that happens to teens whose growth spurt out paces their body mass. Her hair was long, dark, wavy, and was very much the most feminine thing about her what with the girl's current lack of womanly curves. She was hunched over her brand new phone Lisa had bought her. Her dark eyes slightly narrowed and her lips pressed into a thin line giving the impression her mouth was too wide as she concentrated. In all the Girl was quite plain looking and nothing about her really stood out good or bad. She was, even in her power's opinion, quite neutral.

Taylor jumped in her seat and almost dropped her phone as it started to belt out at full volume whichever default ringtone she had sampled.

Lisa nearly spit out the sip she had just taken. Taylor was most definitely good for a laugh and even more fun to tease. She may be a plain looking girl but she was undeniably cute when she was embarrassed.

"Sorry." She whispered as the predictable flush of embarrassment crept up her neck to her cheeks.

Lisa, mouth now free of hot coffee, laughed and Taylor's blush deepened. "It's okay." Lisa debated a moment on teasing the girl about her minor ineptitude, but let it pass. Their friendship was still too new to press her luck in that direction, but where was the fun in sitting in silence? Maybe another direction? One that Taylor was so clearly innocent of.

"Do you think people here think we are on a date?" There simple enough but it would get the reaction she wanted.

Taylor sputtered. "What?" She looked around. "Do they really think that?"

There it is, the game was on.

"I don't know I was asking if you think they do."

Taylor's brow furrowed a little in thought. "But you would know without asking me."

"I'm more interested in what you think they think than what they think they know." Lisa did her best not to smile. But she did anyway, she couldn't help it.

"What?" Taylor's confused expression was almost as good as her embarrassed one. "Is this your way of asking if I think we look like a couple?"

"No, but that was the question in a round about way." Lisa loved this part of the game. Where the other person was now trying to sort out what she was really asking.

"Then, what are you asking?"

"The question." Lisa couldn't help her smile.

Taylor's brow was furrowed to the point it was in danger of fusing together. "I don't- who? What?"

"Start with the question then move from there." Lisa coached.

"Do we look like a couple?" Taylor asked.

"I asked you first." She turned it around on Taylor again and she saw the beginnings of realization on Taylor's face.

"You're teasing me." She ventured.

Lisa laughed gently keeping Taylor from getting the wrong impression. "Not to be mean about it." Lisa assures.

Taylor frowned and furrowed her brow.

"Seriously Taylor, I know you haven't had the best experience when it comes to teasing and bullying but really I'm not trying to be mean about it. I just like seeing you blush, it's cute." Lisa knew Taylor might get the idea she was interested in her but so long as she didn't lead the girl on she was fine.

Taylor blushed a deep crimson and Lisa felt a small pang of regret. A relationship with Taylor would probably be fun but she was going to have to avoid it.

After all, if her plan failed then she wouldn't survive to see next year.

* * *

.

* * *

Taylor's lips were feverishly warm and her arms tightened around Lisa as the kiss lengthened. Lisa broke away first.

"Nice catch." She breathed.

Taylor's arms held her tight. "Yeah, close one." Her friend didn't immediately let her go and Lisa had to admit to herself that she didn't mind.

"We should probably get off the ground." Lisa forced herself to her feet and offered a hand up to Taylor.

"Yeah," Taylor accepted. "Thanks."

Lisa's power had given her a very detailed idea of just how she would have landed and how big a mess it would have made.

A glance at Taylor and her power supplied her with just how her friend would have come apart with her death. She didn't need her power to know that Taylor would blame herself. The girl already had an annoying penchant for self deprecation and her over all estimate of self worth was low enough that she would sacrifice herself for someone she barely knew at the time. Lisa only needed to look back at their Lung encounter to know that.

Lisa grabbed Taylor's hand and held it, pulling her along until she was walking beside her. "I was going to ask if you wanted to get something to eat but that scared my appetite away."

Taylor gave her a concerned glance. "What do you want to do instead?"

Lisa's power provided her a brief flash of pale skin and her lips burned with the phantom touch of Taylor's lips.

"Honestly? Just walk I think." She lied.

"Okay." Taylor's voice was neutral.

Lisa diverted her power away from what her friend could be thinking. "I think next time we hang out, let's just stay in and watch movies or something."

"No more tall buildings?"

"No more tall buildings." But maybe a bed. Lisa shook the thought from her head.

* * *

.

* * *

Tattletale raged inside. That stupid bitch Bakuda had to make her move now.

"What is it?" Taylor, disguised by her Willow Wisp costume, asked.

Tattletale bit off her reflexive snarky reply. Taylor's power didn't give insight like her own did. It wasn't her fault that those two morons brought a bomb into the bank. "Everyone up!" Tattletale commanded. "You are leaving."

She turned her head to the cloud of darkness. "Grue?!"

"I'm kind of busy!"

"We have a problem!" Tattletale called back with an annoyed edge.

One of Bitch's dogs came skidding out from the darkness, nails digging into the tile as if it was no firmer than dirt. The source of the dogs new found rearward locomotion was Glory Hole the Wonder Tart. With a completely self indulgent twirl the excuse for a hero flipped the dog onto its back and sent it skidding back into Grue's darkness.

Before turning her attention on Tattletale.

"Fuck."

"Where is Amy?" Glory Hole demanded.

A cold pit settled into Tattletale's stomach. She had missed something. "Amy Dallon," fucking Panacea! "Would you please go with your sister?"

Glory Hole eyed Taylor with undisguised suspicion.

Taylor defaulted to her shrug of general confusion and acceptance as she often did when Tattletale, or in all other cases Lisa, was around.

Glory Hole wasn't buying whatever she though Taylor was selling.

Amy Dallon stood from the center of the crowd. "I'm not leaving these people to be your hostages."

Tattletale waved her gun in a dismissive gesture. "Fine take them with you. Just go. Get out of here. Leave already."

No one moved to leave.

For fucks sake Heroes were stupid.

"Fuck it." Tattletale huffed and pointed her gun at the two men with the duffel. "Those idiots have a tinker bomb and- "

Glory Girl slammed into Tattletale and sent her skidding across the floor, her vision darkening after her head thumped against the expensive hardwood that made up the teller counter.

When she came to her senses Grue had her in a fireman's carry and they were coming out the alley door they had entered through. Curiously there a a tiny orb of blue flame bobbing along behind them slowly lagging further behind.

 _Taylor._

Tattletale hadn't known that she could make it follow like that. Not much use with the lack of speed but weird none the less.

A whump of sound reverberated from the Bank they had just fled and throat tearing screams could be heard from within.

The blue ball of fire winked out and Tattletale heart broke. Taylor, her one friend, had been caught in the blast.

* * *

.

* * *

"These aren't very comfortable." Tattletale jingled the handcuffs that bound her wrists. "Don't suppose you are the type to keep a fuzzy pair around?" She bobbed her eye brows at Miss Militia. "They are much more comfortable."

The slight narrowing of the eyes and the minuscule twitch of a finger gave her power all it needed.

 _Doesn't like the idea of being restrained._

"Hey join the club." Tattletale again addressed Miss Militia. "I don't like being restrained either."

A slight widening of the eyes.

"Oh yeah, I can totally read your mind." She quipped.

A slight exhalation of breath and easing of the shoulders.

She knew her powers then.

But what Tattletale did was arguably better than anything Miss Militia likely thought her capable of. "I wouldn't be so sure about that. New kinds of powers pop up all the time."

Miss Militia gave her a brief almost non existent glance before schooling her expressions and carefully managing her gaze.

It was a test. "No need to test me I'll stop." Tattletale blew out an exaggerated breath of exasperation. "Geez, save a Ward instead of making a getaway and get arrested. What a way to die."

Miss Militia looked at her sharply and Tattletale suppressed a smirk. The game was on.

"You seem awfully calm despite your words." Miss Militia frowned.

Fuck it. Why not go for broke? "My life as a villain started at gunpoint it seems poetic that it will end at the same. Hmmm, or perhaps that is irony instead."

Miss Militia's frown deepened but said nothing.

Tattletale let that thought cook in Militia's brain until the woman opened her mouth to speak. So naturally she interrupted her. "How's the new girl?" This was something she genuinely wanted answers to. "Said her name was Willow Wisp."

"Alive and on her way to the hospital." Miss Militia tilted her head slightly. "Why bring a bomb if you didn't want casualties."

"Wasn't me or the Undersiders." Tattletale looked Miss Militia in the eyes. "It was Bakuda."

"Bakuda was not present at the Bank." Miss Militia's voice was hard and slightly accusatory. "Just the Undersiders."

The slight movement of Miss Militia's eyes caught her powers attention. Miss Militia was looking for some kind of tell. Meaning she had more information than she was letting on. Something she was upset over. Something personal. What had Taylor told her about mentors? Ah yes Shadow Stalker.

"The Undersiders weren't the only ones hired for the job." Tattletale bite her cheek as she began her favorite game. Information control. "Shadow Stalker was hired on as well."

"Hired on? By who?"

"I can't say more, he will definately have me killed."

"You are in protectorate custody." Miss Militia assured. "No harm will come to you."

"Do you plan on having a Hero guard me the entire while?" Tattletale sneered, she couldn't help herself. "The Boss is a patient man. He has people in every gang and government organization in this city and maybe even a few besides. There is nowhere you can protect me." Tattletale knew what was coming next, almost verbatim.

"You could join the Wards." Miss Militia offered. "You would be well protected."

Tattletale raised an eyebrow. "Yes you have done so well protecting your precious Wards today."

Anger flashed in Miss Militia's eyes.

"No thanks to you and your associates."

"It is thanks to Me that one of your Wards is even alive." Tattletale spat back.

Tense silence followed.

"Why?" Miss Militia eventually asked.

Tattletale glanced at Miss Militia's eyes. "How could I not?" Seed planted.

Miss Militia eyes her. "Spoken like a Hero."

Tattletale gave a derisive snort. "You don't need to be a Hero to save someone."

"You said you became a Villain at gun point?" Miss Militia asked.

"I did." Tattletale agreed. "Which is why I don't want to be shanghaied into being a Hero."

Miss Militia frowned. "It is your choice. It is but one option."

"Not really spoiled for choice here." Tattletale gestured to herself. "I will be killed either way."

* * *

.

* * *

Tattletale snapped back to the present, her life as a villain flashed through her mind as it all culminated to this point. Specifically at the end of the gun a PRT trooper held pointed at her head.

"Oh my sweet Tattletale." The phone droned sweetly. "You should have just kept your mouth shut."

"You would have killed me anyway." She responded unafraid.

"Perhaps." Coil allowed. "Do it."

Tattletale closed her eyes. There was a rush of sound and a flash of light through her eyelids.

And Tattletale was no more.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

Now she would become something else.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Author's Note : This Chapter took FOREVER! and I'm sorry it did but it turns out Lisa's power is too OP for my brain to handle. I really struggled with her power and how much she knew, should know, or even _could_ know without giving anything away. I wanted to hint at some things and I did try to but after reading back through I'm not confident I succeeded or possibly lead some readers in the wrong direction.**

 **To sum it up I think I will not be writing another Lisa POV here or in another fic without changing her powers.**

 **Whew... now that is behind me I can get back to our beloved introvert, Taylor. I've had to reconsider my time line a bit so what I did have for the next chapter I may just toss and start over. Sorry.**

 **Huge thank you to you all. Really every one of you who have favorited or followed or reviewed. You guys and gals are just amazing and have made this adventure so very much worth while.**

 **A belated Merry Christmas and an early Happy New Year!**

 **K. Raiden.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Fuse 4-1**

* * *

You ever wake up and your body is all pins a needles and you can't move? It happened to me once when I was a kid and it scared the hell out of me and I screamed like I had been grabbed by some ugly oozing monster. Mom and Dad had just about broken their necks getting to me as quickly as possible, reassuring me that ever was alright. It wore off quickly enough, but at the time it seemed like eternity.

This time, Mom and Dad were not there to rush to my bed.

The nurse on duty however did an admirable impersonation of a linebacker as she bowled through the two PRT troopers on guard at the door.

"What's the matter what happened?!" She demanded as she frantically looked over the equipment next to my bed.

"I can't move!" I screamed, voice raw and choked from lack of use.

A man in a doctor's white coat tried to press his way through the now much more alert guards. "I need to get in there damn it." He pushes his ID badge into the chest of one of the troopers. "Now move!"

"Elevated heart rate and blood pressure on the rise." The nurse reported.

"Wisp you need to calm down!" The doctor ordered. "You are okay! You are safe!"

"I can't move!" I screamed again the pins and needles growing more intense. I reached for my powers.

Nothing.

My panic worsened.

"Wisp!"

I knew that voice.

"Wisp I'm here! It's okay! Get off me you big idiot." I could just see Lisa with a bandage covering one side of her head trying to pull away from a trooper's grip. "It's just sleep paralysis! Just relax and it will go away soon!"

The doctor frowned in Lisa's direction but didn't argue.

Lisa. I could trust her.

I closed my eyes and tried to calm down. It's pretty hard to bring your self down off a panic attack because well your brain is already on freak out mode. But let me tell you, if you have the right person there with you, you can do it.

"Assault get this asshole off of me." Lisa's voice came again and I focused on it. She was here. I was safe. She was safe.

A cool hand slipped into mine and set my whole arm to tingling, but as she had promised the sensation was fading. I tried to squeeze her hand and she squeezed back.

"You are here?" I asked her opening my eyes to look at hers.

"Yep." She popped her lips on the end of the word. "Tattletale is dead. I'm just me now."

It took a long moment to wrap my brain around what she had said. Even still I was still full of questions. "Huh?" Was all I managed.

She waved it off. "It's a long and fascinating story you don't have time for that right now. The docs here need to make sure you're okay, you are by the way, but they need to see for themselves."

"Huh?" I asked again.

Lisa rolled he eyes and patted my hand. "Just answer the doc's questions and drink plenty of water. I'll be in the next room with Assault so we will talk later."

So I endured the sterile humiliation that was the removing of all the tubes, sensors, and physical dignity from my body. Then came the questions, and the measuring, and the assurances that everything was

routine. I just went along with it, my mind on what Lisa had said.

Tattletale was dead.

But Lisa had been the one to say it.

Ugh that was too much for my brain right now.

Eventually the doctor left with nurses in tow with instructions to remain in bed for all but trips to the bathroom.

I didn't get to talk to Lisa again until much later. Unfortunately it was in the company of Assault, Battery, and Miss Milita. Each of whom clearly had questions.

Uh oh.

Naturally it was Lisa who spoke first. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"I'mmmmm not really sure yet." I answered cautiously. "I don't really know what happened."

"I'll fill in the blanks." Lisa offered. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"You telling everyone to leave with Glory Girl and Panacea. That there was a bomb and you wanted everyone out." I said.

Lisa gave Battery a smug look, one I recognized to be her 'I told you so' look. "Then what?"

I shuddered as the memory surfaced. "Pain." I whispered. "The worst I've ever felt. I didn't know anything could be that bad."

Lisa frowned.

"Then Nothing." I finished.

"It was the bomb." Lisa said in a more subdued tone than I would have attributed to her. "It's was basically a pain bomb when you get past all the tinker BS. To put it simply it cranked your nerve endings to eleven on a scale of one to five. Even just the normal air pressure was enough for your skin to feel like it was on fire."

"Sounds like enough to kill." I murmured.

"It was." Assault said quietly. "The human body can't handle that kind of stress. Your heart stopped. If Tat- Lisa hadn't returned and given you CPR then..." he trailed off.

"I would be dead." I finished.

No one said anything.

"What about the Glory Girl, Panacea, the people in the Bank?" I asked.

No one answered right away, even Lisa looked uncomfortable. "Panacea was out of range, but she came back for Glory ho- mmm Glory Girl." She said with an effort.

I looked around the room. "So they are both okay then?"

"Glory Girl wasn't as lucky as you." Miss Militia said. "The stress of the bomb's effects triggered a stroke in Glory Girl. Panacea tried but..."

I was confused. "I thought she couldn't effect brains."

"That's the official reason." Lisa eyed the Heroes. " It's more like she shouldn't. The brain is just as much a mystery as it was a hundred years ago. Sure we know how it works but not why. Even the smallest change to the brain could have any number of life altering effects. So even though Panacea 'fixed'" Lisa mimed quotations. "There was no knowing what effects it would have on Glory Girl."

"Was?" I wasn't sure I wanted to know.

"She is alive but very much a different person now." Lisa's brow knitted in they way I had known her to when she was presented with a puzzle she actually had trouble with.

I hadn't known Glory Girl all that well so the news that she was, well basically, someone new didn't hit as hard as it might have. Still a disturbing thought though. From a certain perspective it could be seen as that the old Glory Girl had died and this new person was just some kind of poor imitation in her skin.

I shuddered. "How is D- uh Gallant holding up?"

Lisa purses her lips and leaned back, clearly drawing the line of where she wanted to be involved.

The adults exchanged looks. "Recovering." Miss Militia answered wearily. "Though without Panacea it will be a long one."

"I thought Panacea didn't get hit by the bomb?"

"Wasn't the bomb." Assault shook his head. "After her sister... well she won't touch anyone let alone heal them."

Lisa opened her mouth to say something then thought better of it and settled back in her chair again.

I thought back to the bank, I didn't remember seeing the other Wards. I said as much.

Another look was shared and Assault took a deep breath. "Now is as good a time is any."

It was a good thing Lisa was there. I don't think I could have held my self together even half a well as Assault laid out everything that had happened over the last few days.

* * *

.

* * *

As soon as I was able, I walked, shuffled really, over to visit The other Wards.

I sat with Dean for a little while, he was still sedated. Just as well. I don't know how much help I would have been. Out of all of the people at the Bank, Dean got the worst of it. Physically anyway.

Dennis' room was next door so I visited him next. He was full of false cheer and optimism. His way of coping I guess. He tried to show me his scar but I begged him not to and he seemed to get some small thrill of threatening me with the sight of it. I left with both of us feeling marginally better.

It didn't last.

Poor Missy was taking things pretty hard. Sophia, the bitch, had dislocated Missy's jaw and shot her in the knee with a crossbow bolt. She was in for, at the very least, a few weeks of recovery for her jaw alone. The girl was tough and though she was frustrated about having to communicate via tablet or notepad she could handle that. It was her knee that really got to her. It was currently immobilized leaving her stuck in bed.

"Hey." I greeted as I slipped into her room. I all but fell into the cushy chair that sat against the wall next to her bed.

She lifted her hand in a small greeting.

I persisted. "How are you feeling?"

She waggled the same hand in a so-so gesture and I smiled. She was playing it strong and staying tough. She pointed at me.

"Me? Still shaky I guess." I returned, my body still trying to catch up to having my nerve endings plugged into the sun.

She heaved a sigh through her nose.

"What's the recovery time on your jaw?"

She held up five fingers.

"Ouch, but could be worse." I offered.

She gave me a skeptical look.

I smirked. "Could be six weeks instead."

She rolled her eyes and flipped me the bird.

She looked out the door where the nurses station could be seen. Lisa, head still bandaged, was leaning on the counter chatting with one of the nurses. Her curves evident in profile, even in the oversized T-shirt and sweatpants that had been loaned to her. She looked good considering the circumstances.

Missy wrote something on her note pad and showed it to me.

'Who is that?' it said.

"Uhh..." I paused, well this was awkward. Lisa had been in the hospital a day or so before I had woken up. I had assumed the other Wards knew about her.

Missy scratches another note and showed it to me. It read, 'cape identity?'

"Well sort of. I guess." Lisa didn't have one anymore really. Tattletale was reported dead. Killed by a traitor in the PRT whom was immediately sent to another facility after their arrest.

Lisa glanced my way and I gave her a pleading look. I knew she could read me like a book.

Lisa smiled brightly and my stomach sank. Lisa liked her mischief far too much for that smile to be anything but trouble for me. Nothing serious to be sure, but humiliation and embarrassment was all but guaranteed.

I waved her over for Missy's benefit. Lisa slipped into Missy's room and slid into my lap, forgoing the other chair.

Missy's eyebrows rose up nearly to her hairline and I'm sure her jaw would have been hanging open if it wasn't secured.

"Hi, I'm Lisa." Lisa introduced herself. "Taylor's girlfriend."

I opened my mouth to correct her but she pinched me where Missy couldn't see.

Missy scribbled on the pad and held it out. 'I don't believe you.' She looked at me.

I shrugged, I had no idea what game Lisa was playing. So, I wrapped my arms around Lisa's slender waist and leaned into her a bit. I could play along for now and let Lisa take the lead.

Missy's eyes widened and she scribbled on the pad again. 'You are Tattletale.'

"Oh bravo." Lisa purred. "The munchkin is smart."

Missy's eyes blazed with anger and I squeezed Lisa's waist.

"Oh, Sorry." She apologized to Missy. "Old habits die hard. Yes, I used to be Tattletale, but she is dead now so now I'm just me."

Missy's brow furrowed in thought.

"Don't think too hard on it, I'll explain." She snuggled in closer to me. "How about the short version from the beginning?"

"How can anything be the short version when starting from the beginning?" I asked her.

"Well I'm not going to start from the end." She placed a kiss on my forehead. "Now shush."

So I did.

"Ok. So I got powers, it sucked, same as anybody, but my parents found out and tried to use me to make money instead of helping me."

She had told me about her parents while I had hidden out with her in the hotel room. They were some pretty shitty people if Lisa was to be believed. Which I did.

"So, I took all their money and ran away." Lisa continued.

Missy frowned.

"I lived the high life for almost a year as I blew through their savings until they eventually got it sorted out with the bank." Lisa blew out a breath. "I was here in the Bay at the time and without money I started stealing. Eventually I got caught by a villain and was forced to become a villain with the threat of death if I disobeyed." Lisa paused as Missy wrote a question onto the pad.

'Who?' It read.

"We're getting to that. Anyway I was a villain with the Undersiders for near two years until I met Taylor the wannabe Hero." She smiled at me. Presumably to show she was teasing.

"This girl," she gave me a small shake, "Was in our territory and scaring off a would be car thief when we found her. She was obviously a new trigger. You know the type, eager and naive. She let me walk right up to her."

Missy gave me a disapproving look.

I squeezed Lisa's waist again. "I should have left you on the rooftop."

Lisa patted my arm to get me to let up on the pressure.

"I'm glad you mentioned that." She continued after I let up on her waist. "Taylor was still getting a handle on her powers at the time so when she tried to help me down from the rooftops after my teammate left me up there, get this, she accidentally teleported us right into her bedroom."

Missy snorted with laughter then groaned. She must have tweaked her jaw.

"Well, we met up often enough after that." Lisa said in an airy tone. "Mostly out of costume except this one time Lung tried to kill me."

Missy looked like she wanted to hear more about that but Lisa pressed on at her own pace, as was her way.

"Then, well," Lisa looked at me. "Her Dad found out about her powers. He all but forced Taylor to stop being an Indy Hero and get all official. And like my very own knight in shining armor, Taylor wanted to use it to help me get out of being a villain." She grimaced. "Then the Bank clusterfuck nearly killed us all."

Missy grimaced and gestured to Lisa's bandaged head.

"No, not at the Bank." Lisa pursed her lips in thought. "It was in the Protectorate HQ actually. I was in custody, getting set to sellout in order to become a Ward and save me from going to the big house when my old boss tried to have me killed." She gestured to her head. "Bullet just grazed me but I'll have a hell of a scar for it." She mimed a line from just behind her left temple to the back of her head. "Took a bit of my ear with it but they were able to fix that. Mostly. I think. I haven't seen it yet."

The lack of her usual penchant for drama told me just how much her literal brush with death had affected her. I hugged her middle and was rewarded with the tug of a smile on her lips.

"My cell flooded with foam before he could get another shot off." She gingerly touched a hand to the bandage wrapped around her head. "Helped control the bleeding too."

The silence that filled the room was heavy.

Eventually we were saved by another question from Missy. 'Are you going to be a Ward now?'

"I have to have a trial first," Lisa glanced at me. "It will be very hush hush with me supposed to be dead and all, but if things go right then yeah, I'll become a Ward."

Her expression made me wary. "What's the catch?" I asked.

"No matter the turn out, they won't let me stay in Brockton Bay."

There was no grin, no hint of a smile, no happiness in her features at all. She was serious. They were going to take her away from me one way or another.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Sorry about the cliff hanger. I just can't help myself.**

 **Hmmm, I don't really have much to say... Its the start of a new Arc and we have a bit of exposition and recap going on here. Some developments mentioned that will come up later in the Arc, both big and small. Not calling Taylor/Lisa officially yet so don't grab onto that and run off. They are both dealing with some heavy emotion right now so lets wait and see before I go and tag it in the story.**

 **Thank you all for your support for the last chapter after the long wait! I'm doing my best not to fall into Lisa's power trap again so we can keep rolling.**

 **(lets pretend I had some really clever way of requesting reviews instead of this bit)**

 **K. Raiden**


End file.
